Paranormal Academia (Version réécrite)
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: La vie de Léa change du tout au tout quand des monstres surgissent de nulle part pour l'attaquer et qu'elle se retrouve contrainte de vivre dans une académie loin des humains.
1. 1 Une nouvelle vie

**Bonjour et bonne année tout le monde!**

**Bienvenue sur la version réécrite de Paranormal Academia!**

**Je vous informe que vous pouvez également me suivre sur Wattpad pour lire mes fics sur mon compte: DarkchocoCat**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Lundi 9 Mai:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

La voix de mon amie résonne dans le couloir jusqu'à moi, je relève la tête de mon casier et la regarde en soupirant.

-Non je viens pas, on a jusqu'à jeudi pour rendre nos dossiers et j'ai plein de trucs à fignoler avant de le boucler.

-Mais à quoi ça sert ? Avec tes notes, même si tu rends pas le dossier t'aura ton BAC. Alors lâche un peu les cours et viens avec nous, ça va être cool tu verras

-Je peux pas, tu devrais t'y mettre d'ailleurs, tu l'a toujours pas commencé.

-Rah mais j'y comprends rien à cette merde ! Allez Léa, viens avec nous, tu finira ton dossier avec moi ce soir ! Comme ça tu m'aideras au passage...

Je me relève et me plante face à elle en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-T'auras beau me dire ce que tu veux, je ne viendrais pas avec vous. C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre.

-Pfff t'es pas drôle, tu m'étonnes que personne ne vient te voir, tu restes toujours dans ton coin à faire des choses que personne comprend.

-Honnêtement, je m'en fous, alors va rejoindre les autres, tu me raconteras ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Mouais...à plus tard.

Mon amie s'en va rejoindre le groupe composé d'une dizaine de personnes, filles et garçons mélangés, et sortent tous du lycée. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et attrape mon PC portable ainsi que quelques affaires de cours avant de monter au CDI où la documentaliste m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Alvarez, vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ? Les cours sont fini depuis ce midi.

-Bonjour, non, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, c'est trop loin. De toutes façons, j'ai des trucs à faire ici, je vais enfin pouvoir profiter du calme du lycée.

Elle me sourit et me laisse m'installer devant les ordinateurs fixes. Ils sont un peu vieux, mais ils sont tout à fait fonctionnels.

Je me mets à travailler sur mon dossier et je me rend compte que le lycée est vraiment désert. En effet, vu que c'est la période des examens, tous les cours sont annulés ou déplacés, et ce n'est pas rare qu'on finisse nos journées de cours avant 12h durant cette période. Et en général, il ne reste que quelques internes courageux ainsi que ceux qui sont en épreuve de cuisine, service ou pâtisserie qui restent.

En ce qui me concerne, je suis en Terminale Pro Cuisine, et l'an prochain, je serai en Mention Pâtisserie. J'ai hâte d'y être, en plus, je serais majeure, donc j'aurais le droit de partir en stage absolument n'importe où ! Le seul bémol serait le fait que je doive faire l'aller-retour de chez moi au lycée tous les jours. Mais je m'en fous, mon rêve est maintenant à portée de main !

Je charbonne à fond sur mon dossier et je parviens à le finir avant 16h, ce qui me fait quand même trois heures de travail intensif. Je souffle, m'étire un coups et éteins les ordinateurs pour me poser dans un petit coin afin de lire les dernières acquisitions en termes de mangas et BD du CDI, et pour une fois, tous mes conseils ont été suivis car je vois que tous les nouveaux tomes des séries en cours sont exposés sur les diverses étagères.

J'en prend un et m'assois derrière l'une des bibliothèques à même le sol et découvre avec entrain la suite de l'une de mes séries favorites. Le temps passe, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, un violent orage éclate et assombrit le ciel qui était d'un bleu intense. Je me lève et vais allumer la lumière, et avant que je ne puisse me réinstaller, la documentaliste m'interpelle.

-Dites-moi, vous pourriez ranger ces magazines dans les archives ? Ils sont trop lourds pour moi et j'ai des dossiers à remplir.

-Bien sûr, aucun problème.

Elle me tend les clés et je vais ouvrir la salle des archives avant d'entamer le déménagement. Je place la tonne de magazines au centre de la salle puis les tris par catégorie, nom et enfin dates de parutions.

Le seul néon qui éclaire la salle se met à grésiller, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu la tempête qui fait rage dehors.

Je continue mon petit boulot jusqu'à ce que le néon explose soudainement au-dessus de moi alors que je rangeais les magazines d'anglais.

-Putain !

Je sursaute et laisse tomber les magazines au sol.

-Merde...il manquait plus que ça...

Je sors mon téléphone et active la lampe torche pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose.

Je me penche pour ramasser ce que j'ai fais tomber et remarque que certains ouvrages ont glissé sous l'étagère. Je me mets donc à genoux et colle ma tête au sol pour pouvoir les repérer.

Je les attrape et au moment de me relever, je distingue vaguement, et ce, pendant un quart de seconde, une espèce de main...

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et je me rue dans la salle principale qui est normalement éclairée, mais pour une raison inconnue, la lumière est terne, presque grisâtre. J'avance et ressens des frissons, allant de mes pieds jusqu'à ma tête, d'une manière si intense que ça manque de me faire tomber.

Il n'y a pas que ça qui a changé. Il fait froid, alors que je transpirais à grosses gouttes tout à l'heure, et l'ambiance est lourde... je n'avais pas ressentis ce genre de choses depuis plus d'un an, mais j'essayais de me persuader que les apparitions que je voyais n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination.

Je respire un grand coup et m'approche de la documentaliste.

-Heu...les plombs ont sauté... et je pense que ça devra attendre...

Aucune réponse, pas une respiration, pas un battement de cils, rien.

Je la regarde de plus près et la secoue un peu, mais aucune réaction, ses yeux sont vides. Je jette un œil à son écran et au lieu de voir des sites de commandes de livres, je ne vois qu'une seule fenêtre d'ouverte, diffusant une vidéo en vue du dessus du CDI. Il n'y a rien d'autre à part moi et la documentaliste, mais soudainement, une masse sombre est apparu sur l'écran, face à nous. Je relève la tête et je vois une silhouette humanoïde noire sortir de la salle d'archives.

Ni une ni deux, je prend mon sac et sors du CDI en courant. Je manque de passer par-dessus la rambarde de l'étage tellement je vais vite.

Je scrute le hall de là où je suis et je constate que tout est identique au CDI, même ambiance pesante, même lumière grise.

Il y a tout de même des élèves en bas.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aucune réponse, ma voix résonne dans toute la pièce comme si elle était vide. Je descend et les élèves présents ont le même regard vide que la documentaliste.

J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est bloquée, comme toutes les autres que j'essaie d'ouvrir dans le hall. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et tout semble figé, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour tout le monde sauf moi.

Je regarde vers le haut et l'humanoïde pousse la porte du CDI et me regarde fixement avec ses deux points blancs lui servant d'yeux, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Prise de peur, je fonce vers mon casier et m'empresse de déverrouiller la porte et la mallette restée à l'intérieur pour en sortir mon plus grand couteau et tenter de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je me frappe le crâne contre mon casier et m'entaille le bras pour sortir de cet enfer, mais rien n'y fait. A côté de moi, la douce mélodie d'une boîte à musique que je connais se fait entendre. Une chanson, cette chanson, qui n'annonce jamais rien de bon.

Je tourne mes yeux inondés de larmes vers le son enfantin et je le vois. Il est sans doute la pire des choses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Avec son corps noir et fin, ses trois doigts longs et pointus, ses côtes qui ressortent, ses deux mètres et son visage blanc orné d'un sourire carnassier, Nightmare Puppet est encore plus terrifiant en vrai que sur mes écrans de jeux.

Je suis pétrifiée de peur, la brume autour de nous s'épaissit et il s'avance lentement vers moi en tendant ses doigts aiguisés vers ma gorge. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, mon corps, jusque-là paralysé, est submergé d'une force incompréhensible qui me pousse à bouger.

Je balance mon bras vers le haut et entaille les doigts de Puppet qui se met à hurler de haine et de douleur.

Je me lève d'un coup et fonce derrière les casiers pour pouvoir prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'avance sur lui dans ma fuite, mais avant même que je ne puisse atteindre le hall, une douleur intense aux jambes me fait m'écraser par terre. Je tente d'en trouver la cause et je vois les Plush Freddy en train de me grignoter les mollets. Je secoue comme je peux mes jambes et j'arrive à les arracher avant qu'ils n'entament trop sévèrement mes muscles.

Je peine à me relever et un obstacle de taille se dresse devant moi : Nightmare Freddy.

C'est un véritable colosse de métal qui me barre maintenant la route, et Puppet m'empêche tout retour en arrière.

Je suis à court d'idées pour me sortir de là, mais des sortes de portails apparaissent sur les murs et deux squelettes habillés de noir en sortent. L'un est très grand et fin tandis que l'autre est un plus petit et large. Ils ont touts deux des yeux rouge vif et des sourires carnassiers, sans doutes plus terrifiants que celui de Puppet.

Le plus grand se place face à moi tandis que le second se met dos à lui. Des os tranchants comme des couteaux sortent du sol et le plus grand se tient prêt à attaquer.

Voyant que leur apparition surprend les deux animatronics, je tente le tout pour le tout et passe en force en poussant les deux squelettes et je me jette sous les jambes de Freddy.

J'atteins le hall et une voix masculine et plutôt grave et colérique résonne depuis le couloir. Avec ce genre de sonorité, j'ai l'impression qu'elle appartient à un mec ayant aux alentours de la vingtaine.

-Merde vous aviez un job ! Elle était blessée et en position de faiblesse, comment ça se fait que vous ne l'avez pas chopé ?!

Une seconde voix masculine, cette fois un peu moins grave, répond.

-Oui bah elle était pas censée se relever ! C'est imprévisible un humain sous adrénaline, on y peut rien !

La première voix hurle aussitôt et me glace le sang par la même occasion.

-Rien à faire ! On doit l'attraper vivante et entière avant les autres !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je tape un sprint dans le hall pour essayer toutes les portes.

Mais elles sont toutes blindées et verrouillées, je ne peux pas sortir par là.

Des bruits de pas lourds se font entendre de part et d'autre du hall et je vois Nightmare Foxy sortir de la salle polyvalente derrière moi et Chica à l'opposé.

Ni une ni deux, je cours jusqu'aux escaliers et les grimpes à toute vitesse pour prendre le couloir à côté du CDI, je claque la porte derrière moi pour les ralentir un peu.

J'arrive au fond du couloir et descends les escaliers et je me retrouve entre les restaurants des élèves et l'hôtel et là, un éclair de génie me traverse l'esprit : si je vais vers l'hôtel, je passerais forcément par un couloir vitré mais pas blindé. Si je le brise, je n'aurais qu'à escalader le portail et je serais hors du lycée et je pourrais toujours sprinter vers le parc pour me cacher dans le bois.

Je cours et par pur coup de chance, la porte est entrouverte. Je me précipite à l'extérieur et entreprends mon évasion.

Je jette mon couteau derrière le portail et me met à l'escalader, non sans mal. Je reprend mon couteau et cours vers la rue principale. Le temps semble s'être figé ici aussi, pas un bruit, pas un pet de vent : tout à l'air mort.

Je scrute les alentours pour éviter une éventuelle mauvaise rencontre et à ma grande surprise, je vois une personne avancer dans ma direction. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer son apparence correctement mais je suis sure d'une chose, c'est un humain.

Je trottine dans sa direction et lui fait de grands gestes.

-Hey ! Vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ? Y a des monstres partout et–

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend et me fige en découvrant qu'une nuée d'insectes écarlate se déploie à ses pieds et dans son dos. Je peux enfin voir distinctement mon interlocuteur : un jeune homme, pâle comme la mort, portant une sorte de longue veste à capuche grisâtre tâchée de sang ainsi qu'un pantalon assortis en lambeau, tout comme la partie haute de son torse, toute la partie haute des pectoraux et la moitié droite de son visage. Balafrées. Son regard est noir et me fixe intensément, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi.

-Fini ta phrase, j'aimerai entendre ce que tu as à me dire Et tu ne t'es même pas présentée, c'est très impoli de ta part.

Je recule lentement sans le quitter des yeux et je me heurte à ce que je présume être un torse, et l'homme en face de moi se tend, comme si il était irrité.

Je ne bouge plus du tout, jusqu'au moment ou une main noire et griffue apparaît dans ma vision périphérique, elle ressemble à celle de Puppet.

Sans hésiter, je balance mon couteau dans le torse de la personne derrière moi et saute sur le côté pour éviter la nuée d'insecte du cachet d'aspirine.

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à celui que j'ai poignardé et constate que ce n'est pas Puppet, c'est un homme très grand et musclé, blanc comme un linge avec un maquillage noir de clown, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le regarder plus longtemps, je cours droit vers le parc et entend une voix rauque dans mon dos hurler.

-Ruvik est là ! La gamine part vers le parc ! Ne la laissez surtout pas s'échapper ! Bouclez le terrain et choppez-là en vie avant ce taré !

Je cours comme une dératée jusqu'à la forêt et m'y enfonce aussi profondément que possible, et malgré le fait qu'il fasse jour, tout y est très sombre, et les arbres serrés avec un épais feuillage n'arrangent rien.

Je m'adosse contre un tronc pour reprendre ma respiration et essayer de comprendre la situation : c'est un véritable foutoir ! Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment c'est possible que des personnages fictifs puissent d'un coup prendre vie ?! Et pourquoi je serais leur cible ?

Je suis sur le point de hurler de frustration mais des bruits sourds attirent mon attention et je décide de jeter un coup d'œil, mais évidemment, ce n'est rien de bon : Nightmare Bonnie et Foxy font une sorte de ronde autour de moi sans le savoir, et j'ai du mal à les suivre du regard car bien qu'ils soient relativement lents, leur couleur foncée les rend difficilement visible dans cette obscurité.

Je reste la plus basse possible et essaie de me déplacer sans me faire remarquer, mais c'est sans compter sur mon putain de portable qui se met à faire un bruit de tout les enfers en grésillant et en vibrant à plein volume.

Je le dégaine et tout ce que je vois à l'écran, c'est un mec blond aux yeux noirs et rouges, mais il à l'air aussi surpris que moi quand Bonnie bondit vers moi.

Je jette mon portable au loin et roule sur le côté avant de me relever et d'entamer le deuxième plus long et rapide sprint de ma vie.

Je slalome entre les arbres sans décélérer, mais plus je m'enfonce, plus ma tête me fait mal, comme si il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur qui essayait de sortir de mon crâne par la force, et plus j'avance, plus la douleur devient vive et insoutenable, jusqu'à me sonner et me fait heurter un tronc d'arbre de plein fouet.

Je me tord de douleur et j'entrevois un potentiel bourreau arriver à toute vitesse, griffes et crocs en avant pour me déchiqueter.

Mais quelques secondes avant de servir de morceau de viande, Bonnie est pulvérisé par une sorte de gros rayon d'énergie et est expédié dans le ciel en un instant. Ma migraine me pèse de plus en plus, et je parviens tout juste à distinguer vaguement une silhouette d'un homme au loin, très grand et élancé.

Mais soudainement, une main munie d'un tissu se colle à mon visage, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement, et le peu d'air que j'arrive à inhaler a une odeur étrange, elle est douce, un peu comme un gâteau légèrement sucré, elle est enivrante et me donne sommeil.

Je tente de lutter contre cette soudaine fatigue mais rien n'y fait, je fini par m'endormir dans ce que je suppose être les bras de quelqu'un.


	2. 2 C'est la galerie des horreurs ici!

**2 C'est la galerie des horreurs ici!**

**Mardi 10 mai:**

Je me réveille en nage, comme si j'avais fait un cauchemar. Je me redresse et prend une grande inspiration tout en tâtant mon corps avant de constater que mes mollets sont couverts de bandages tâchés de rouge. Tout était bien réel alors: l'attaque, les monstres, le temps figé. Je me demande bien comment vont les élèves du lycée.

Je scrute l'endroit où je me trouve. Ca ressemble au vaguement à une grande salle d'opération avec plein de lits et d'ustensiles bien rangés sur des étagères. La lumière est tamisée, comme pour ne pas réveiller les patients potentiels.

Je tourne la tête vers la droite et remarque que je ne suis pas seule. Je côté de moi une fille livide, avec des sortes de mandibules lui sortant de la mâchoire, des photos rougesâtres sur les bras et les jambes ainsi qu'une sorte de cafard étrange sur son front.

J'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter de la réveiller mais je vois une autre personne assise devant moi, un jeune homme, blanc comme un mort avec un immense sourire de l'ange et des yeux grands ouverts qui me fichent la frousse .

Je sursaute mais bizarrement il ne semble pas réagir à mes mouvements. J'en profite donc pour moi lever doucement et saisir la batte de base-ball qui est à ces pieds. Je m'avance vers la porte et tourne discrètement la poignée avant de pousser délicatement la porte en prenant soin de regarder derrière moi au cas où certaines personnes seraient dans la pièce se serait mise à bouger.

L'homme n'a pas bougé d'un poil, mais la fille aux yeux grands ouverts et tournés vers moi. Elle tend son bras bras vers moi et des os sortent de sous sa peau jusqu'à l'ancien un deuxième bras monstrueux, griffu et ensanglanté. Il n'est certes pas assez long pour moi toucher, mais il est suffisamment pour réveiller le mec assis.

Je pousse la porte d'un coup sec et cours dans les couloirs sans m'arrêter un seul instant. Je descends les premiers escaliers que je vois et par hasard, ils donnent sur une espèce de hall qui a l'air de donner sur l'extérieur.

Tout en descendant les marches, je regarde au travers des immenses fenêtres et je peux voir une forêt épaisse, à peine illuminée par le clair de lune, Elle se trouve à quelques centaines de mètres de cette foutue galerie des horreurs.

Je me dirige vers la porte et l'essaie de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y est possible, elle est solidement verrouillée par plusieurs serrures et cadenas.

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retourne et remarque avec horreur que le cadavre ambulant et la fille insecte sont déjà parvenus à moi retrouver.

-Reviens ici! Je t'interdis de sortir de là!

La voix de l'homme est un peu plus grave que ce que je n'aurai pas imaginé, mais son expression sérieuse et froide me fout les jetons!

Je m'empresse d'aller à la fenêtre la plus éloignée des et donne un grand coup de batte dedans.

La vitre vole en éclats et plusieurs d'entre eux frôlent mon corps et mon visage, y ont de petites griffures et entailles sanguinolentes.

Je me hisse sur le rebord et me propulse à l'extérieur en moi fichant de quelques débris de verre incrustés dans mes mains et mes genoux. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est atteint la forêt pour pouvoir semer ces horribles créatures et atteindre une ville pour rentrer chez moi, et le dernier obstacle entre la forêt et moi est loin d'être insurmontable: un simple portail métallique .

Je fais passer la batte entre les barreaux et entreprendre l'escalade du portail qui se révèle bien plus facile que prévu.

Je saisis ma fidèle arme en bois et fonce sans hésitation dans les bois sombres et quelques peu humides pour essayer de me sortir de ce pétrin.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes passées à courir en ligne droite, je décide de ralentir le pas et de regarder si mes poursuivants sont toujours à mes trousses et pour mon plus grand soulagement, ils n'ont pas l'air de l'être. Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a pas une âme qui vive dans ces lieux. Le vent peine à passer entre le feuillage des arbres et il en va de même pour la douce lueur de la lune.

Je continue mon petit bonhomme de chemin presque tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur nauséabonde envahisse mon nez, une puanteur forte qui ressemble à celle d'une grosse pièce de viande avariée. Je scrute les alentours et ne vois rien à ma hauteur, je relève ma tête pour essayer de localiser la source de l'odeur et c'est à ce moment que je regrette d'avoir regardé vers le haut.

Des cadavres par dizaines, suspendus aux arbres comme des décorations de Noël. Certains sont dévorés par les vers, d'autres ont des membres tellement en lambeaux qu'ils s'écrasent au sol et le reste est dévoré par les espèces de créatures vaguement humaines.

Mes jambes se dérobent et je m'effondre sur le sol humide et boueux, à quelques centimètres d'un pendu détaché. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et une migraine terrible s'empare de moi. Je hurle et moi tords de douleurs pendant que les monstres descendants dans ma direction.

La douleur de ma migraine s'étend dans tout mon corps, c'est comme si des branches pointues essayaient de sortir de moi.

Je me roule dans la boue et distingue au loin une silhouette élancée, presque rassurante au milieu de ce cauchemar.

-À l'aide! Quelqu'un! N'importe qui! Je veux que ça s'arrête!

La figure humaine se déplace quasi instantanément jusqu'à moi et à l'instant même où elle me touche, je tombe dans un profond sommeil.

_Quelques heures plus tard ..._

Mon corps est lourd. Je me sens pâteuse. La lumière blanche m'aveugle. Je j'essaie de me relever mais quelque chose a choisi m'envoie. Je regarde mes poignets, mes chevilles et mon torse et constate que je suis retenu à une grande chaise de dentiste par d'épaisses lanières de cuir.

Je me secoue frénétiquement pour essayer de profiter du cuir, en vain.

Des voix masculines se font entender et des visages plus terrifiants les uns que les autres sortent de la pénombre.

Un «visage» lisse et blanc presque sans relief, un masque bleu avec deux orifices noirs et dégoulinants, un clown démoniaque, des squelettes et un visage livide et balafré, voilà la vision d'horreur qui s'offre à moi.

Je hurle et me débat de toutes mes forces, priant pour que ce ne soit que mauvais rêve.

-H-hey, calmes-toi, tu risques de te briser les os sinon.

L'homme au visage balafré s'avance et tend à main vers moi. Prise de peur et de panique, je plante mes dents dans sa main et serre de toutes mes forces pour l'empêcher de me faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Son visage se tord de douleur et il se rencontra à hurler plus fort que moi.

-Putain mais lâche ma vente principale conne!

Le clown se rue vers moi pour m'ouvrir la bouche de force et un mouchoir vient se poser sur mon nez jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans les pommes.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, deuxième tentative_

Je me sens toujours pâteuse ... mais je sens un petit poids sur mon ventre.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour y voir correctement et je découvre un petit chat couleur crème avec des vieux verts vif en train de me masser le ventre avec ses petites pattes velues. Je remarque assez vite que je suis plus attachée et j'en profite le caresser doucement derrière l'oreille, ce qui le fait ronronner comme un moteur diesel. Je le soulève légèrement et le dépose au niveau de ma poitrine pour pouvoir embrasser le bout d'une petite truffe toute rose.

-T'es le plus mignon des chats toi, tu le sais?

Il me répond par un miaulement bien sonore et une petite léchouille sur mon nez avant qu'une voix grave et rêche couvre son doux ronronnement.

-Doomfanger n'est pas mignon! C'est une machine de guerre! Une bête féroce et sanguinaire!

Je sursaute et me redresse d'un coup pour repérer mon interlocuteur, visiblement tapit dans l'ombre.

Il finit par sortir de la pénombre et un grand squelette se positionne devant moi. Il est plutôt imposant avec sa veste en cuir noire hérissée de photos argentés vifs et luisants, ses deux mètres de hauteur, ses yeux rouges perçants et ses cicatrices qui bardent son œil gauche.

Il m'arrache le chat des mains et pose sur son épaule ... et ça décrédibilise tout le personnage!

-Mec, tu pourrais te présenter au moins, la pauvre, elle ne sait ni comment ni pourquoi elle est là.

La seconde voix masculine et posée est accompagnée d'un autre squelette, plus petit que le grand en noir, qui porte un sweat à capuche bleu et des pantoufles en pilou-pilou rose. Il a l'air calme, une attitude posée au caractère plutôt agressif du premier ministre.

Il me tend la main et affiche un sourire plus amical.

-Pardonne mon ami, il a du mal avec la délicatesse. Je me présente, je suis sans et ravis de te rencontrer.

-Heu je suis- attendez, qu'est-ce que je fais ici?!

Il rit doucement et le cadavre de la dernière fois se plante devant moi.

-Tu es dans notre Académie, et tu devrais faire profil bas. Je te rappelle que tu as taclé deux de nos meilleurs éléments, poignardé de mes amis et mordu ma mains jusqu'au sang!

-Hein? J'vous ai rien fais! Et puis c'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi je suis ici? C'est quoi cet endroit? Pourquoi y avait des monstres? Pourquoi on me poursuivait?

Un grand clown en noir et blanc me coupe net en posant un de ses doigts pointus sur mes lèvres.

-Chut. Tu vas d'abord te plus calme et ensuite, après que l'on soit soit présenté, nous répondront à tes questions.

La pièce entière s'illumine et je découvre qu'il y a plein de personnes au physique plus atypique les uns que les autres autour de moi, et malgré leur apparence plus ou moins rassurante, ils n'ont pas du tout l'air agressif.

Le clown fait un pas en avant et s'incline légèrement.

-Je suis Laughing Jack, mais tout le monde m'appelle LJ ici. Je suis la personne que tu as poignardée avant de t'enfuir dans les bois.

Il me pointe du doigt une partie de son torse bandée et tâchée de sang, et d'un coup je me souviens. C'est la personne que j'ai pris pour Puppet et à qui j'ai effectivement asséné un coup de couteau.

Je m'incline poliment et essaie de parler le plus naturellement possible face à ce mastodonte noir et blanc.

-J-je suis vraiment désolée, je vous ai pris pour l'un de mes poursuivants et-

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, tu as inconsciemment associé mes mains à celles de Puppet. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, sur une même couleur et tu ne pouvais pas te retourner sans risquer de baisser ta garde face à Ruvik.

-R-Ruvik? L'homme balafré?

-Ouais, franchement je me demande comment tu as pu t'en sortir sans plus de blessures.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

-Nan tait-toi, tu poseras tes questions après, laisse-nous nous présenter.

L'homme au sourire permanent s'approche et me fait un bref signe de la main pour me montrer son mécontentement.

-Jeff, tu m'as bouffé la main et mis en danger les Fell.

-Les est tombé?

-Eux.

Il me pointe du doigt le grand squelette en noir de tout à l'heure et un autre squelette, plus petit et rond, avec un sweat à capuche noir orné d'une fourrure épaisse et grisâtre et un col roulé rouge chanté, comme ses yeux . Il possède également un grand sourire orné de dents pointues, dont une en ou.

Il me fait un petit signe de la main et me semble juger.

-Salut, je suis tombé sans. T'es plutôt robuste pour une humaine.

-Heu merci je suppose?

-Mais il n'empêche que t'es inconsciente et imprévisible. T'es presque une plaie.

-Presque? Tu te moques de moi frangin?! C'est une vraie catastrophe ambulante! Si on était pas intervenu, elle serait déjà morte et utilisée comme une vulgaire poupée!

-Mais je t'emmerde! Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter alors que tu ne me connais pas!

-La ferme! Moi, le Grand Fell Papyrus, j'ai tous les droits, y compris celui de t'insulter grosse vache.

Un immense silence s'installe et Fell Sans essaie de calmer son frère comme il peut alors que je bouillonne de colère.

-B-Boss, ce n'est pas très sympa même pour une humaine ça ne se fait pas.

-Et alors? Nous devons faire respecter l'ordre et imposer notre suprématie face aux humains!

-Il y a d'autres façons de faire.

-Hé, redis-moi ce que tu m'as dit à l'instant.

Fell Papyrus se baisse à ma hauteur et aborde une expression satisfaite doublée d'un sourire narquois.

-Je t'ai dit que tu n'es qu'une grosse vache.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Je souris ironiquement avant de lui donner une puissante gifle sonore, à tel point qu'il a un petit mouvement de recul.

-Personne n'a pas le droit de juger mon physique! Et surtout pas un connard dans ton genre!

Il se redresse d'un coup et ses yeux luisent d'une aura très hostile.

Son bras se lève et en un éclair, il me rend ma gifle, mais cette fois, je ressens clairement notre écart de force. Son coup m'a fait tomber à quelques mètres de ma position initiale et ses phalanges ont salement entaillés ma joue. Il se poste juste devant moi et impose bien sa supériorité.

-De quels droits tu oses me frapper?! Tu nous dois la vie, enfin plutôt à moi à vrai dire. Tu dois donc respecter ton maître!

Je peine à me redresser, mais je suis déterminé à soutenir son regard et à ne pas m'écraser face à lui.

Je lui fais face et me tiens prête à riposter.

-Mais dis-donc c'est pire que tout ici, il n'y a pas de rattraper l'autre. Et c'est ça qui est censé être supérieur aux humains? Laisses-moi rire, personne ne vous prendrait au sérieux avec vos têtes et vos façons plus que les douteuses d'emmener des gens chez vous.

-Ho putain, c'est décidé je vais te faire la peau!

Un os pointu apparaît dans sa main et il s'élance vers moi à une vitesse exceptionnelle, prêt à me trouer le ventre sans la moindre hésitation.

Prize de court, je m'accroupis aussi vite que je peux mais je vois déjà son pied pied se placer pour moi frapper.

Je baisse la tête et croise les bras devant mon visage en espérant que ce soit suffisant pour amortir son coup.

Mais au dernier moment, il est tiré en arrière par une espèce de tentacule noir et un grand squelette au sweat orange s'est placé devant moi comme pour me défendre.

Il se tourne vers moi et s'accroupit avant de me tendre la main.

-Tout Va Bien ? Tu peux te relever?

Je le regarde et il a une expression beaucoup plus calme que son homologue en noir et rouge. Sa voix est un peu moins grave que celle de Fell Papyrus mais elle est plus profonde, plus posée, plus rassurante, et il y a son odeur. C'est un mélange de miel doux et de tabac, dont la source est d'ailleurs entre les dents.

Je prends sa main et il me tire vers le haut pour m'aider à me relever.

-Ne prend pas au sérieux cette brute sans cœur, il est tellement bête qu'il n'arrive pas à s'exprimer correctement devant une humaine. Mais en même temps, n'importe qui serait troublé par tant de beauté et d'assurance. Mais bon il faut croire que le plus '' mature '' d'entre nous ne sait pas contrôler ses hormones et ses émotions à la simple vue d'une jolie fille.

Je rougis presque instantanément et il se rencontre à rire gentiment pendant que Fell Papyrus reviens à la charge plus furax qu'avant en tapant des pieds par terre, sauf que ça fait peine à plus plus de bruit que quand je marche sans aucun discrétionnaire.

-Comment tu peux dire des idioties pareilles?! Il n'y a pas plus posé qu'un humain! Elle n'a rien de plus que les autres!

-Mais oui mais oui, c'est pour ça que ton regard du mal à fixer ses yeux?

-J-je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler! Je regarde le droit dans les yeux quand je m'adresse à cette… choisi.

En effet, il regarde plus ma poitrine que mon visage.

Je mets mes bras devant pour la cacher et essaies de me faire plus imposante.

-Mes yeux sont là-haut pervers vente!

-Je ne suis pas un pervers! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est toi la plus perverse vu ce que tu lis.

-Hein? Ce que je lis?

\- Hey ! Ce n'était pas censé être révélé Boss!

Sans s'interposer entre nous et soupire un grand coup avant de regarder avec un air très sérieux.

-Bon, écoute, on n'avait pas le choix, faut pas que tu le prennes mal.

-Comment ça? Expliques-toi bon sang!

-On attendait de surveiller sans interruption, en prévision d'une éventuelle attaque. Du coup, sur se relayait pour regarder vivre ses journées, en direct. On te regardait pas quand tu te douchais ou quand tu étais aux toilettes bien évidement, ni quand tu te- enfin tu comprends! On te laissait un peu d'intimité quand même! En bref, on sait à ce que tu aimes manger, regarder pour te divertir, lire.

-A-attendez, vous déconnez à plein tube là?

-Bref sur sait que tu aimes les Boys Love!

Je me pince l'arête du nez tout en étant rouge de honte et de colère.

-Et je suis censée faire confiance à des mecs terrifiants qui me matent H24?! Tu te fous de moi?! Qu'est-ce qui me retiens de tous vous péter les genoux avant de rentrer chez moi?!

-Ta faiblesse.

Je me tourne vers Fell Papyrus pour lui redonner une claque suivie d'un bon coup de genoux entre les jambes qui le fait tomber à genoux en un instant.

-Bon, à qui le tour maintenant?

Ils s'écartent tous et la douleur intense de la dernière fois s'empare de moi.

Je tombe à genoux et moi tiens la tête en hurlant de douleur. Je me mets à tousser violemment jusqu'à en cracher un liquide épais, un peu comme du sang, mais quand je le vois, je me rends compte que ça n'en n'est pas, c'est noir et visqueux, et ça coule presque en cascade.

J'essaie de moi plus calme comme je peux mais la douleur est plus vive que jamais. Quand la voix profonde d'un homme se glisse entre mes hurlements.

-Tu ne devrais pas nous dénigrer, en soi, tu nous devons la vie, nous te surveillons, nous te protégeons dans l'ombre depuis plus de trois ans et tu comme désormais franchis le point de non-retour en nous ayant poussé à te ramener ici chez nous. Alors sois une gentille fille et calmes-toi un peu.

Je me retourne pour voir à qui appartient cette voix profonde et remplie d'autorité et à ce moment-là, je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir tenté de m'enfuir à nouveau.

Mon interlocuteur est très grand, fin, avec un costard noir orné d'une cravate rouge vif, son visage est blanc, lisse, sans yeux, ni bouche, ni nez. C'est comme si un linge tendu recouvrait son visage.

Il est penché au-dessus de mon corps tordu de douleur pour moi faire ressentir sa supériorité.

-LAISSEZ-MOI! PARTEZ!

Je ferme les yeux et balance mon bras comme pour chasser de la fumée mais au lieu de ça, j'entends le bruit d'un vêtement qui se déchire suivi d'un silence de plomb.

Je rouvre mes yeux et je découvre qu'une rangée serrée d'imposants photos noirs s'est dressée devant moi pour me protéger, et je réalise que cette masse sombre vient tout droit de mes mains qui sont recouvertes de cette même matière.

Je tremble et tente de ne pas céder une nouvelle fois à la panique.

-C-c'est pas possible, je ne peux pas faire ça c'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je vais me réveiller.

Une main blanche et fine se tend devant moi et je relève la tête pour voir de qui elle vient et elle vient de l'homme en costume noir, qui aborde une '' expression '' beaucoup plus sereine.

-Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille, Alvarez Léa, tu fais officiellement partie de l'Académie.


	3. 3 Au revoir ou adieu?

Je suis figée par la surprise, rien ne va ! Ce n'est pas logique ! Rien de tout ça n'est censé se passer, ce sont tous des personnages fictifs !

-Et bien ? Tu ne te relèves pas ?

Il approche sa main et je la repousse d'un geste sec avant de me remettre sur pieds par mes propres moyens.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici. Alors soyez gentils et laissez-moi partir.

L'homme en costume pousse un soupir et se redresse pour me parler convenablement.

-Tu ne comprends pas, si tu ne restes pas avec nous, il arrivera des choses bien pires, à toi comme à ton entourage. Ruvik s'est lui-même déplacé pour te kidnapper, ça veut dire que tu es presque à maturité.

\- Attendez je ne saisis pas tout. Premièrement, comment ça se fait que vous soyez réels ? Et deuxièmement, pourquoi une personne comme Ruvik aurait besoin de moi ?

L'homme tire une chaise et m'assoit de force avant de reprendre la parole.

-Concernant ta première question, nous sommes venus à la vie un peu comme par magie si je puis dire. Nous n'étions pas sur terre contrairement à d'autres espèces comme les vampires, les loups garous, les elfes, les centaures et autres.

-Ils ne sont pas censés être des créatures fantastiques ?!

-Et bien non. Ils ont toujours été là, mais loin des humains. Les créatures fantastiques et les humains ont toujours plus ou moins cohabité ensemble. Ceci dit, certaines espèces sont moins amicales que d'autres, et il n'était pas rare que nos semblables aillent chasser des humains pour se nourrir. C'est pour cela que vos films et récits d'horreur, portant sur des monstres et autres démons les décrivent avec autant de précision, c'est pour vous mettre en garde. Nous insufflons une part de vérité à des artistes pour que vous puissiez mieux nous comprendre.

-D'accord mais comment vous êtes ''venus à la vie'' alors ?

-De puissants elfes et vampires ont créés un portail, permettant à qui le veut d'entrer dans votre monde pour le découvrir, tout en empêchant les entités malveillantes de semer le chaos dans notre société et la vôtre.

-Mais ça n'a pas marché vu les horreurs que j'ai vu.

-E-en effet, des personnes comme Ruvik sont parvenus à échapper à notre surveillance et notre contrôle. Nous supposons qu'ils veulent donner à leurs semblables une place plus importante dans nos sociétés, et ce par n'importe quels moyens. Et le problème majeur est que Ruvik est extrêmement intelligent, il possède énormément de connaissances sur nos espèces et sait parfaitement allier la magie et la science, en plus d'être un excellent stratège et manipulateur. Nous tentons de le capturer pour le ramener dans sa dimension et l'y sceller depuis des années, sans succès.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? Pourquoi je suis impliquée dans un tel merdier ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis une simple humaine.

-Il semblerait que l'intérêt que tu portes à notre culture ai développé des capacités surnaturelles, de la magie si on veut faire plus court. Et tu t'es tellement investie dans tes recherches que sans le vouloir, tes capacités et tes aptitudes se sont vues offrir une puissance gigantesque pour un être humain. Et comme tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte de cela jusqu'à maintenant, tu étais un outil idéal et facile à manipuler, tu aurais fait une machine de guerre parfaite pour Ruvik, tu peux te fondre parmi tes semblables et tu pourrais engendrer des massacres de masse sans la moindre difficulté tant que tu restes sous son contrôle. Ce qui n'est plus possible maintenant.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as conscience de tes capacités, du moins une partie, tu ne peux plus être une marionnette parce que instinctivement, tu voudras retenir des coups pour ne pas blesser des civils innocents car ta moralité et ton humanité te pousserons à faire l'impossible pour ne mettre personne en danger.

-...et si je décide quand même de partir ?

Son « visage » prend un air beaucoup plus grave et les autres personnes présentes dans la salle font apparaître une arme dans leur main avant qu'il reprenne la parole, cette fois avec un ton froid et sérieux.

-Alors nous te tuerons et feront en sorte qu'aucune trace de ton existence ne sois retrouvée par quelconque moyen. Nous ne voulons en aucun cas compromettre l'existence de nos peuples à cause d'un choix purement égoïste. C'est à toi de faire ce choix, soit tu parts et nous te supprimons. Tu peux rester avec nous et nous feront de toi une personne puissante, pouvant protéger les vies de millions de personnes. Et bien sûr, si l'idée de fuir te venait en tête, sache que tu n'auras pas le temps de sortir de cette pièce. Alors, quel est ton choix ?

L'ambiance est plus tendue que jamais, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous prêts à me sauter dessus au moindre geste suspect de ma part.

Je suis dos au mur, dans un sens j'ai envie de partir, de me dire que tout cela n'a jamais existé, mais si ce qu'il dit est vrai, cela veut dire que des personnes seront en danger par ma faute !

Je n'ai plus le choix, si je veux sauver ma peau et celle des autres, je suis obligée d'être de leur côté.

Je prends une grande inspiration, puis me lève en prenant une position solennelle, comme pour prêter serment malgré ma voix tremblante.

-M-moi, Léa Alvarez, vous jure de rester sous votre direction, afin d'œuvrer pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière. Je me dévouerais et obéirais aux moindres de vos ordres et vous jure ma fidélité-

Laughing Jack et Jeff explosent de rire jusqu'à verser des larmes pendant que le reste baisse leur arme et poussent un soupir de soulagement.

-Q-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Rien. C'est juste hilarant de te voir nous jurer fidélité alors que tu es morte de trouille. Et puis c'est marrant de constater que ton comportement change radicalement sous une menace bien faite. Dit Jeff en essuyant ses larmes.

-J'ai eu peur ok ?! Y a rien de mal à ça, et arrête de te marrer ou je t'en colle une !

-Oh comme j'ai peur !

Je vais vers lui et lui offre une gifle atrocement douloureuse qui lui laisse une magnifique trace de mains bien rouge sur la joue.

-Aïe ! Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini de nous frapper ?! On est tes supérieurs !

-J'arrêterais quand vous vous serez décidés à me montrer un peu plus de respect !

-On le sera quand tu nous supplieras de te protéger. Dit Fell Papyrus.

-Tu veux que je finisse de broyer ce qu'il y a entre tes jambes ? T'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure ? À moins que tu sois maso ?

Il s'apprête à me frapper mais l'homme en costard s'interpose et nous éloigne.

-Jeunes gens, calmez-vous je vous prie. Mademoiselle Alvarez, je vais vous demander de venir avec moi dans mon bureau, nous devons discuter de certaines petites choses avant d'officialiser votre acceptation dans mon académie.

-B-bien monsieur.

-Et appelez-moi Slender, ce sera plus simple.

-Bien, Slender.

-Parfait, je vous laisse faire connaissance avec le reste de l'équipe avant d'y aller.

Les présentations se font plutôt vite. Je résume, nous avons Jeff qui est prof d'assassinat, Laughing Jack, l'équivalent de nos profs de sport mais version combat, Eyeless Jack en tant que prof de biologie, Ben Drowned qui s'occupe de tout ce qui est théories, Sally qui est une prof sans thème imposé et les duos Sans et Papyrus d'Undertale, Underswap et Underfell.

Je pense qu'on peut dire que tout va bien si on oublie le fait qu'ils m'ont enlevé et que j'ai des capacités surhumaines. Mais bon, je fais abstraction de tout ça et suis Slender jusque dans son bureau avant de m'installer face à lui sur une chaise tout à fait classique.

-Bien, je constate que tu as à peu près saisi la gravité de la situation. C'est un bon début, mais il reste deux détails majeurs à régler avant que tu ne puisses commencer ta nouvelle vie.

-Qui sont ?

-Tu va devoir choisir ce que tu veux faire pour tes proches.

-Comment ça ?

-Premièrement, il faut que tu sache que nous t'avons fait passé pour disparue depuis que l'on t'a ramené ici, nous avons manipulé quelques civils pour que ce soit plus crédible et tu es recherchée par les autorités. Mais il faut que tu choisisses entre laisser tes proches dans ce mensonge ou leur dire la vérité, en étant consciente qu'ils puissent te rejeter.

-Si je les laisse croire que j'ai disparue...qu'es ce que vous allez faire ?

-Nous allons créer une réplique de ton corps mais à l'état de cadavre pour ne pas laisser ta famille et tes amis dans le doute trop longtemps, ce serai cruel de notre part de faire ça.

-Donc...je serai morte pour eux ?

-C'est ça, mais tu peux toujours essayer de parler à certains membres de ta famille pour leur expliquer la situation.

-Vous croyez sérieusement qu'ils me croiraient ?

-Non, mais tu peux leur épargner ta ''mort'' en leur parlant.

-...je vois. Et pour le deuxième détail ?

-Nous devons te faire passer quelques tests psychologiques et des examens médicaux à la Fondation dès que tu auras fini de couper les ponts avec tes semblables.

-La Fondation ?

-La fondation SCP, tu dois la connaître non ?

-Bien sûr, c'est la base pour ceux qui s'intéressent au paranormal.

-Parfait, je te laisse une heure pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux dire et à qui. Tu peux disposer.

-Merci monsieur.

Je me lève et vais pour ouvrir la porte quand je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tourne vers lui et son expression regorge d'empathie.

-Je sais que c'est un choix difficile pour toi, mais il faut mettre tes proches en sécurité. C'est la solution la plus humaine que l'on ait pu trouver.

-On ?

-Oui, toute l'équipe enseignante et le groupe des squelettes.

-Je vois. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais essayer de trouver les bons mots.

Il retire sa main et quand je sors, je tombe nez à nez avec Blueberry Sans.

-Alors ? Qu'es ce que tu vas faire ?

-Réfléchir à mes dernières paroles. Seule si tu me le permets.

-Pas de soucis. La visite attendra.

-Tu as tout compris.

Je lui tapote la tête en guise de salut et me mets à la recherche d'un coin tranquille et isolé dans cet immense bâtiment, et après une dizaine de minutes, je trouve une sorte de petit jardin secret, caché derrière d'énormes buissons à gauche du bâtiment. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe fraîche et regarde le ciel bleu clair parsemé de quelques nuages blancs qui passent, portés par le vent.

Rien ne vient à l'esprit, je ne sais pas comment leur expliquer la situation ni même ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire. Je ne sais même pas si je dois leur dire au revoir ou adieu.

Je ferme les yeux et imagine des dizaines de scénarios possibles, mais le résultat est le même, je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots.

Je soupire et me mets à somnoler, en essayant de réfléchir à la situation, quand, au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la voix de Slender perce ma bulle de solitude et de silence. J'ouvre les yeux et il est devant moi en train de me tendre la main.

-C'est l'heure d'y aller, tu as choisi qui tu veux voir ?

-Oui.

Je prends sa main et me relève avant d'aller dans son bureau ou nous attend Ben.

-Bon, tu veux que je réunisse qui ?

-Ma mère et mes meilleur·e·s ami·e·s, Johanna, Camille, Nathan et Océane.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, j'aimerais juste qu'on soit dans un endroit accueillant, qu'elles ne se sentent pas en danger.

-Soit, on se revoit dans quelques minutes !

Il disparaît en un instant et quelques minutes plus tard, Slender me prend par le bras avant de se téléporter dans une jolie clairière baignée de lumière, ou m'attendent mes ami·e·s et ma mère pas trop rassuré·e·s par la présence de Ben.

Dès qu'elles me voient, elles foncent sur moi et ma mère me serre dans ses bras la première avant d'être rejoins par les autres.

-Bon sang mais où étais-tu passée ?! Le lycée m'a appelé en me disant que tu avais disparue ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Ma mère pleure et les filles en rajoutent une couche.

-Et puis c'est qui eux ? Et pourquoi on est ici ?

Je m'écarte et contemple leur visage remplis de larmes, de joie et d'inquiétude. Ça me fend vraiment le cœur de les voir dans cet état. Je sais pertinemment que ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.

-Les filles, maman, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

-Que tu rentres à la maison ?

-Non. Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison.

-Comment ça ?! Et puis qui sont ses gens ?!

-C'est grâce à eux que je suis en vie maman. Et si je reste avec vous, je vous mettrai en danger.

Ma mère s'apprêtait à parler quand Slender s'est mis derrière elles pour dresser un mur de tentacules.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ?!

-On est repéré ! Crie Ben

En effet, un petit groupe de créatures vaguement humaines aux griffes acérées foncent sur nous.

-Essaie de te défendre, parce que je ne peux pas tous les gérer et Slender non plus !

-Heu ok !

Je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter mais ces bestioles sont vraiment rapides, elles ne me laissent aucun répit. Je tente de reproduire ce que j'ai fait à l'Académie mais ça ne marche pas très bien, c'est très brouillon, mais malgré tout, j'arrive à en venir à bout avec Ben et Slender.

Je tombe de fatigue. Slender relâche mes proches, sous le choc et effrayées.

\- Léa, je crains que nous n'ayons plus beaucoup de temps, d'autres monstres pourraient venir d'une minute à l'autre. Tu dois faire vite, dit Slender.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Même pour faire mes adieux je ne suis pas capable de trouver les mots justes. Bah du coup je vais y aller comme ça vient : j'aurais rien fais de ma vie sans vous. Je vous dois beaucoup, et franchement, je me dis que sortir de vos vies est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, je vous épargne la peine de vous occuper en permanence de moi. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante que vous ayez gâché du temps pour moi, c'est égoïste mais ça m'a rendue vraiment heureuse de vous connaître.

Un blanc s'installe et elles viennent tour à tour me gifler.

\- Comment tu peux penser de cette manière ?! Tu as de la chance que le blondinet nous ait montré ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée ! Pourquoi tu fais un discours solennel comme si tu signais ton testament ?!

\- Et nous alors?! Tu crois réellement qu'on pense avoir perdu notre temps avec toi ? Si c'était le cas, on ne se serait même pas préoccuper de ton sort quand ces fous t'ont enlevés.

Elles essuient leurs larmes et arborent un large sourire.

-File ! Protèges-toi et protège-nous !

Elles me poussent avant de se faire embarquer par Ben et moi par Slender, malgré mes réticences et mes cris. Je réalise à peine qu'en moins d'une journée, j'ai perdu les personnes les plus chères à mes yeux sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois devant l'Académie, Slender me confie aux Sans et Papyrus.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est une étape nécessaire à ta nouvelle vie. Si ça peut te rassurer, sache qu'elles sont en sécurité, il ne pourra rien leur arriver.

Il me pousse délicatement vers les squelettes qui me font visiter les bâtiments, mais je suis incapable de suivre leur paroles et leur instructions, les visages et les voix de ma mère et de mes amies tournent en boucle dans ma tête, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elles, à tel point que je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit au moment du repas.

Je finis par quitter mon groupe pour me réfugier dans mon petit coin pour y pleurer pitoyablement.

Je hurle et tombe à genoux en repensant à chaque moment passé avec elles et en réalisant que je ne les reverrais plus jamais à cause de Ruvik.

Une main caresse doucement mon dos et une voix amicale se glisse parmi mes sanglots.

-Hey, on se doute que tu souffres mais, si jamais tu as besoin de réconfort, tu pourras toujours te tourner vers nous. On est là pour toi désormais, ne l'oublie pas, on est une famille.

Je relève la tête et vois Blueberry Sans, à genoux à mes côtés, essayant de me calmer comme il peut avec des caresses et des câlins, et je dois avouer que malgré ma peine immense, sa bienveillance et sa compassion me touchent énormément.

-Aller, tu devrais aller dormir. Tu vas à la Fondation demain matin, ça risque d'être éprouvant.

-O-ouais, merci du réconfort.

-Surtout n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit, je serais toujours disponible.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ?

Je dis ça en riant bêtement et il me rend mon sourire.

-C'est vrai, mais on verra ça une autre fois d'accord ?

-D'accord, ça marche.

Il me raccompagne et je découvre ma chambre. Elle est grande, munie d'une pièce principale où trône un grand lit et un immense bureau. Elle possède une salle d'eau avec douche, lavabo et toilettes ainsi que d'un petit dressing rempli d'anciens vêtements à moi et de quelques autres que je ne connais pas.

La pièce principale est décorée avec presque tous les éléments de mon ancienne chambre.

-On n'a pas pu tout mettre, mais on a fait le maximum pour pouvoir tout conserver quelque part.

-C'est déjà énorme, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-En mangeant un peu et en te reposant.

Il me tend des sandwichs et referme la porte, me laissant seule avec mes souvenirs et mon repas.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil après des adieux aussi déchirants.


	4. 4 Quelques tests

**Mercredi 11 Mai :**

C'est le bruit d'un foutu trombone qui me sort brusquement de mon sommeil, si bien que je heurte le mur en sursautant, ce qui a l'air d'amuser Sans ici présent.

-Désolé, mais la manière douce ne marchait pas.

-C'est pas une raison ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-Par le crâne tu veux dire.

-Laisse tomber. Sors de ma chambre sac d'os et laisse-moi m'habiller.

Il referme la porte en ricanant doucement pendant que je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide avant de m'habiller avec les premiers habits qui me tombent sous la main : un jean, un tee-shirt noir tout simple et une vielle paire de baskets.

J'attache mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval puis sort de ma chambre avant de tomber directement sur Sans qui était visiblement en train de m'attendre.

-T'es encore là ?

-Il faut bien, je suis sûr que tu ne te rappelles déjà plus du plan de l'Académie.

-Et alors ?

-Ca va te brusque pas petite, je ne fais que détendre l'atmosphère. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer le chemin le plus court jusqu'au réfectoire.

Je lui emboîte le pas et le chemin n'est pas très compliqué. Il me guide jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée derrière le hall principal.

Je pousse la porte d'une cafétéria tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mis à part le fait que le personnel et les élèves ne soient pas humains. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, une quarantaine tout au plus.

Il y a de tout : vampires, loups garous, centaures, zombies et j'en passe.

Je prends un plateau et imite les gestes de Sans mais ce n'est finalement pas si différent de ce que j'ai pu connaître au lycée ou au collège. Il y a plusieurs plats et des fontaines à boissons sont à notre disposition.

Par chance, ils sont très bien fournis en termes de fruits. Ainsi mon petit-déjeuner est composé principalement de fruits frais et de lait froid.

-Je te croyais plus gourmande, me dit Sans observant mon plateau

-Il commence à faire chaud, je préfère manger léger et froid à partir du moment où les températures grimpent.

-Je vois, chacun à sa manière de se nourrir après tout.

Le repas de Sans est composé en majorité de ketchup et de pain frais. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas besoin d'autant de vitamines que nous.

On avance vers les tables et je sens que tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, remplis d'incompréhension et de dégoût pour la plupart tandis que d'autres sont plein de curiosité.

Je m'assois à côté de Sans sur la table où sont ses congénères et j'entends quelques murmures assez désagréables dans mon dos.

-C'est elle l'humaine qu'ils recherchent ? Franchement, elle n'a rien de spéciale, elle a l'air pathétique.

-Et vous avez entendu les cris d'hier ? C'était pire que ceux d'un wendigo. Y a pas à dire, les humains sont vraiment la race inférieure.

-Hey, matez-moi ces bourrelets ! Je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont prise en pitié.

Ces commentaires sont blessants, mais je me concentre sur mon repas et fais abstraction de ces imbéciles jusqu'au moment ou un loup-garou massif m'attrape par le col et me lance à une dizaine de mètres de mon emplacement initial, pas loin de la fille-insecte de la nuit dernière.

Il s'impose au-dessus de moi et ses yeux sont plein de mépris.

-Ta place n'est pas avec l'élite, tu vas devoir te contenter de rester avec la vermine, c'est clair ?

Il me pointe la fille qui baisse la tête en signe de soumission. Lui me montre des crocs acérés pour m'intimider, mais ce petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi. Je me lève et saisi sa cravate pour le tirer vers moi puis le plaquer sur la table grâce à son poids tout en resserrant le nœud pour le maintenir un tant soit peu en place.

-On n'est pas de la vermine, on vaut autant, si ce n'est plus que des abrutis de votre genre. Alors tu vas être un gentil toutou et tu vas te rasseoir avec tes potes ok ?

-J'suis un loup ! Pas un chien !

Il me donne un coup de pied qui me fait lâcher prise instantanément et enchaîne par une bonne lacération au niveau de mon bras que j'avais mis devant mon visage.

Je me relève à peine qu'il enchaîne avec un coup au ventre et finit par me plaquer au mur en serrant mon cou sous les applaudissements de ses camarades.

-T'as compris maintenant ? Quoi que tu faces, tu resteras inférieure à nous.

Je me débats pour respirer et mon regard se pose sur Sans et les autres, et je remarque que Fell Sans, suivi du reste du groupe excepté Fell Papyrus, me fait signe de me battre avec un petit signe d'encouragement.

Je regarde le loup et tends mes jambes dans son abdomen pour qu'il me lâche, puis remonte d'un coup sec mon genou entre ses jambes avant qu'il s'effondre en couinant et en tenant ses parties génitales.

J'attrape ses cheveux et ses oreilles et les tirent vers moi pour que l'on soit face à face.

-Maintenant écoutes-moi. Tu vas retourner à ta table et ne plus m'emmerder avec tes histoires de races supérieures, sinon je m'assurerais que tu ne puisses plus procréer, ce qui assurerai la fin de ta lignée. Est-ce que j'ai été suffisamment claire ou tu as besoin d'un autre coup pour comprendre ?

Il couine en signe de soumission et sort de la cafétéria la queue entre les jambes et tout le monde me regarde avec stupeur.

-Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ?

Ils se retournent tous pour ne pas avoir à me répondre et le groupe de squelette vient vers moi avec Swap Papyrus et Papyrus en train d'applaudir et Fell Sans qui me donne une tape dans le dos.

-Bien joué gamine, t'as réussi à faire taire l'une des grandes gueules les plus insupportables de l'académie.

-C'est qui les autres ?

-Déjà y a le frère de Fell Sans, répond Swap Papyrus.

-Va te faire foutre ! Ne me rabaisse pas au niveau de ces pourritures !

-Peut-être que si t'arrivais à te calmer et à être un peu plus sympathique il ne te placerait pas aussi pas dans l'échelle, rétorquais-je avec mépris.

-Mais mets-la en veilleuse sale humaine ! T'a peut-être remis ce clebs en place mais n'oublie pas que tu me dois le respect !

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Faut te mettre une muselière pour que tu te taises ?

-Je ne suis pas un animal !

Il s'apprête à lever une nouvelle fois la main sur moi mais Swap Papyrus lui attrape le poignet et le fusille du regard.

-Bon, ça commence à bien faire, tu commences à dépasser les bornes. Ce n'est pas en la frappant que tu gagneras sa confiance et son respect.

-Un peu de sévérité ne lui ferait pas de mal vu son sale caractère !

-Mais il y a une différence entre l'éduquer et la malmener, et tu es dans le deuxième cas.

La tension monte et je sens que j'ai un peu dépassé les bornes pour le coup, alors je me mets entre eux et les sépare comme je peux.

-Arrêtez, c'est moi qui suis allée trop loin, je n'aurais pas dû te répondre aussi méchamment. Pas besoin d'en venir aux mains pas vrai ?

-Tss ! De toutes manières je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Débrouilles-toi.

Il tourne les talons et sort sans dire un mot de plus et Swap Papyrus me caresse la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas si con et méchant qu'il en a l'air. Il ne sait juste pas comment s'exprimer en étant agréable.

-Le Boss est rude avec tout le monde, même envers Slender et les autres.

-Mouais, ça n'excuse pas sa manière d'agir avec moi. Je ne suis pas sa chose tout de même.

-Exact, tu es même l'une des personnes les plus importantes de mon établissement.

La voix chaleureuse de Slender me fait quand même sursauter, puis je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules.

-Mais arrêtez de me faire peur comme ça ! Je vais finir par faire une attaque un jour.

-Excuses-moi, mais une petite équipe de la Fondation viens d'arriver et tu dois te présenter à eux au plus vite.

-Ha ? Ils peuvent se déplacer ?

-Bien sûr suis-moi et quant à toi Fell Sans tu nous suis à la Fondation avec Laughing Jack

-Bien monsieur.

Il est tout de suite bien plus poli et docile quand c'est un supérieur qui lui parle, mais bon, je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça marche dans cette communauté.

On va jusqu'au bureau de Slender et un groupe de cinq hommes masqués et armés nous attendent devant la porte.

L'un d'entre eux s'avance et se penche vers moi pour me tâter le corps en quête d'une éventuelle arme.

-Rien à signaler, veuillez entrer et ne ressortez que quand les mesures de sécurités auront été prises.

-Heu, oui monsieur.

Il ouvre la porte et ne laisse entrer que Slender et moi et je découvre avec dégoût ce que sont leur ''mesures de sécurité'', une muselière, des sortes de menottes du Moyen-Age qui recouvrent l'entièreté de mes mains, une cage et de quoi m'enchaîner intégralement au moins cinq fois.

Je fronce les sourcils et affiche clairement ma désaprobation.

-C'est vraiment humiliant et dégradant. Je ne suis ni un animal ni un monstre.

-Je le sais, mais ce sont les procédures, tu n'as pas le choix. À moins que tu veuilles prendre le risque de te faire fusiller.

-Nan, je me passerai bien de ce genre de choses.

Il fixe les menottes à mes poignets et je me rends compte qu'elles sont super lourdes ! Elles doivent peser au moins dix kilos et m'obligent à tendre mes bras vers le sol pour éviter de me fatiguer inutilement.

Il finit par attacher la muselière et me place dans la cage pour y fixer les chaînes avant de la refermer.

La cage est tellement petite que je suis obligée de m'asseoir pour ne pas me faire mal au dos et à la nuque.

Il fait entrer les gardes et ils inspectent minutieusement leur dispositif avant de me déplacer à l'arrière d'un fourgon blindé avec Fell Sans et Laughing Jack et de prendre la route.

-Et sinon, pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

-Parce qu'il faut un membre de l'équipe administrative de l'Académie pour te surveiller.

-Et que je peux nous téléporter.

-Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de se téléporter alors qu'on a déjà un moyen de locomotion qui semble très bien fonctionner.

-Parce qu'on va en France, au site 06-3.

-On n'est plus en France ?

-Nan, l'Académie est dans un coin isolé du Canada.

Personne ne m'avait prévenu.

-On aurait pu s'installer au fin fond de la Sibérie ou de l'Alaska mais disons que les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas les plus favorables pour la plupart d'entre nous, et certains coins du Canada sont assez isolés et dangereux pour nous tenir loin des humains les plus téméraires.

-Je vois, vous y avez réfléchi pendant combien de temps ?

-Un ou deux mois, il fallait qu'on s'installe définitivement au plus vite, alors on a fait quelques sélections selon des critères bien précis et on a réduit le champ des possibilités au maximum et tout le monde s'est mis d'accord sur le Canada.

-Et il n'y a que l'Académie ?

-Non, il y a une petite ville juste derrière, la population doit avoisiner les cinq milles individus, si ce n'est plus.

-Autant que ça ?!

-Et oui, on a même des hôpitaux, des centres-commerciaux, des bureaux, des commerces en tout genre et un gouvernement. On a tout le confort moderne.

-Wow, vous vous êtes vachement bien développé dans un espace aussi reculé et hostile.

-Il est hostile pour vous seulement, on sait se débrouiller. Et puis il faut dire que la magie nous donne un sacré coup de pouce.

Ils continuent de me parler de leur civilisation et de leur histoire quand ils sont brusquement coupés par le conducteur.

-Bon la téléportation c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? On n'a pas toute la journée !

-Ça va ! Vous avez que ça à faire de toute façon pour cette journée.

-Hey tu vas te calmer un peu tas d'os. On est tes supérieurs dans cette situation.

-Pardon ?!

-Il a raison, techniquement on est sous leur ordres jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient finit avec Léa.

-Génial, je suis ravi.

Sans bougonne un peu et claque des doigts. Je ne ressens absolument aucun changement mis à part le fait que la route se soit soudainement détériorée au vu des secousses et des mouvements assez brusques du véhicule. Après quelques minutes de secousses, j'ai l'impression que l'on repasse sur un chemin en meilleur état, plus lisse, avant que l'on soit immobilisé.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur une sorte de hangar lumineux et spacieux, assez pour entreposer une dizaine de poids-lourd à vue d'œil.

Une quinzaine de personnes armées viennent vers nous pour déplacer la cage dans laquelle je suis pour m'emmener dans une grande cellule pour enfin ouvrir ma prison métallique.

Je me lève et un homme en blouse blanche arrive avec une mallette et la cellule se ferme, me laissant seule avec lui et deux gardes, je ne peux voir que Sans et Jack au travers de la baie vitrée qui nous sépare du couloir.

-En quoi c'était nécessaire la muselière ?

-On nous a rapporté que tu avais tendance à mordre et à t'agiter quand tu n'es pas dans un environnement familier. Nous avons donc prévu des mesures de sécurité adéquates.

-Adéquates ? Elles sont plutôt exagérées. Je ne suis pas une bête et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas vous faire du mal.

-Tu insinues que tu nous voulais du mal ?

-Mais pas du tout !

Il me retire la muselière et me libère de mes chaînes avant d'ouvrir sa mallette pleine d'instruments médicaux puis en sort une seringue.

-Attendez, vous allez faire quoi avec ça ?

-Une simple prise de sang pour la faire analyser le temps qu'on examine la partie externe de votre corps.

-Et je peux savoir comment vous allez faire pour l'intérieur ?

-On va simplement faire une radio et une IRM. Faites-nous confiance, nous n'allons rien faire qui pourrait vous causer des dommages physiques ou psychologiques.

Même si sa voix et ses gestes se veulent rassurants, la vue de l'aiguille qu'il tient me provoque une immense peur. Je recule et me colle au mur pour m'éloigner le plus possible du médecin en essayant de contrôler ma respiration qui devient de plus en plus rapide.

-Mademoiselle, il faut vous calmer, je ne peux pas faire mon travail si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre.

-Vous êtes marrant vous ! Vous avez vu la taille de l'aiguille ?!

-Bon, faites entrer ses superviseurs.

La porte s'ouvre et les gardes laissent entrer Jack et Sans avant de la refermer aussi sec.

Jack vient et se place derrière moi pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et enroule ses longs bras autour de ma taille et de mon buste pour me maintenir contre lui.

-Léa, il faut que tu te calmes. Respire lentement, inspire et expire profondément. On est là, tout ira bien.

-J-je vais essayer.

Je prends une grande inspiration, puis j'expire en soufflant, je répète le processus pendant de longues minutes et arrive enfin à être à peu près sereine.

Le docteur prend mon bras gauche et serre un ruban au milieu du bras pour faire ressortir mes veines.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça risque de te faire un petit peu mal. Mais tu peux tenir la main de quelqu'un si ça peut te rassurer.

Il ne me faut pas plus deux secondes pour attraper la main de Sans, un peu contre son gré, et de la serrer comme si ma vie en dépendait pendant que je sens l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma peau, puis dans ma veine pendant quelques secondes avant de se retirer, laissant de grosses gouttes de sang dégouliner le long de mon bras.

Il confie la seringue pleine à un garde qui sort de la pièce et il désinfecte la plaie. Je me détend et souffle un bon coup puis relâche progressivement la main de Sans, dont le visage a viré au rouge écarlate.

J'allais m'excuser de la prise en otage de sa main mais Jack me devance en riant.

-Mais que c'est mignon ! Tu rougis autant pour si peu ? Toi, l'éternel bougon qui se revendique aussi insensible que son frère aurait un petit cœur sensible et serait doué d'émotions ?

-Pas du tout ! Elle me faisait pitié c'est tout !

Il range ses mains d'un coup dans ses poches et se relève, visiblement agacé, pendant que Jack ricane en caressant ma tête pour ébouriffer mes cheveux avant de me soulever comme un chaton pour me remettre sur pattes.

-Bon, en attendant les résultats de l'analyse et la préparation des machines pour les examens internes, nous allons vérifier l'état de votre âme.

-L'état de mon âme ? Comment vous pouvez vérifier une telle chose ?

-En la regardant tout simplement.

-Mais on n'est même pas sûr de l'existence des âmes, et quand bien même leur existence serait prouvée, comment feriez-vous pour les observer ?

-En la faisant sortir.

Je regarde Sans et son œil gauche se met à luire d'une lumière rouge vive pendant que sa main fait une flexion d'un coup sec, comme si il tirait quelque chose vers lui. Et au même moment, je sens comme une sorte de masse qui sort de moi, comme si on me retirait une grosse écharde et une sorte de cœur brillant et gélatineux sort de ma poitrine.

Il est légèrement translucide, je le touche du bout du doigt et sa texture ressemble vraiment à celle d'une gelée, mais un peu plus ferme avec une surface humide. Mais ce qui semble étonner tout le monde c'est sa couleur, elle est bariolée d'un mélange de rouge, d'orange et de bleu néon. Sans s'approche et l'examine avec beaucoup d'attention et de délicatesse.

-Wow, j'ai rarement vu ça, d'habitude vous obtenez votre couleur définitive vers 15 ou 16 ans maximum. Et quand bien même certains d'entre vous ont plusieurs couleurs, ça n'excède jamais deux.

-C'est mauvais signe ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas connaître ton trait de caractère principal, et ça peut interférer dans l'utilisation de la magie.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles signifient ces couleurs-là ?

-Bah le rouge c'est la détermination, l'orange représente l'audace et le bleu la patience. Ce qui nous rassure, c'est que ce ne sont pas des émotions négatives.

-Et comment je fais pour avoir une couleur unie ?

-Je ne sais pas, rien personne ne peut forcer une âme à s'unifier. Mais il paraît qu'un choc émotionnel intense peut réveiller et activer le caractère final.

-On peut forcer le choc ?

-Nan, il faut que ça se fasse naturellement.

Il relâche mon âme et elle vient reloger dans mon corps pendant que le médecin prend des notes avant de ranger ses affaires.

-Bien, je pense que les machines sont prêtes, veuillez me suivre.

-Bien reçu M'sieur.

On sort de la cellule pour emprunter un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs jusqu'à une grande salle où se trouve une multitude d'instruments médicaux à la pointe de la technologie et après deux bonnes heures à passer de machines en machines et de médecins en médecins, on nous convoque dans un bureau avec le chef des scientifiques.

-Bon, à priori vous avez tout d'un être humain, tout concorde avec notre base de données. Mis à part votre étonnante capacité à encaisser les chocs, vous n'avez rien d'anormal.

-Et ça ?

Sans pointe la radio, plus précisément la courbe que forme ma colonne.

-C'est quoi ça ? Elle n'est pas censée être droite ?

-Si, mais à force de porter des choses lourdes, j'ai commencé à avoir mal et une scoliose s'est formée.

-Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi prononcé.

-Et encore, j'ai évité l'opération avec un corset de maintien, mais ma colonne ne sera plus jamais droite. On ne peut pas guérir de ça.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Blue pourrait t'arranger ça en moins de deux.

-Et comment il compte faire ?

-Il manipule la magie régénératrice à la perfection, ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

-Bien, trêve de bavardage ! Nous allons vous envoyer le dossier dans les jours à venir.

Ils nous escortent et Sans nous téléporte une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci, nous atterrissons directement dans le bureau de Slender.

-Alors ?

-Rien à signaler, elle a juste besoin de quelques soins spécifiques. Mais en soi elle est totalement humaine.

-Et son âme ?

-Un mélange de détermination, d'audace et de patience.

-Donc pas encore unie. Nous y remédierons plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut tester ta puissance.

-Comment ça ?

Jack souris de toutes ses dents en ricanant.

-Avec une immense mêlée !


	5. 5 Courage!

Je regarde Jack qui a l'air on ne peut plus sérieux malgré son sourire.

-Tu plaisantes ? Une mêlée ? Je vais me faire tuer à coup sûr !

-C'est le but, on va tester tes limites physiques.

-Et quand tu dis mêlée, c'est juste moi contre quelques élèves pas vrai ?

-Non, contre tous les élèves !

-Mais c'est de la folie ! Je vais y passer vu comment ils ont l'air de m'apprécier ! Ce n'est pas équitable.

-Tu seras souvent dans des situations où tu devras te battre seule contre un groupe, autant que tu te faces la main maintenant.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais ! File ! Fell Sans va te montrer le chemin jusqu'au gymnase.

-Suis-moi.

On sort et on traverse le hall, puis le jardin avant d'arriver devant un grand bâtiment gris. On entre et tombe sur deux portes avec un dessin d'homme sur l'une d'entre elles et un dessin de fille sur l'autre.

-C'est les vestiaires, dedans y a des casiers à nos noms dans lesquels se trouvent des tenues de sport. Changes-toi vite et évite de t'attirer des ennuis.

-Je vais essayer, merci de m'avoir accompagné.

-Tss, je l'ai fait seulement parce que Jack me l'a demandé, te fais pas de fausses idées.

Il rentre dans le vestiaire en rougissant très légèrement et je fais de même.

Mais dès que je mets un pied dans la salle, je ressens toute l'hostilité que certaines filles portent à mon égard. Je regarde et on est à peu près une vingtaine de filles dont des harpies, des vampires, des animaux humanoïdes, des loups garous et une fille centaure, et elles n'ont pas l'air de toutes me vouloir du bien.

Je vais vers les casiers et cherche mon nom en espérant ne pas avoir à me confronter à l'une d'entre elles. Et après de longues minutes de recherche, je le trouve enfin, et évidement sinon ce n'est pas drôle, je dois passer au travers d'un groupe de filles composé de deux harpies et de trois vampires. Je me fraye un chemin en frôlant de près les plumes de l'une des harpies et j'ouvre mon casier.

Il y a différentes tenues dont une de natation et deux paires de chaussures de sport. Je sors un grand tee-shirt blanc et un jogging coupé au niveau des genoux avec l'une des paires de chaussures et commence à me changer en prenant soin de me mettre dos à elles pour ne pas trop m'exposer, et pour l'instant, ça a l'air de fonctionner, à part quelques moqueries et messes basses, il ne se passe rien.

Je pose mes lunettes et mes vielles chaussures dans le casier avant de me faire un chignon à l'arrache et de le refermer pour aller enfiler mes chaussures sur l'un des bancs. Sauf que quand je regarde la pièce, je me rends compte que les filles ont pris d'assaut les bancs et ne semblent pas vouloir se décaler pour me laisser une place, la seule place disponible que je vois est celle à côté de la fille-insecte, tout le monde semble la fuir comme la peste.

Je m'avance vers elle et essaye de paraître la plus amicale possible.

-Hum, je peux m'asseoir à côté ?

Elle relève la tête, surprise et se colle encore plus au mur avant de me répondre avec une voix peu assurée.

-B-bien sûr, fais comme tu veux.

-Merci, tu peux prendre plus de place si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-D-d'accord.

Je m'assois et enfile mes chaussures avant de faire un double nœud bien serré et de jeter un coup d'œil au vestiaire qui se vide peu à peu de ses occupantes. J'en profite pour essayer d'entamer la conversation avec la fille.

-Sinon moi c'est Léa, et toi ?

-J-je m'appelle Calcium.

-Enchantée !

Je tends ma main vers la sienne pour la serrer et elle se décale d'un coup comme si je l'avais menacé. Je me lève en mettant les mains en l'air pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas agressive.

-Hey, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je voulais juste te serrer la main, comme signe amical.

Une main griffue se pose sur mon épaule et une louve-garou se place à côté de moi, elle est un peu plus grande que moi, avec des cheveux courts et châtains clairs et une silhouette athlétique avec des muscles plutôt bien dessinés.

-Il vaut mieux éviter le contact physique avec Calcium si tu ne veux pas te retrouver malade comme un chien ou en salle de réanimation.

-Mais...

-Bah ne t'en fais pas, Calcium est très gentille. Pas vrai ?

-Si tu le dis Erika...

-C'est un joli prénom.

-Merci ! Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils vous traitent comme des parias. C'est débile, vous êtes des êtres doués de conscience et de sentiments comme nous. Sincèrement, vous valez mieux que ces crânes de piafs.

-Hum, merci du soutien.

-Pas de quoi ! Si t'a un souci, viens me voir ou crie très fort, je serai toujours disponible pour te filer un coup de main.

-C'est VRAIMENT très gentil de ta part.

-Ouais je sais, je suis d'une bonté et d'une gentillesse digne d'un ange. Aller, si on ne se dépêche pas le clown va nous passer un savon.

Elle me prend par le poignet et me jette presque dans la salle tant elle est forte, et je manque de tomber à cause de l'élan qu'elle m'a donné. Je me redresse et constate l'ampleur de la merde dans laquelle je suis, les mecs ont tous l'air aussi forts que brutaux et les filles me donnent l'impression qu'elles sont prête à me tuer sans laisser de trace. Mais le plus gros problème reste les Sans et Papyrus, surtout les Fell qui n'ont pas l'air d'être des gars tendres.

Jack tape dans ses mains et affiche une mine radieuse et enjouée.

-Bon, petit rappel des règles les enfants ! La magie est autorisée et les armes le sont également seulement si elles viennent d'une invocation. Et je précise aussi que le but c'est de tester ses capacités, pas de la tuer c'est compris ?

Tout le monde répond ''oui'' en cœur mais je sens que la plupart n'ont clairement pas l'intention de se retenir.

-De toutes façons, si on juge que vous allez lui donner un coup qui s'avérerait être mortel, on vous stoppera.

Slender, Jeff et Eyeless Jack entrent dans le gymnase à ce même moment et s'installent à côté de Calcium dans les gradins pour nous observer.

-Et croyez-moi, si on a à intervenir, vous risquez de ne pas apprécier la manière dont on aura à le faire.

Jack s'écarte et je me retrouve encerclé par les loups et les centaures qui se placent en première ligne et les harpies en hauteur et le reste en arrière.

-ALLEZ-Y !

J'ai à peine le temps de me mettre en garde que je me prend déjà un méchant coup de poings de la part du loup de ce matin qui me projette en arrière, directement dans les sabots d'une centaure qui m'envoie dans les serres d'un harpie qui prend un peu plus de hauteur avant de me lancer vers le sol. Je me concentre et parviens à faire sortir des sortes de tentacules noirs de mon dos pour m'éviter le choc de la chute.

\- H-hey...ça ne vous dirait pas de ralentir un peu la cadence ? J'ai failli y passer là...

-Certainement pas !

Ils remettent le couvert en attaquant mes tentacules mais rien n'y fait, je ne ressens rien, je prends un peu plus de hauteur et essaie d'analyser la situation :

Je dois me débarrasser rapidement de ceux qui sont au corps à corps tout en faisant attention à ceux qui sont en l'air et en arrière. Sans oublier la bande de squelettes qui peut se manifester à n'importe quel moment.

Je retourne au sol et balaie tout le beau monde qui était au sol d'un grand coup de masse noire, ce qui marche relativement bien. Par contre, j'ai ouvert la voie aux vampires et aux squelettes qui ne se gênent pas pour attaquer de loin, sauf Fell Papyrus qui se jette sur moi, un os tranchant à la main. Je l'esquive de justesse mais je me prend une sorte de rayon dans mon dos, je me retourne et vois les vampires qui invoquent des bombes pour les donner aux harpies et aux oiseaux-humains qui se positionnent au-dessus et autour de moi pour me couper toute retraite possible. Je m'enferme dans une sphère et à peine quelques secondes après, j'entends et ressens les chocs provoqués par les bombes, puis par les coups violents de Papyrus sur ma protection.

Je ne vais pas résister longtemps à ce train-là, je regarde mes mains et je découvre qu'elles sont recouvertes de masse noire, comme mes jambes. Si la masse absorbe les coups, alors je peux me risquer au combat rapproché, mais d'abord, je dois me débarrasser de ces gêneurs.

Je fais exploser ma bulle protectrice et le choc produit par cette dernière fait reculer Papyrus et les vampires que je m'empresse d'emprisonner dans des sphères avec les autres élèves, malheureusement, j'ai raté les squelettes, mais je m'en doutais, ils sont bien plus rapide que moi.

-Je vois que tu te débrouille bien gamine. Me lance Sans avec un petit sourire

-Je te remercie du compliment mon grand.

-Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ton vrai combat commence ici !

Il fait apparaître une rangée de blasters et me vise de front, je l'esquive sans trop de difficulté mais je me retrouve nez à nez avec le blaster de Fell Sans qui m'envoie droit dans les gradins que je percute de plein fouet.

Je tousse et peine à respirer à cause du choc et je vois Papyrus s'approcher, visiblement très inquiet.

-Léa ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

Je me redresse un peu et il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, assez près et peu vigilant pour que je puisse l'enfermer dans une sphère.

-Parce que tu aides tes adversaires ?

-Hein ?

Je l'enferme sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrive et me redresse pour respirer un grand coup.

-Ne croyez pas pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! Je suis tenace !

Je m'élance et lève une rangée de pics sous leurs pieds, ce qui les force à se maintenir en l'air avec leur blasters. J'attrape celui de Blue juste avant qu'il ne puisse prendre plus de hauteur et l'enferme avec Papyrus.

Swap Papyrus tire une latte et sourit en faisant luire son œil.

-Bravo, tu as réussi à mettre hors-jeu les plus conciliant d'entre nous, mais ne pense pas qu'on va être tendre avec toi. Le but, c'est de te pousser à bout.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Ils me mitraillent avec leur blasters et leurs os et je cours dans tous les sens pour les éviter pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me protéger dans une bulle. Mes poumons me brûlent et je suis à bout de souffle, je ne tiendrais jamais dans la durée tant qu'ils auront l'avantage du terrain, je dois les forcer à rester au sol. Je recouvre le plafond de masse noire et fait descendre des pics jusqu'à ce que la hauteur maximum soit d'environ trois mètres, mais pendant qu'ils descendent, Fell Sans en profite pour dresser un barrage d'os autour de moi et son frère en profite pour m'attaquer et réussi à me taillader les seules parties de mon corps qui n'étaient pas recouvertes de masse noire avant de s'écarter subitement.

Je le regarde et il sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Rend toi à l'évidence, tu ne pourras jamais remporter une seule victoire face à l'un d'entre nous, encore moins si on est plusieurs. Tu es faible, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à inspirer la pitié pour que tes ennemis daignent t'épargner.

-Ne me prend pas pour de la vermine ! Tu verras, un jour j'arriverais à tous vous faire mordre la poussière ! Toi le premier !

-Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-En persévérant !

-Ho, comme c'est mignon. Vas-y approche, si tu es si sûre de toi.

Je sens la colère monter en moi, j'en ai vraiment assez qu'il me prenne de haut comme ça ! Je vais pour avancer mais je ressens tout d'un coup un poids dans ma poitrine qui m'empêche de bouger, et je sens mon âme sortir de mon corps, je la regarde et elle est bleu, mais pas le même bleu que la Patience. Et est soudainement projetée au sol et je sens une pression énorme s'abattre sur moi qui me force à me coller au sol.

-Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne voulais pas me montrer quelque chose ?

-Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Il approche et me saisit les cheveux pour me forcer à regarder son visage remplit de mépris et son œil luisant.

-J'arrêterais le jour où tu parviendras à me toucher. En attendant, je vais te faire vivre un enfer bien pire que celui que tu as vécu chez les humains.

Il m'écrase le visage contre le sol et je sens un craquement au niveau de mon nez et je hurle de douleur avant que son pied me maintienne par terre en appuyant dans mon dos.

-Tu souffres ?

-Enfoiré de tes morts. Bien sûr ! Tu m'as explosé le nez !

-Alors supplies-moi de te laisser !

-Même pas en rêve !

Il continue de me blesser jusqu'à ce que je ne bouge plus. Il s'écarte et je relève mon visage et mon regard se porte sur Sans et Swap Papyrus qui me regardent d'un air désolé mais déterminé à m'immobiliser.

Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner, pas après les efforts que j'ai fait pour leur tenir tête. J'essaie de me relever mais rien à faire, je suis clouée au sol.

-Tu devrais arrêter, tu risques de te faire très mal.

La voix de Sans est calme, bienveillante, il veut juste que je me rende. Mais je n'en ai pas envie, je veux leur prouver que je vaux quelque chose. Je puise dans mes réserves et arrive à me mettre à genoux lentement et difficilement sous leurs yeux médusés.

-Tu sais, on m'a toujours appris qu'on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, et j'ai toujours fait le maximum pour appliquer ça. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais quitte à me retrouver dans un sale état, je préfère le faire pour mettre une branlée à ce sac d'os en rouge et noir !

Je me relève encore un peu et le poids sur moi s'intensifie et enfonce mes pieds dans le sol, mais je ne renonce pas, je force à fond et arrive enfin à me tenir debout face à leurs mines stupéfaites. Je fléchis mes jambes et m'élance et quand mes pieds quittent le sol, je sens le poids disparaître d'un coup et je vole vers Fell Papyrus pour lui mettre un coups de poing dans le nez qui le fait tomber sur le dos avant de d'appuyer mon pied sur sa cage thoracique et d'aborder mon plus beau sourire.

-Alors ? On fait moins le malin hein ?

-Tss, ne crie pas victoire trop vite !

Il fait sortir un os qui m'atteint au ventre de plein fouet et me soulève dans les airs. Il se relève et me donne un coup dans l'estomac si violent que j'en crache une partie de mon repas accompagné de sang avant que m'écraser dans les gradins.

Je tousse des restes de nourriture et de sang sans pouvoir bouger le moindre membre, je sens mes forces me quitter peu à peu et vois que toute la masse noire que j'avais créée a disparue.

-NON ARRÊTE !

La voix de Sans résonne et je vois Fell Papyrus se jeter sur moi, prêt à en découdre, mais je ne peux plus bouger, je n'ai même plus la force de me protéger.

Mais juste avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, la silhouette de Slender se dresse devant moi et Laughing Jack choppe Papyrus en plein vol et le plaque au sol avant que Eyeless Jack ne pulvérise une bombe à poivre dans les yeux de Papyrus qui hurle de douleur.

Je vois Blue se dépêcher de venir à mes côtés avant de poser ses mains sur mon ventre en diffusant une chaleur apaisante qui me fait oublier ma douleur avant d'être rejoins par Eyeless Jack qui fait de même. Ça dure un bon quart d'heure avant que a douleur ne disparaisse complètement et que je puisse me relever.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Me demande Blue

-Ouais, merci du coup de main. Je pense que je vais éviter d'en faire trop contre vous dorénavant.

-Oui, au moins le temps que tu gagnes en puissance.

EJ m'aide à redescendre sur la terre ferme et la première chose que je vois c'est le visage rouge et dégoulinant de Fell Papyrus qui est fermement maintenu par le col par LJ.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! T'aurais pu la tuer ! Imagine si on n'était pas intervenu ! Maintenant tu vas t'excuser et lui jurer que tu ne seras plus jamais aussi violent avec elle !

-Jamais !

-Tu veux un autre coup de spray ? On peut vider la bonbonne sur toi si tu veux.

Il grogne, râle et fuis mon regard avant de finalement bougonner en me regardant presque dans les yeux, mort de honte.

-Je m'excuse de mon comportement...

-Et ? Demande LJ

-...et rien d'autre !

-Papyrus.

-C'est bon c'est bon ! Je m'excuse de mon comportement qui était inacceptable et je jure que je te traiterais avec plus d'humanité et de respect...

-Et bah voilà ! Ce n'est pas compliqué quand t'y mets du tiens.

Jack le lâche et il tend la main de Papyrus vers moi.

-Quoi encore ?!

-Serre-lui la main.

-Non !

-Fait-le.

Le ton sec de Jack le pousse à prendre ma main et à la serrer convenablement, sans me broyer les os et je lui rends la pareille en souriant gentiment.

-En espérant repartir sur de bonnes bases. Sans rancunes hein ?

-Mouais, on verra.

Il part dans les vestiaires en râlant et une salve d'applaudissements retentit, tout le monde m'applaudis à ma plus grande incompréhension jusqu'à ce que Sans vienne me tapoter le dos

-Tu m'en bouche un coin ! Tu as réussi à te défaire de notre attaque spéciale et du as même accomplis l'exploit de blesser la brute en rouge et noir ! Franchement, félicitations !

-Vraiment ? À ce point ? Vous n'avez pas relâché votre attaque de vous-même ?

-Oui, c'est la première fois que ça arrive, tu étais tellement déterminée à nous attaquer que le sort s'est rompu de lui-même.

-Oh, je vois.

Les applaudissements s'arrêtent et quand je regarde Sans, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus grande, on a moins d'écart de taille.

-Tiens ? J'ai grandi ?

-Fell Sans m'a montré la radio de ton dos. Du coup quand je t'ai soigné, j'en ai profité pour redresser ta colonne, c'est pour ça que tu es plus grande.

-Ho je vois. Merci infiniment Blue !

Il sourit et me laisse aller dans les vestiaires, et l'ambiance y est beaucoup plus détendue comparée à tout à l'heure, les moqueries sont plus discrètes et les remarques sont moins blessantes. Je me fraie un chemin jusqu'aux cabines de douches et me savonne bien pour retirer le sang qui a eu le temps de sécher sur ma peau, et mon dieu j'ai oublié à quel point le sang peut être collant sur n'importe quelle surface.

Après m'être battue sous la douche pendant dix bonnes minutes, je ressors avec une serviette enroulée autour de la poitrine et me dirige vers mon casier pour remettre mes anciens vêtements qui se révèlent être très compliqué à enfiler quand on a la peau encore humide, mais après quelques galères, je ressort des vestiaires habillée, fraîche et propre. Mais je découvre rapidement que c'est la cohue en sortant de genre de cours, tout le monde se bouscule et je fini par heurter Calcium qui pousse un petit cri avant de me pousser loin d'elle, sauf qu'à cause de la surprise, je n'ai pas le temps de me rattraper à quoi que ce soit et je m'écrase au sol.

Je la regarde et elle a l'air complètement paniquée.

-J-je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, c'est juste...que c'est dangereux de me toucher.

-Je comprends ne t'en fais pas, mais ça fait quoi exactement si on entre en contact avec toi ?

-Et bien...

-Un truc de ce genre.

Erika lui lance un petit rongeur et dès qu'elle l'a dans les mains, il se met à pourrir et son squelette forme des excroissances qui le transpercent de part en part.

-Ha. Ok je vois.

-Par contre, Calcium t'a bien touché non ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien ?

-Hein ?

Je regarde l'endroit où l'on s'est touché et vois qu'ils sont recouvert de masse noir, et par conséquent ma peau n'est pas atteinte.

-Comment c'est possible ?

Calcium se rapproche de moi, fascinée par mon absence de blessures.

-Je pense que ma masse noire agit comme une sorte de symbiote, genre comme Venom. Il protège son hôte de certaines agressions et se déploie instantanément quand le porteur est pris de court.

-Mais alors ça voudrait dire...

-Que je peux te câliner!

Je me recouvre de masse noir et la prend dans mes bras avant de lui caresser le dos tout en la berçant légèrement. Je la sens d'abord se crisper, puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, elle se détend et se laisse aller, jusqu'à ce que je sente des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon épaule. Je nous sépare et elle pleure à chaudes larmes.

-M-mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Je t'ai fait mal ? Je t'ai blessé ?! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait !

-Rien du tout...tu es juste gentille. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un moment.

-Comprend-la, personne ne peut entrer en contact avec elle et tout le monde la rejette. Ça la rend émotive.

-Ha...bah maintenant si tu veux de l'affection, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir. On pourra traîner et manger ensemble par exemple.

-S-si tu veux...

On sourit et en marchant, on finit par se retrouver derrière les squelettes et je me mets à penser à un truc.

-Dites les filles, si Calcium était tendue à cause du manque d'affection, ça veut dire que les gens se détendent quand ils en reçoivent ?

-Humm ton résonnement est bon, mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Erika baisse une de ses oreilles en guise d'incompréhension et Calcium penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté pendant que j'affiche un énorme sourire qui laisse une petite idée de la connerie que j'ai en tête.

-Ça veut dire que si j'arrive à câliner les Fell, ils seront plus détendus, et par conséquent plus vivables.

-Heu, tu veux vraiment t'y risquer ?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien pas vrai ?

Je cours vers Fell Sans mais me fais arrêter net par quelque chose avant que je ne puisse effleurer son sweat, et je m'aperçois que mon âme a viré au bleu et que je flotte à quelques mètre du sol, face à Fell Sans qui s'est retourné.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ?

-Je voulais te câliner.

-Me câliner ?! Non mais tu m'as pris pour une peluche ?!

-Mais je pensais que ça allait te détendre...Et puis je n'allais pas me risquer à essayer sur ton frère.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je ne t'inspire pas assez confiance ?

-Exactement, et puis je suis sûre que tu allais me frapper si je posais ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ta veste.

-Et tu as parfaitement raison.

Sans me repose pendant que les autres rigolent dans la barbe qu'ils n'ont pas avant qu'on ne se disperse jusqu'à l'heure du repas que l'on passe tous ensemble avant de se séparer une nouvelle fois pour aller dormir.

Je regarde par la fenêtre en pensant aux nouveaux cours auxquels je vais assister à partir de demain, je regarde l'emploi du temps que Jeff m'a donné en même temps qu'une sacoche contenant des cahiers et des notes des cours précédents. Ça va vraiment me changer de mes anciens cours mais ça promet d'être bien plus intéressant.


	6. 6 Ils sont cools vos cours

**Jeudi 12 Mai :**

Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point c'est violent de se faire réveiller par du métal quand on doit aller en cours. Je sors du lit encore dans les vapes et me débarbouille à l'eau glacée pour bien me réveiller avant de me laver les dents et de m'habiller avec un jean, un débardeur sous une chemise canadienne et une vielle paire de baskets pour enfin sortir pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Erika et de Calcium.

-Coucou, bien dormi ma grande ?

-Oui et vous ?

-Nickel !

-J'ai bien dormi aussi, murmure Calcium.

-Hey j'y pense mais, tu vas assister à tes premiers cours aujourd'hui. Ça va tu n'es pas trop nerveuse ? Ricane Erika toute excitée.

-J'appréhende un peu, ce ne sont pas des cours banals quand même.

-Ouais, mais au moins on apprend des tas de choses utiles pour se défendre et vous protéger quand on aura terminé nos études.

-D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, comment ça se fait que vous soyez aussi peu dans l'Académie ? On m'a pourtant dit que votre population avoisinait les 5000 habitants, alors pourquoi il n'y a pas plus d'élève ?

-Parce que quand on sort de l'Académie, on obtient un diplôme qui nous permet d'aller patrouiller dans vos villes pour jouer le rôle d'un gardien. En gros quand on s'inscrit ici, c'est pour devenir un genre de garde.

-Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi la majeure partie d'entre vous déteste les humains ?

-C'est pas qu'on les déteste, certains les méprisent au plus haut point.

-Pourquoi ils sont là alors ?

-Bah quand on sort d'ici avec le diplôme en poche, on est propulsé dans les plus hautes sphères de notre société, on devient des personnes importantes, respectées et respectables.

-En gros vous devenez populaires si on fait simple.

-Exactement, donc pour certains, c'est une obligation de leur famille et pour d'autres c'est une vocation. Mais je pense que tu as compris que certaines personnes sont là pour la gloire et la fortune que leur procurera le travail de gardien une fois sortis d'ici.

-Ouais, tout le monde n'est pas là pour défendre une noble cause ou faire preuve de pur altruisme. Mais du coup, comment vous obtenez ce diplôme ? Ça se fait en combien d'années ?

-Tout dépend de tes capacités, il n'y a pas de nombre fixe d'années, c'est l'équipe enseignante qui choisit les personnes jugées aptes à entrer dans la Garde, ensuite elle les envoie chez les Empereurs qui mettent les prétendants à l'épreuve pour enfin donner un résultat final.

-Les Empereurs ?

-Ce sont les personnes les plus puissantes de notre communauté, ils sont responsables des portails et de la protection de la population. Ils ont même réussi à acquérir l'immortalité pour être sûr de toujours veiller sur nous.

-L'immortalité, carrément ?

-Parfaitement, même si en général on vit bien plus longtemps que les humains, on finit tous par mourir de vieillesse au bout d'un certain temps. Mais ils ont repoussé leurs limites pour obtenir l'immortalité et nous protéger.

-C'est plutôt impressionnant.

-Et oui, mais c'est pour ça que certains d'entre nous ont plus de 20 ans âge humain, les examens sont super durs, et ce n'est pas rare que certains abandonnent avant d'avoir réussi. Mais bon, c'est ce qui prouve qu'on ne devient pas Garde sans efforts, ça se mérite.

-Je suis d'accord, une si grande responsabilité ne se prend pas à la légère.

On finit de manger avant d'aller dans un amphithéâtre. Comme je ne veux pas laisser Calcium de côté, je décide de m'installer à côté d'elle au lieu de m'entourer du groupe de squelettes qui m'a simplement salué de loin. Je feuillette le cahier où sont inscrites les notes des cours précédents et je constate qu'il y a un fossé énorme entre nos cultures, leurs capacités n'ont rien à voir avec les nôtres et quant à leurs « animaux », si jamais je tombais nez à nez avec l'une de ces créatures cauchemardesques, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour me mettre en pièces. Jeff entre dans la salle et frappe dans ses mains pour nous faire comprendre que le cours commence.

-Bon, puisque Léa n'a aucune idée de ce sur quoi porte nos cours, nous allons tous passer quelques jours à revoir les bases, ça ne vous fera pas de mal de réviser un petit peu.

Certains élèves râlent un petit peu mais la plupart ne sont pas contre cette idée qui m'arrange beaucoup, ça m'évitera d'avoir trop de retard.

-Mettez-là en veilleuse ! Je vous rappelle que certains d'entre vous sont incapable de survivre plus d'un quart d'heure face à un groupe de zombies alors que Léa vous a presque tous mit au tapis en moins de dix minutes. Donc vous vous la fermez et on reprend les premiers cours qu'on a vus ensemble.

Cette répartie cinglante de Jeff me fait beaucoup sourire, il calme la classe avant de débuter sa leçon.

Ce premier cours n'est pas bien compliqué en soi, on étudie l'anatomie des humains, des humanoïdes et des monstres. La différence, c'est que les humanoïdes regroupent toutes les créatures dont l'apparence ressemble beaucoup à celle des humains mais auxquelles se rajoutent des caractéristiques surnaturelles alors que les monstres n'ont rien ou presque d'humain voire n'ont tout simplement pas d'enveloppe charnelle. En gros c'est plutôt simple de se débarrasser d'un humain ou d'un humanoïde, il suffit d'endommager un maximum les zones connues pour être vitales afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Les monstres quant à eux, ont chacun leurs spécificités. On peut les éliminer en réduisant leur corps à néant ou en utilisant des éléments naturels, ou bien encore certains objets magiques.

Le cours passe relativement vite, je n'ai même pas vu le temps filer tellement j'étais absorbée, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'avais remplis une dizaine de pages de notes et de croquis explicatifs.

-On change de salle pour le prochain cours, tu me suis ?

-Oui pas de soucis.

Calcium et Erika me conduisent jusqu'à la salle de sciences, qui ressemble à un laboratoire avec tous ces instruments à la pointe de la technologie et une multitude de fioles colorées et soigneusement étiquetées.

-Dis, pourquoi personne n'est là ?

-J'avais oublié, on a une pause de 30 minutes.

-Sérieusement ? Bon bah on n'a qu'à rester là et papoter un petit peu alors.

-Ça me branche ! Tu veux parler de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, de ce que vous voulez.

-C-comment tu te sens parmi nous ?

-Presque comme au lycée, y a des gens qui ignorent mon existence, d'autres qui ne la tolèrent pas et certains qui l'acceptent. Ça ne me change pas trop de mon ancienne vie.

-En parlant de ça, tu arrives à t'y faire ? Je veux dire, tout s'est passé très vite et on ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-J'essaie, je m'adapte comme je peux.

Un petit blanc s'installe avant qu'Erika ne le brise avec un entrain bien trop prononcé à mon goût.

-Bon, tu as déjà quelqu'un dans le viseur n'est-ce pas, tu as choisi lequel des beaux mâles qui t'entourent ?

-Quoi !? De quoi tu parles ?

-Les squelettes ne restent que très peu groupé, ils ont plus tendance à discuter et traîner avec d'autres élèves, dont moi. Et Blue m'a clairement dit que tu admirais énormément certains de ces congénères.

-Et ? Je peux les admirer sans que ça aille plus loin.

-Oh allez ! Qui est-ce qui te fait le plus craquer ? À moins que tu aies plusieurs choix ?

-Ça suffit ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une vie amoureuse pour le moment, je me débrouille très bien toute seule !

-Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que dans quelques mois tu tiendras un discours complètement différent, Et je pense que tu tiendras autre chose aussi, ponctue Erika.

Elle rit aux éclats et continue de me taquiner alors que Calcium fait tout pour calmer le jeu avant qu'Eyeless Jack n'arrive à notre niveau.

-Les filles, j'aimerai que vous baissiez d'un ton s'il vous plaît, le cours ne va pas tarder à commencer.

-Oui M'sieur !

Erika se lève la première et va s'installer au fond de la classe avec Calcium, et je remarque que ce sont des tables de deux, il faut donc que je me dépêche de me trouver une place avant de me retrouver avec un boulet. Je m'installe sur une table au premier rang proche du mur et attends patiemment que la salle se remplisse, et effectivement les squelettes se dispersent dans la salle mais semblent éviter les filles et les machos.

Bien évidemment, Fell Papyrus me passe devant en me snobant royalement et son frère se contente de faire comme si il ne m'avait pas vu. Blue et Papyrus se mettent avec des gars qui ont l'air plutôt gentils, rien d'étonnant. Les derniers à arriver sont Sans et Swap Papyrus, qui n'ont pas l'air pressés d'aller en cours mais qui semblent tout de même déterminés à s'asseoir près de moi. Malheureusement pour Papyrus, Sans le devance en se téléportant directement sur la chaise et en profite pour le narguer avec son sarcasme.

-Désolé, soit un peu plus rapide la prochaine fois, mon grand.

-J'y compte bien, mon petit.

Il me fait un signe de main en guise de salut avant de s'installer à la table juste derrière la mienne, Sans quant à lui, sort ses cahiers et de quoi écrire pendant que je l'imite.

-Léa ?

-Oui ?

Je me tourne vers Sans qui me tend un de ses cahiers remplit de notes et d'explication en souriant.

-Je te laisse recopier mes notes, tu vas en avoir besoin. Et au pire, je pourrais toujours t'expliquer et éclaircir certains points après le cours si tu en a besoin, ou envie.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et glisse son carnet sous ma main en la frôlant, ce qui me fait rougir bêtement et inconsciemment.

-Merci, c'est très gentil de le proposer.

-C'est naturel d'aider la personne qu'on protège depuis un moment.

-Sans, c'est le moment d'étudier, pas de draguer, dit Eyeless en interrompant mon camarade. Bien que cela semble porter ses fruits, je te demanderais de te concentrer sur un tout autre type d'alchimie.

-Excuses-moi Jack.

Jack l'a coupé de manière nette, mais pas agressive comme Jeff ou Laughing auraient pu le faire. Il est resté très poli et calme, un peu comme Slender. Je parcours les notes de Sans et les recopies tout en suivant le cours de Jack qui parle des différentes manières d'intoxiquer quelqu'un et des voies qui permettent à un poison, une drogue ou une toxine de pénétrer dans le corps d'une personne. J'ai déjà plus de facilités dans ce cours puisqu'on a déjà abordé les thèmes des intoxications et des micro-organismes au lycée pour nous sensibiliser à l'hygiène qui doit être irréprochable dans une cuisine. Mais je dois quand même avouer que les notes de Sans me sont d'une grande utilité, elles sont claires et précises, à tel point que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide de la part d'une tierce personne.

Le cours passe relativement vite et la pause déjeuner arrive. Je tends le carnet à Sans afin de le lui rendre mais il m'en empêche et secoue un carnet identique à celui qu'il m'a prêté en rigolant.

-Garde le va, je l'ai déjà.

-Mais, comment c'est possible ?

-La magie est utile pour pas mal de choses tu sais. Ce n'est pas difficile de dupliquer des objets.

-En effet, c'est sacrément utile.

-Bon, je te laisse. Tu manges avec tes nouvelles amies ce midi ou tu nous rejoins ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je verrai ça au moment voulu.

-Pas de soucis, à tout de suite.

Il sort de la salle et quand je m'apprête à faire de même, Jack m'interpelle.

-Léa ? Tu peux venir un instant ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis censé te remettre ceci.

Il me tend mon téléphone et une chaîne avec un médaillon en forme d'emblème attaché dessus.

-Merci pour le téléphone, mais c'est quoi ce collier ?

-C'est l'emblème de notre académie, tu es priée de le porter en permanence, ainsi nous pourrons te localiser avec précision si jamais tu sors de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Et pour ce qui est de ton téléphone, Ben l'a réparé et amélioré, désormais tu seras sur une ligne cryptée et personne à part nous ne pourra te localiser grâce à lui.

-Tout pour la sécurité de vos élèves.

-C'est le minimum que l'on puisse faire. Personne ne doit vous nuire, surtout toi, tu ne dois tomber sous aucun prétexte entre de mauvaises mains.

Je souris et enfile la chaîne avant de quitter la salle.

-Une dernière chose.

-Oui ?

-Nos contacts sont inscrit dans ton répertoire, si tu as le moindre souci tu peux nous contacter, nous répondrons toujours présent.

-Je vous remercie. Je vous laisse, bon appétit !

-Bon appétit à toi aussi.

Je sors puis marche dans les couloirs en direction du réfectoire, mais une fois dans le hall, un tableau rempli d'affiches attire mon attention et me pousse à examiner son contenu plus en détail. Ce sont des avis de recherche, beaucoup d'entre eux nous demande d'avertir le personnel et de rester éloigné de ces personnes. Parmi les personnes recherchées, il y a Ruvik, Puppet et Springtrap. Mais deux personnes se détachent du lot, sur leur avis, il nous est ordonné de les capturer vivant et de les ramener à un supérieur, et sous ces indications, les portraits d'un squelette blanc avec des taches d'encres et un œil jaune en forme d'étoile et un squelette noir aux yeux rouge et jaunes. Ink et Error sont les seuls à être recherché vivant ici, mais il y a un truc en plus sur l'avis d'Error, il est recherché pour haute trahison et blessures graves à l'encontre d'un allié.

Vu que je ne suis au courant de rien, il faut que j'aille à la pêche aux infos, et les plus calés sur ce sujet sont très certainement les Sans et les Papyrus. Je vais au réfectoire et prend mon repas pour m'installer de manière très déterminée au milieu de leur table, ce que salue Swap Papyrus avec un sourire amusé.

-Et bien, quelle entrée. Tu reprends du poil de la bête, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, on te manquait tant que ça ?

-J'ai des questions à vous poser, tout simplement.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur Ink et Error, qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

Sans, Blue et Papyrus manquent de s'étouffer avec leur repas pendant que les Fell et Swap Papyrus me dévisagent.

-Bah quoi ? C'est tabou c'est ça ?

-Pas que ce soit tabou, mais c'est assez compliqué. Me répond Sans

-Comment ça ?

-On va laisser Swap Paps t'expliquer, il est le mieux placé pour ça. Dit Blue

-Ça a commencé environ deux ans avant qu'on ne se penche sérieusement sur ton cas. Comme tu le sais Ink et Error ont de formidables pouvoirs, la Création et la Destruction, mais malheureusement, Error était craint et rejeté de tout le monde parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas bien son pouvoir alors qu'Ink était adulé. Bien sûr, il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Error pour détester Ink et les bastons entres eux arrivaient plus fréquemment que les miennes avec Fell Paps, mais elles étaient très violentes, au point où on a vraiment cru qu'ils allaient s'entre-tuer. Mais un jour, ça a vraiment dégénéré, ils ont relâchés tellement de puissance d'un coup qu'une partie du hall a été réduit en miettes, et quand le nuage de fumée s'est dissipé, il ne restait qu'Error, debout au milieu des décombres en brandissant le pinceau d'Ink, sauf qu'Ink était introuvable. Évidemment après ça, Error a quitté l'Académie pour rejoindre le parti de Ruvik, en jurant de rétablir la vraie justice par n'importe quel moyen, et depuis, aucunes nouvelles.

Je suis soufflée par une telle histoire, mais un truc me chiffonne, Ink devrait être mort après ça, alors pourquoi il serait recherché ?

-Mais alors, pourquoi on recherche encore Ink ? Il n'est pas censé être mort suite à ça ?

-Non, aucun de nous n'a vu ou senti son âme se briser, on est persuadé qu'il est encore en vie, sinon il n'aurait pas laissé son pinceau sans protection. Je suis sûr qu'il attend le bon moment pour revenir.

Je n'ai jamais vu Swap Papyrus aussi sérieux, il ferait presque peur avec son air froid, rien à voir avec son expression habituelle. Il souffle un coup et reprend son sourire posé et me caresse la tête.

-Maintenant tu sais tout, et si tu penses les avoir aperçu, fonce nous le dire ou bien aux profs.

-Bien reçu.

-D'ailleurs...

Il glisse sa main dans ma poche et en sort mon portable, il le déverrouille semble fouiller dedans.

-Hey rends-moi ça !

-Du calme, je te file juste mon numéro.

Il me montre l'écran et appelle le numéro en question et son portable se met immédiatement à vibrer, je soupire et reprend mon téléphone.

-T'aurais pu me demander avant de le prendre.

-Ouais mais j'avais envie.

-Moi aussi je veux ton numéro !

Je soupire et tend mon téléphone à Blue qui est complètement surexcité qui le passe ensuite à Papyrus et enfin à Sans puisque les Fell le rejette, bien évidement.

Mit à part ça, le reste du repas se déroule sans soucis, on discute et on mange tranquillement avant de se séparer une nouvelle fois en attendant le prochain cours. En ce qui me concerne, je me mets à la recherche de la bibliothèque, je suis sure d'avoir vu un petit panneau qui indiquait sa direction. La bibliothèque se situe à l'étage, juste avant le gymnase. C'est une salle gigantesque avec des étagères qui montent jusqu'au plafond et une multitude de fenêtres qui apportent toute la lumière nécessaire pour lire tout au long de la journée. Je me promène dans les allées et il y a des livres sur absolument tout, j'en prends un au hasard dans l'allée des légendes et m'installe près d'une fenêtre avant de commence ma lecture.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, j'entends des bruits de pas qui s'approchent de moi et quand je regarde dans la direction du bruit, je vois Calcium, un roman à la main.

-Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Autant en emporte le vent.

-Tiens ? Tu aimes les histoires d'amour ?

-Oui, ça m'aide à rêver de quelque chose de plus doux, de plus agréable.

Elle est radieuse quand elle me parle d'œuvres romantiques, elle est tout de suite plus zen, plus heureuse et finalement, au lieu de lire nos livres, on passe le reste de la pause à discuter de nos expériences, de nos vies et de diverses choses avant de se diriger vers la salle de simulation.

-Et comment tu trouves nos cours ?

-Je les trouve vachement cools, j'apprends plein de nouvelles choses.

-Heureuse de le savoir.

On entre dans la salle et elle est beaucoup moins éclairée que les autres. Il y a plein de caissons faits de métal et de verre reliés à un énorme ordinateur, et je dois avouer que j'appréhende beaucoup plus ce cours, j'ai vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver une fois là-dedans.


	7. 7 Un sale moment

La salle de simulation n'est vraiment pas accueillante, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de participer à ce cours. Les caissons me donnent l'impression que je vais mourir asphyxié une fois enfermée à l'intérieur et l'ordinateur géré par Laughing Jack m'indique que je vais passer tout sauf un bon moment. Je m'approche de ce dernier en espérant qu'il soit coopératif.

-Excuses-moi, en quoi consiste ce cours ?

-Grosso-modo on vous envoie dans une simulation super réaliste pour que vous mettiez en pratique des techniques d'assassinat, de fuite et de survie. Bien sûr, seul votre esprit quitte votre corps pour participer à la simulation, votre corps reste dans le caisson, à l'abri des chocs.

-Et y a moyen d'avoir une simulation assez soft ?

-En soi oui, mais tu n'auras pas ce privilège.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que ce n'est pas drôle si tu n'en bave pas un peu.

Il rigole comme un sadique puis retourne à ces préparatifs pendant que Jeff et les autres élèves arrivent et se préparent. Beaucoup d'élèves se détendent en écoutant de la musique, d'autres en discutant entre eux. Personnellement, je suis plus tendue que pour ma cérémonie d'entrée au lycée, impossible de rester calme tout en sachant que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Finalement, après dix minutes d'attente, Jeff nous rassemble devant les dix caissons.

-Bon, comme d'habitude, vous passerez par groupe de dix pendant une demi-heure, alors pas de chichis, mettez-vous en ligne que je puisse faire les groupes sans perdre de temps.

Tout le monde s'aligne sans perdre de temps et Jeff coupe rapidement la file, heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas dans le premier groupe, par contre je remarque que Fell Papyrus, Blue et Sans sont parmi les premiers et que le peu de personne avec qui j'ai sympathisé passent après mon groupe.

Les premiers entrent dans les caissons qui se referment derrière eux, ils se calent au fond et ferment les yeux pendant que Jack enchaîne les manipulations sur l'ordinateur et que Jeff vérifie les caissons. En un instant, les écrans au-dessus des élèves enfermés s'allument et affichent des environnements différents où l'on peut voir chaque personne évoluer dans des espaces relativement restreints avec des créatures plus ou moins difficiles à gérer. En regardant attentivement, Fell Papyrus et Sans n'éprouvent aucunes difficultés pour se débarrasser de leur assaillants alors que Blue peine à envoyer ses ennemis dans le décor.

Les trente minutes passent très vite et les dix personnes sortent presque en riant de leur épreuve, sauf Fell Papyrus qui reste stoïque.

-Allez le prochain groupe, on avance !

Jeff a beau être assez rassurant, le sourire machiavélique de Jack me fait froid dans le dos et m'empêche d'avancer, mes jambes tremblent, ma respiration devient de plus en plus forte et bruyante. La peur se déverse dans les moindres recoins de mon corps et me hurle de partir d'ici, mais avant que je puisse faire un pas, Fell Papyrus me choppe par le col et me pousse dans le caisson avant de m'enfermer dedans.

-Tu ralentis tout le monde, dépêches-toi un peu !

-Mais-

-Pas de mais ! Cales-toi dans le fond et respire un coup, il va rien t'arriver alors arrête de flipper.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et prend une grande inspiration avant de voir Jeff tapoter contre ma vitre.

-N'écoutes pas cette brute, dans le pire des cas on pourra toujours te sortir de la simulation en forçant l'éjection. Reste calme, il ne se passera rien tant qu'on sera là.

-Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien.

-Tant que tu essaies c'est le principal.

Il sourit et termine son inspection avant de lancer un compte à rebours qui a l'air de m'être destiné pour que je puisse me préparer mentalement à cette épreuve.

Je me sens partir et me retrouve dans une sorte de couloir de barbelés, une odeur de vase m'attaque les narines et des grognements se font entendre tout autour de moi. J'avance et remarque un message tracé dans le sol boueux, « Fuis », c'est tout. Je continue de marcher droit devant moi mais la boue fait effet ventouse et je me retrouver vite à marcher en chaussettes pendant que les grognements se rapprochent de plus en plus de moi. La tension monte et plus je me déplace, plus il fait sombre et le sol instable ne m'aide pas à marcher droit, ce qui m'oblige à me rattraper aux barbelés qui se plantent profondément dans mes mains. Je risque un coup d'œil dans mon dos et découvre avec effrois que je suis suivie de près par un homme dont les yeux sont cousus et dégoulinants sang avec une bouche agrafée grossièrement qui s'ouvre dans un horrible bruit de chair qui se déchire pour laisser apparaître des dents brunes et tordues, avides de nourriture. La créature hurle et tente de me griffer mais sous la panique, je le pousse et cours aussi vite que je peux, ignorant la boue et les barbelés qui commencent à s'enrouler autour de mes membres.

Je hurle de peur et les larmes qui coulent m'empêchent de bien voir où je vais, si bien que je heurte violemment un mur. Je tombe et le monstre avance dangereusement vite vers moi. Je tambourine le mur en hurlant et en pleurant, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, que l'on me sorte de là.

-Je veux sortir ! Je vous en supplie arrêtez tout !

Je frappe la paroi de brique une dernière fois avant que tout cet univers ne se brise comme du verre, tout devient blanc et je reviens d'un coup dans le caisson qui s'ouvre sous le poids de mon corps collé à la vitre et je me jette sur la première personne sur mon chemin. J'enfouis mon visage dans le torse de la personne et fond en larmes alors que mes jambes peinent à me soutenir. En passant mes mains dans son dos, je sens que la personne n'a que des os, et qu'elle est trop grande pour que ce soit un des Sans, mais je m'en fiche, je veux juste évacuer tout ce que j'ai.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi, mais je vous en prie, je ne veux plus retourner dans cet enfer. Je ne veux plus revivre ce genre de choses.

Deux grandes mains gantées me tapotent maladroitement les épaules avant de les saisir fermement pour m'écarter et une voix grave se glisse dans mes oreilles malgré le brouhaha sonore provoqué par les autres élèves.

-Je croyais que t'étais une dure à cuire, mais il faut croire que finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que tes congénères. Maintenant dégage !

Je lève la tête et cligne des yeux pour mieux voir mon interlocuteur qui n'est nul autre que Fell Papyrus, qui se retient définitivement de m'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce parce que Swap Papyrus se tient prêt à le pulvériser juste derrière lui. Je m'écarte et Blue me tend un mouchoir que je détruis sans aucune pitié pour me débarrasser de tout ce qui inonde mon visage. Jeff accourt et me fait m'asseoir avant de m'apporter de l'eau et de me confier à Sans pendant que les autres restent en cours.

-Hey, ça va mieux ?

-Un peu, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir aussi peur, je me sentais tellement vulnérable.

-On a vu, ce n'était vraiment pas plaisant à regarder. Mais dis-toi que tu as eu de la chance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Quand Fell Paps a vu que tu commençais à paniquer, il a tout de suite prévenu Jeff, parce que Jack ne voulait pas te faire sortir de force, il voulait tester tes limites. Du coup c'est Jeff qui t'a fait sortir et positionné Fell Paps pour qu'il te réceptionne à la sortie du caisson.

-C'est Papyrus qui a voulu que je sorte ?

-Oui, du moins c'est lui qui a ordonné qu'on te sorte d'urgence. On voulait tous que tu arrêtes la simulation mais c'est lui qui a vraiment stoppé ton cauchemar.

-Je vois, c'est plutôt inattendu venant de lui. Je pensais qu'il n'aurait aucune once de compassion envers moi.

-Et pourtant, il en est bel et bien capable. Mais je dois te prévenir, si tu comptes le remercier, fais-le à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Ça le gênerait que je le fasse devant tout le monde pas vrai ?

-En partie oui. Mais si vous êtes seuls, y a moyen que tu sois surprise.

-Comment ça ?

-Essaie et tu verras.

Il me sourit en m'offrant une brève accolade avant de retourner en cours pour informer les autres de mon état. Quelques heures passent et les élèves sortent de la salle pour se détendre après cette journée de cours plutôt mouvementée. Je me lève et retourne dans la salle de simulation qui est vivement animée par une conversation entre Jeff et Jack.

-Tu aurais dû la sortir dès les cinq premières minutes ! C'est vraiment inconscient de ta part !

-Le but de mes cours est de repousser au plus loin les limites des élèves. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle participe tu l'aurais empêché de rentrer dans le caisson.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Même ton grand squelette préféré a mis sa mauvaise foi de côté pendant deux minutes pour l'aider même si il ne l'admettra jamais.

-Si elle veut suivre mes cours il va falloir la mettre au niveau des autres.

-Mais elle ne pourra jamais les rattraper en si peu de temps, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle n'a pas grandi dans les mêmes conditions que nous. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la ménager un peu si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas.

-C'est une menace ? Je te trouve un peu trop bienveillant avec cette petite.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à la soutenir. Et je peux te jurer que si je la vois ou l'entend se plaindre de ton manque de compassion, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'ouvrir le ventre et donner tes reins à Eyeless.

-Tu peux toujours rêver mon grand.

J'allais m'interposer mais Slender me devance, suivi de Ben qui tient une petite tablette diffusant une vidéo. Slender se met entre eux et les écarte suffisamment pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'atteindre.

-Calmez-vous vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre. Jeff, je partage complètement ton point de vue, mais ce n'est pas une raison d'engager les hostilités avec ton collègue. Et toi Jack, je te prierai de venir immédiatement dans mon bureau, Ben m'a montré ce qu'il c'était passé dans ton cours et je trouve ça plus que limite.

-Oui Slendy, répond Jack en bougonnant.

Je me cache derrière une plante avant que Jack ne me voit et attend patiemment qu'ils partent pour pouvoir discuter avec Jeff.

-Jeff ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

Il se retourne et me sourit gentiment avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir dans la salle de simulation.

-De quoi tu voulais me parler.

-Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et j'ai bêtement cédé à la panique.

-Ne dis pas ça, n'importe qui aurait eu peur. Cet abruti de clown a vraiment dépassé les bornes, la prochaine fois qu'il te pousse à bout, tu viens m'en parler au plus vite. Je me chargerais de le calmer une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Ne vas pas jusque-là, je pense que Slender va le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Quelques piqûres de rappel ne lui feraient pas de mal.

-Pourquoi tu vas aussi loin pour un élève ?

-Tu n'es pas qu'une simple élève, tu es notre future pièce maîtresse et on se doit d'être un tant soit peu indulgent avec toi, plus qu'avec les autres en tout cas.

-Ce n'est pas du favoritisme ?

-Non, on s'adapte à tes capacités actuelles. Par exemple on ne va te demander de soulever et de transporter un objet qui fait le double de ton poids, tu n'y arriveras jamais sans te ruiner la santé ou en utilisant la magie, tu n'es pas assez formée et la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs est trop hasardeuse pour pouvoir faire ce genre de manipulation.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à redoubler d'efforts alors.

-Vas y à ton rythme, ça ne sert à rien de te presser pour obtenir un travail bâclé. On va commencer doucement pour que ton corps et ton esprit s'adaptent à ton nouveau mode de vie, et je te propose un truc, je sais que le samedi après-midi marque normalement le début de votre week-end mais j'aimerai t'entraîner à ma manière, avec le soutien de Eyeless.

-Comment ça à ta manière ?

-C'est à dire que je prendrais en compte tes forces, tes faiblesses et tes capacités actuelles. Je vais renforcer ton corps et t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoirs pour que tu puisses suivre la cadence des cours du clown et te défendre un peu mieux en cas d'attaque.

-Et pourquoi Eyeless Jack a besoin d'être là ?

-Il pourra te soigner et t'aider pour utiliser tes pouvoirs, il est mieux placé que moi dans ce domaine. Tu es partante ?

-Et pas qu'un peu ! J'en ai marre d'être toujours à la traîne, je vais pouvoir amoindrir l'écart entre les autres et moi, et si en plus tu me supervise, je serais au moins sûre de ne pas mourir lors des entraînements.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, je t'attends donc samedi après-midi dans le gymnase, je te communiquerais l'horaire exact demain soir au plus tard.

-Super, merci beaucoup Jeff !

Je lui serre la main, mais il me tire contre lui pour m'enlacer un bref instant, comme le ferai un grand frère avant de s'écarter pour ébouriffer mes cheveux et de sortir.

-Tu sais, ça me fais plaisir de voir que tu me fais déjà confiance, si tu as le moindre problème ou que des petits cons te mènent la vie dure, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, ça me changera d'avoir une petite sœur à aider et protéger.

-Moi ? Une petite sœur ?

-Yep, enfin c'est seulement si tu en as envie, ça m'emmerderai vraiment que tu finisses dans un sale état à cause de quelques abrutis. On doit faire de toi une personne puissante, mais si on te dégoûte de nos espèces, tout ce qu'on aura entreprit n'aura servi à rien.

-Je comprends, et bien c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ta proposition. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas trop me couver, je n'ai pas envie d'être dépendante de quelqu'un.

-Pas de soucis, tu peux compter sur moi. Aller, file te reposer, ta semaine n'est pas encore terminée.

-Merci, j'y vais tout de suite !

Je retourne dans ma chambre et prend une longue douche histoire de me détendre, tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont je vais pouvoir remercier Fell Papyrus sans risquer de me manger un aller-retour qui serait plus que douloureux. Mais il faudrait d'abord que je l'isole tout en faisant en sorte que ça paraisse naturel pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres, et ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

Je sors de ma douche et enfile un survêtement pour déambuler dans les couloirs. Tout le monde semble traîner dans les chambres de leurs amis ou à la bibliothèque, mais en sortant au niveau du gymnase, j'entends des bruits d'impacts assez puissants qui piquent ma curiosité. Je rentre dans le bâtiment et me cache derrière les gradins pour observer la personne qui s'entraîne et qui n'est autre que Fell Papyrus. Il a installé plusieurs sacs de frappe qui ont l'air d'avoir une résistance différentes en fonction de leur couleur et enchaîne les coups de poings et de pieds tous aussi dévastateurs les uns des autres, et je dois bien l'avouer, sa puissance, sa résistance et son endurance sont exceptionnelles, il y a de quoi l'admirer.

Après une grosse demi-heure à déglinguer les sacs de frapper, il finit enfin par ranger le matériel en essuyant la sueur qui coule sur son cou et son torse, et ça me fait un peu mal de l'admettre mais il est super attirant comme ça, dommage que son comportement ne soit pas des plus appréciables. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sort de ma cachette pour l'interpeller.

-Papyrus !

Il sursaute et se retourne pour ensuite m'ignorer et continuer son rangement. Je m'approche et lui attrape le tee-shirt pour le forcer à me prêter attention.

-Quoi ?!

-T'énerves pas, je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure en cours. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante.

-Je n'ai rien fais, arrête de dire des conneries et laisses-moi ranger le matériel.

-Sans m'a raconté ce que tu as fait, alors arrête de mentir.

-Il t'a dit des conneries, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une personne dans ton genre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu me respecte ?

-Commence par être moins faible, et quand tu arriveras à combattre correctement on en reparlera.

Il se dégage de mon emprise et s'éloigne.

-Tu sais, tu as beau être détestable, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'admirer pour tes qualités. Alors prépares-toi, je vais m'entraîner et devenir aussi puissante que vous, voire même plus, et ce jour-là, tu seras obligé de reconnaître ma valeur !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, même si je doute que tu y arrives.

Son ton narquois m'énerve, mais c'est une raison de plus pour redoubler d'efforts ! Je retourne dans le bâtiment principal et rejoins mes compagnons pour passer un repas tranquille ponctué de quelques blagues et d'anecdotes rigolotes. Évidemment, Fell Paps n'a pas arrêté de m'ignorer et personne n'a reparlé de l'incident de cet après-midi. Mais quand on allait se séparer pour retourner dans nos chambres, Sans me retient et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

-Alors ? Tu as pu remercier Papyrus ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Oui j'ai pu le remercier, mais comme je m'y attendais il m'a repoussé et m'a bien fait comprendre que je dois me hisser à votre niveau pour qu'il me témoigne un peu de respect.

-Je m'y attendais, les coups ont volés ?

-Nope ! Ça m'a étonné d'ailleurs puisque je l'avais attrapé par le tee-shirt.

-Ha ? C'est vrai que c'est étonnant, il a dû comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'éviter de se servir de toi comme d'un punching-ball. Y a du mieux si vous pouvez échanger sans en venir aux mains.

-Ouais, après il faut voir comment la situation évolue.

-Mais je trouve qu'il y a du mieux si on compare à ton premier jour avec nous.

-C'est pas faux.

-Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer. On se retrouve demain en cours ?

-Pas de soucis, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Il sourit et me laisse rentrer dans ma chambre où je m'affale comme un tas sur mon lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	8. 8 Une journée tranquille

**Vendredi 13 Mai :**

Mon réveil sonne et je répète la même routine que la veille avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie des squelettes qui ont l'air plutôt calme par rapport aux derniers jours.

-Et bien, vous êtes vachement silencieux je trouve. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

-Rien de spécial, on se prépare mentalement au cours de Ben, me répond Sans d'un ton détaché.

-Ses cours sont si horribles que ça ?

-Pas horrible mais imprévisibles, d'ailleurs ce serait bien que tu t'asseyes près de nous pour ton premier cours avec lui, histoire d'éviter deux ou trois petits problèmes, dit Papyrus.

-Comme ?

-De très grosses frayeurs, dit Blue en me caressant l'épaule.

J'avale difficilement mes derniers morceaux de fruits à cause du stress et leur emboîte le pas jusqu'à la salle de cours où je fais tout mon possible pour me cacher derrière mes cahiers en espérant que Ben ne soit pas aussi sadique que Laughing Jack et me laisse tranquille. Malheureusement je pense que c'est peine perdue puisque dès qu'il entre, son regard se pose sur moi et un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne me ménagera pas.

-Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne vais pas répéter ce que mes collègues ont dit lors des derniers cours puisque je pense que tout le monde ici a compris que nous devons mettre Léa dans le bain. Du coup je vais t'offrir un petit cadeau pour l'occasion.

-Un cadeau ?

-Oui, je t'en prie, viens devant le bureau.

Je me lève et avance prudemment jusqu'à être à sa hauteur tout en restant sur mes gardes, je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance avec ce sourire sur son visage. Il me tend un petit coffret en bois joliment sculpté et m'offre son plus beau sourire en plus de me déposer la boîte dans le creux de mes mains.

-Ouvres-le vas-y.

J'ouvre délicatement le coffret et jette un coup d'œil à son contenu, et à ma grande surprise, seul un petit nuage de fumée noire s'en échappe, il n'y a rien d'autre dans le coffret à part un gribouillis à peine visible au fond. Je regarde Ben qui disparaît en plongeant l'amphithéâtre dans l'obscurité et en me lançant un objet cylindrique assez léger. Je tâte ce qu'il m'a lancé et appuie sur un bouton sans le faire exprès et un rayon de lumière en sort, ce qui me fait comprendre que c'est une lampe torche. Je balaie la salle et remarque que tout le monde s'est caché sous les tables comme ils le peuvent pour certains à cause de leur taille.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il fait aussi sombre ?

Aucune réponse, juste de faibles sons d'une respiration difficile voire étouffée et d'articulations qui craquent. Je regarde autour de moi et vois qu'à une dizaine de mètres de moi se trouve une femme, au visage bandé et portant un uniforme d'infirmière, bref, ce n'est la vision la plus rassurante qui soit. Cette Nurse de Silent Hill n'a pas l'air d'être un énorme obstacle, il me suffit juste de ne pas l'éclairer et de rester silencieuse, je peux facilement l'éliminer de là ou je suis. Je fais jaillir un tentacule noir derrière la Nurse et l'enroule tout autour de son corps fin et sale pour la presser comme un vulgaire fruit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un tas informe de chair et d'os.

Mais dès que je pousse un soupir de soulagement, la voix de Ben se met à résonner dans la pièce, comme si il nous parlait d'un endroit lointain.

-Bien bien bien, je vois que cette charmante jeune femme ne t'a posé aucun problème, mais tu devrais le savoir, les Nurses se déplacent toujours en groupe.

-Et ?

-Et donc je te prierais de bien vouloir protéger tes camarades du groupe de ces jolies filles en uniforme.

De petites sphères lumineuses apparaissent au niveau des tables et une quinzaine de Nurses se ruent vers ces sources de lumière. Sans perdre un instant, je répète le même procédé que pour leur première congénère mais cette fois-ci, j'essaie d'en prendre plusieurs à la fois pour les écraser entre elles et gagner du temps, ce qui se révèle être plutôt efficace pour un groupe assez important d'ennemis.

Une fois ce massacre terminé, les lumières se rallument et les dépouillent disparaissent en même temps que Ben réapparait en applaudissant.

-Et bien je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris, tu as su t'adapter à la situation sans paniquer et en utilisant tes capacités de manière appropriée. De plus, tu es restée dans l'ombre pour ne pas attirer leur attention, ce qui me prouve que tu connais leur mécanique de perception et que tu sais en tirer profit.

-Hum...à vrai dire, elles sont tellement populaires que tout le monde sait comment se débarrasser d'elles. Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite.

-Mais il n'empêche que tu es restée relativement calme.

-Pourtant j'ai eu une sacrée frousse quand j'ai vu et entendu la première.

-Pourtant tu as gardé un minimum de sang-froid. Bref, on ne va pas en discuter plus longtemps, va te rasseoir que je puisse démarrer le cours.

-Bien Monsieur.

Il rit et me donne un léger coup dans l'épaule.

-Oublie ça, tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom ici. Alors arrête tout de suite avec le Monsieur et appelles-moi Ben.

-O-ok Ben.

Je retourne à ma place et Ben devient tout de suite plus sérieux pour nous faire cours.

-Bien, comme vous avez pu le voir, il est recommandé de privilégier le combat à distance contre certaines créatures. Néanmoins, n'oubliez pas d'utiliser le terrain à votre avantage. Léa aurait dû détruire les sources de lumières pour au moins assurer votre sécurité, mais bon, dans le feu de l'action, je peux comprendre que tu n'y as pas pensé. Tâches d'y penser à l'avenir.

-J'y remédierais.

C'est vrai que ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, ça les aurait mis hors de danger puisqu'ils étaient silencieux. Enfin bref, ne n'ai pas paniqué et c'est plutôt un bon point. Le cours de Ben est très utile, mais aussi très complexe dans le sens où il y a de nombreux paramètres à prendre en compte. Il faut également bien observer les mouvements de nos adversaires afin de déterminer une stratégie pour l'éliminer ou au moins l'immobiliser, sans oublier que l'on doit prendre en compte l'environnement que l'on peut utiliser à notre avantage. C'est un cours où la prise de notes à vitesse grand V est obligatoire pour la majorité d'entre nous, il est tellement complet que personne ne peut le retenir dans sa totalité sans oublier les détails.

Au bout de deux longues heures, Ben termine son cours et quitte la salle en nous priant de rester à nos places et de ne pas trop chahuter le temps que Sally n'arrive. J'en profite pour me tourner vers Sans qui par je ne sais quel miracle, ne s'est pas endormit.

-Sans ?

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'y pensais mais, vous n'avez pas de cours généraux ? Comme des maths, de l'histoire...

-Dans les autres établissements oui, mais pas ici. On se focalise sur nos capacités à se défendre et à protéger les autres. Mais en soi, on nous donne des cours généraux très poussés au collège, c'est presque du niveau lycée, et encore, c'est pour les collèges les moins chers.

-Mais du coup, pour entrer dans l'Académie, il faut seulement être fort ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est comme une sorte d'université ici, il faut passer des concours, des épreuves générales et sportives. Il faut un bon dossier et une volonté de fer pour être admit.

-Donc vous n'avez plus de cours généraux.

-C'est ça, mais on possède quand même les livres de cours d'autres facultés pour approfondir nos connaissances générales pour ne pas trop perdre la main.

-Et ça vous dérangerai de me donner quelques cours ? J'aimerai bien en savoir plus dans quelques domaines et puis, ce serait super si j'arrivais à me hisser à votre niveau au moins pour ce qui est des cours généraux. Je sais que pour ce qui est de la magie ça prendra un peu plus de temps mais ça me permettrais de me dire que je ne suis pas trop en retard par rapport à vous.

-Mais pas du tout, on serait ravi de t'aider. Il suffit de demander tu sais, bon sauf pour une certaine personne mais en général, on est toujours disponible.

-C'est très gentil à vous, merci beaucoup.

On s'échange quelques sourires amicaux et Sally entre dans la salle et dessine au tableau un portrait plutôt mignon de Slenderman.

-Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous allons réétudier l'histoire de notre protecteur. Quelqu'un se souvient encore de quelques passages marquants de sa vie ?

Un loup lève la main presque aussitôt et Sally lui accorde la parole.

-Il me semble que Slenderman était humain, un homme d'affaires du nom de Ryan Gordon si je me souviens bien.

-C'est cela, quelqu'un d'autre veut continuer ?

Les élèves se murmurent des choses presque inaudibles entre eux et les chuchotements se transforment peu à peu en brouhaha jusqu'à ce que Sally tape dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence.

-Bon, il semblerait que vous avez vraiment besoin d'une piqûre de rappel en ce qui concerne vos professeurs. Slenderman était effectivement un humain nommé Ryan Gordon, un homme d'affaire qui gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie pour vivre confortablement avec sa femme et sa fille. Malheureusement, suite à de nombreuses disputes avec sa femme, celle-ci a demandé le divorce et a obtenu la garde exclusive de sa fille, et les seules choses qui lui restaient de sa fille étaient ses dessins. Mais un jour, un groupe d'adolescent lui volèrent la mallette contenant les précieux dessins. Ayant désespérément besoin d'eux, Ryan s'est empressé de passer un pacte avec une puissante sorcière pour récupérer son bien en l'échange de son âme. Après quelques jours d'attente, la sorcière est revenu vers lui avec son trésor, mais il a découvert avec fureur que les adolescents avaient saccagé les dessins en gribouillant dessus et a décidé de ne pas honorer sa part du contrat. Très en colère, la sorcière a retiré ses sens et son visage à Ryan jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder et lui donne son âme. Suite à cela, la sorcière lui a rendu ses sens mais pas son visage, en lui confiant que les dessins de sa fille étaient dispersés dans une forêt des alentours. Ryan avait passé sa seconde vie à errer et à massacrer les personnes qui osaient souiller les précieux souvenirs de sa fille sous le nom de Slenderman.

Toute la classe semble captivée par son histoire, plus personne de parle pendant que Sally nous raconte la vie de Slender en détail. Je suis moi-même comme une enfant à qui on lit un conte avant de dormir, le passé de Slender est vraiment passionnant, je ne me souvenais plus qu'il avait tant souffert de son vivant. Je prends une multitude de notes jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la pause déj' arrive, pause que je passe en grande partie avec Calcium et Erika pour papoter, mais en nous baladant, je remarque que certains arbres de la forêt ont l'air de se faire secouer par quelque chose. Je décide de m'approcher de la grille pour au moins être au niveau des premiers arbres, mais au moment où je pose une main sur le portail, une barrière de feu se dresse devant moi et me pousse à sauter en arrière.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?!

Erika me relève et me fait reculer d'une dizaine de pas pendant que les flammes rétrécissent jusqu'à ce qu'un homme au teint sombre orné de flammes rougeoyantes et de grandes cornes en sorte et me regarde d'un air sévère avant de disparaître.

-Erika, c'était quoi ça ?

-Un Ifrit, un esprit de feu, ils surveillent l'Académie en permanence et empêchent certaines créatures de venir trop près des barrières.

-Et je suppose qu'ils nous empêchent aussi de sortir.

-Ouais, pour sortir, il te faut une autorisation d'un des profs. Ou alors tu peux essayer de passer en force mais tu risques de te brûler les ailes, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

-Et on peut tromper leur vigilance ?

-Je ne pense pas, à part si tu peux passer sous terre ou être invisible je ne vois pas comment passer outre les Ifrits.

-Je vois, dites, pour le prochain cours on fait venir des SCP directement ?

-Tout dépend de leur classe et de leur taille, il y a quelques rares fois où la Fondation nous en fait parvenir un. Mais en général, tout se fait en visioconférence et avec les documents les plus récents.

-Tu as sans doute hâte de savoir de qui on va parler n'est-ce pas ? Demande Calcium

-Oui, il faut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur ses créatures. C'est normal que ça éveille notre curiosité.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, en plus il y a des chances que tu sois à côté de nos chers squelettes, si tu vois ou je veux en venir, lance Erika en me tapant dans le dos.

-Je n'en profiterais pas pour les draguer, les cours sont fait pour apprendre, pas pour flirter.

-Tu sais qu'il ne pourra rien se passer si tu n'agis pas, ils risquent de te filer entre les doigts.

-Il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de te faire des films. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils soient intéressés par une fille aussi quelconque que moi.

-Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que je peux voir certains soirs ou dans les couloirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je vais pas tout te révéler tout de suite, je vais te laisser chercher les réponses par toi-même, ce sera plus drôle si c'est toi qui découvres la vérité.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et nous conduit à la salle de sciences où l'on s'installe tous par deux sur les paillasses, et cette fois, c'est Swap Sans qui obtient la place à mes côtés et les Fell qui sont derrière nous. Eyeless Jack arrive peu de temps après les derniers arrivants suivi de deux soldats de la Fondation transportant un caisson en plexiglas contenant une espèce de gelée translucide orange émettant de petits gargouillements, après quelques secondes d'observation, je reconnaît SCP-999 et suis prise d'une grande excitation. Les soldats posent le caisson et nous distribuent quelques sachets de friandises avant que Jack ne prenne la parole.

-Je pense que vous l'avez compris, nous allons étudier SCP-999, alors je vous prierais de ne pas dévorer les bonbons qui vous ont été donné. À moins que vous n'ayez pas envie de nourrir 999.

Je me retourne et constates que certains élèves ont déjà vidé l'entièreté de leur sachet dans leur bouche et sont en train de les mastiquer avec beaucoup de plaisir. Je regarde les sachets de M&M's et de pastilles fruitées et les mets soigneusement de côté pour éviter toute tentation alors que 999, qui est juste en face de moi, tend un de ses pseudopode dans ma direction au travers des trous d'aération pour en attraper un.

-Avant de lâcher cette bête féroce dans la salle, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me décrire 999 ?

Je lève la main et me fais interroger pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-999 est un SCP de classe Safe et est autorisé à sortir de sa zone de confinement en quasi permanence tant qu'il ne sort pas du site où il est confiné où qu'il fasse nuit. Il pèse une cinquantaine de kilos et possède différentes odeurs comme le linge propre, le chocolat ou la rose, ainsi qu'un corps gélatineux. Il se nourrit exclusivement de biscuits et de bonbons et possède des propriétés euphorisantes quand il entre en contact prolongé avec un animal ou un humain, d'ailleurs il ne mange pas de viande. Il a un faible pour les personnes malheureuses et n'hésite pas à les protéger s'ils sont en danger. Il aime beaucoup chatouiller les personnes qui sont autours de lui aussi.

-Je trouve que c'est une définition assez correcte et complète de ce petit tas de gélatine, je vais tout de même vous donner les rapports principaux qui ont été rédigés à son sujet pour que vous puissiez les étudier avant de vous occuper de lui.

Jack nous distribue les dossiers que je range avec précautions dans ma pochette et les soldats ouvrent le caisson de 999 qui glisse sur le sol avant de sautiller dans tous les sens en émettant de petits roucoulements joyeux. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il se jette sur moi pour me câliner avec ses pseudopodes doux et gélatineux, j'enfouis mon visage dans son corps et respire un grand coup, il sent le linge qu'on a étendu au soleil. Je me sens bien, ses effets euphorisants se font rapidement sentir et je me met à sourire de manière incontrôlée pendant qu'il me fait doucement glisser sur le sol pour me chatouiller, me provoquant au passage une énorme crise de rire tout en me débattant pour essayer de me libérer de son étreinte .

Après plusieurs minutes de supplication, il finit enfin par s'écarter et laisse Swap Paps me relever et m'asseoir sur ma chaise. J'ouvre les sachets de bonbons et les déverse dans le creux de ma main et la tends à 999 qui en dévore le contenu avec une joie immense avant d'aller quémander des sucreries aux autres élèves et d'aller s'installer sur Calcium qui a l'air radieuse dès qu'il la touche.

Le cours se fini sur une note joyeuse et les soldats rembarquent 999 pour rentrer à la Fondation pendant que la dernière heure de cours se transforme en heure d'études pour que l'on puisse travailler sur les rapports de 999. Mais pendant que j'examine l'un des rapports, une main me tapote l'épaule. Je me retourne et vois Swap Paps en train de faire des percussions sur mes os en souriant.

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu te sois remise de l'incident d'hier, en salle de simulation.

-Ha ça ? Et bien écoute je pense que ça va, mais je pense que j'aurais quelques soucis pour remonter une nouvelle fois dans un caisson.

-En même temps ça se comprend, Laughing Jack a un peu dépassé les bornes.

-Et j'ai cru comprendre que Slender lui a passé un sacré savon en plus de s'être mangé une sérieuse mise en garde de la part de Jeff, ajoute Fell Sans en se penchant dans notre direction.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Je m'incline vers lui pour pouvoir l'entendre un peu mieux.

-Je suis passé devant le bureau de Slender sans le faire exprès, et comme Slender haussait le ton, j'ai voulu en savoir un peu plus. C'est assez rare qu'il s'énerve sur un de ses subordonnés.

-Tu as les détails ? Demande Sans

-Nan, j'ai juste compris qu'il allait devoir revoir ses manières de faire et qu'il devait légèrement assouplir son programme pour éviter d'éventuelles erreurs de ce genre.

-C'est vrai que ça pourrait être un peu plus supportable, pour moi du moins, si ses cours étaient moins violents.

-C'est pas faux, mais dis-toi que tu as de la chance d'avoir Jeff comme allié. Avec lui de ton côté, personne n'osera lever la main sur toi, il en va de même pour les insultes.

-Il est si sévère que ça ?

-Quand il a quelqu'un à protéger, il devient impitoyable. Surtout que tu as vécu des choses similaires à ce qu'il a vécu.

-Le harcèlement ?

-Exactement, il n'aime vraiment pas que des personnes souffrent de la même manière que lui. Alors si en plus un de ses collègues s'en prend volontairement à son protégé, là ça peut sérieusement dégénérer.

-En espérant que ça n'arrive pas.

La journée touche à sa fin et se finit par une petite bataille de pommes à la cantine qui a débuté par une simple passe de la part de Blue, puis ça a dégénéré, et tout le self s'y est mis. Du coup je suis bonne pour reprendre une douche pour retirer ce qui reste de ces pauvres fruits qui n'ont rien demandé avant de dormir profondément.


	9. 9 Persevere!

**Samedi 14 Mai :**

Je me lève avec la boule au ventre, je redoute vraiment le cours de LJ, mais ce n'est pas tant sa méthode d'enseignement qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la présence de Fell Papyrus en temps qu'adversaire que je crains. Il n'a et n'aura aucune pitié envers moi même si je rampais en sang à ses pieds. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à sympathiser avec lui, je trouve ça dommage qu'on n'arrive pas à s'entendre, j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'entraîne, avec quelqu'un comme lui pour me superviser, je gagnerais en puissance en un rien de temps. Mais bon, il faudrait déjà que je lui témoigne un peu plus de respect et éviter de lui cracher à la gueule dès qu'on entame un semblant de conversation, et c'est loin d'être gagné.

Je chasse comme je peux mes petites angoisses et entame ma petite routine matinale avant d'aller me changer dans les vestiaires et d'entrer dans le gymnase et d'y découvrir des installations qui me font penser à celles que l'on peut trouver sur des terrains de paintball, mais en plus imposantes. Erika est surexcitée à la vue de ces bâtiments en bois et saute littéralement partout.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi contente ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est la bataille de territoire ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que Jack ne nous avait pas proposé cet exercice, tout le monde adore la bataille de territoire !

-Et il y a quoi de spécial dans cet événement ?

-On divise les élèves en deux groupes et on attribue à chacun des deux camps un drapeau que l'on doit protéger de l'équipe adverse. La première équipe qui ramène le drapeau adverse dans son camp remporte la victoire, et bien évidemment, si l'une des équipes déclare forfait, la victoire revient automatiquement à l'autre équipe.

-C'est tout ?

-Nan, en plus de ça, la hauteur du plafond est extrêmement basse, ce qui veut dire que les oiseaux ne peuvent pas voler, et bien sûr, les squelettes n'ont pas le droit de se téléporter, ce qui augmente drastiquement nos chances de s'en sortir face à ce genre d'adversaire par rapport à d'habitude.

-En gros c'est une mini-guerre ?

-Ouaip, une mini-guerre qu'on est tous en mesure de remporter.

-En espérant que les équipes soient équilibrées.

Jack nous rassemble devant l'installation et nous sépare en deux groupes avec à peu près la même proportion de chaque espèce dans les deux équipes, et je ne sais pas si le destin veut ma mort mais il y a Fell Papyrus dans le camp adverse, ce qui promet une bataille très sanglante et douloureuse pour ma part. On se dirige vers notre drapeau et on essaie d'établir une stratégie, par chance, il y a Fell Sans, Swap Papyrus et Blue dans mon équipe, ce qui m'assure un minimum de soutien et de protection.

-Bon, on doit déterminer qui reste ici et qui part au front. Premièrement, les ogres et les loups vous chargerez leurs défenses, les oiseaux, vous nous tiendrez au courant de l'avancée de nos adversaires, et le reste, divisez-vous en deux groupes, un pour protéger le drapeau et l'autre pour récupérer celui de l'autre équipe, propose l'un des lycans.

-Avec une stratégie pareille on va se faire éclater en moins de deux, je vous rappelle qu'il y a mon Boss chez nos adversaires, réplique Fell Sans du tac au tac.

-Tu n'aurais pas une idée Léa ? Me demande Blue.

Je réfléchis un instant et une super idée me vient en tête.

-J'en ai une, on va profiter du fait que Fell Papyrus soit notre ennemis.

-Comment ça ? Demande Erika

-Je ne sais pas quel rôle ils vont lui attribuer, mais je peux le pousser à quitter son poste en le narguant. À tous les coups, il va saccager le terrain sous la colère, ce qui nous facilitera l'accès à leur base. À partir de là, il va falloir neutraliser Sans et Papyrus ou au moins les tenir occupés assez longtemps pour qu'un petit groupe aille discrètement leur voler le drapeau et profiter du chaos du champ de bataille pour le ramener à notre base. Et bien évidement, il faut au moins cinq personnes pour garder le drapeau, trois pour aller chercher celui de nos adversaires et les oiseaux, vous serez nos yeux pour nous faciliter l'avancer vers leur camp.

-Tu comptes t'occuper du Boss toute seule ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai juste à me protéger de ses attaques, ça ne peut pas être pire que lors de notre premier combat.

-C'est hors de question, Fell Sans viendra avec toi. Il connaît mieux le style de combat de son frère que toi, il te protégera le temps qu'on applique ton plan, annonce fermement Swap Papyrus.

-Pardon ?! Pourquoi je dois m'y coller?!

-Parce que de nous trois, c'est toi le plus puissant, et je ne tolérerai pas que Léa se fasse massacrer encore une fois.

Swap Papyrus est très sérieux en parlant, il me ferait presque peur, et quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il décèle la moindre de mes faiblesses.

-Ton stratagème est bon, tout le monde à l'air d'accord là-dessus, mais on ne l'appliquera pas si tu te risques à combattre Fell Papyrus seule.

Tout le monde acquiesce, même Fell Sans semble d'accord pour se battre à mes côtés. Je pousse un soupir car je sais que sans ça, on n'y arrivera pas.

-C'est bon, je veux bien me plier à ta règle. En espérant que ça se passe bien.

-Normalement ça devrait le faire, me répond Swap Papyrus en souriant.

Tout le monde se lève et se met en positions, je me mets presque à l'extrémité gauche du terrain pour éviter que mes coéquipiers ne soient touchés par la charge de Fell Papyrus. Le signal de départ retentit dans toute la salle et on peut déjà entendre les pas discrets de nos adversaires qui s'avancent vers nous. Je prends une grande inspiration et hurle à plein poumons pour être sûre que le principal concerné m'entende.

-Fell Papyrus est une grosse merde ! Il est incompétent et faible !

Aucun bruit, pas une réponse. Je remets le couvert.

-Il est aussi intelligent qu'une huître ! Et il a le charisme d'un ver amputé ! Son frère et Swap Papyrus le surpassent en tous points ! Ils sont bien plus talentueux et respectables que lui, et je suis persuadée qu'ils le battraient à plate couture ! D'ailleurs, même un enfant saurait mettre Fell Paps à terre en moins de deux !

Le calme qui suit est de courte durée, des bruits de pas lourds et rapides avancent dans ma direction, puis les bâtiments devant nous sont pulvérisés par un Fell Papyrus fou de rage en train de nous charger. On s'écarte juste à temps avant que le fou furieux ne me prenne en chasse pendant que le reste de notre équipe a le champ libre pour envahir le camp adverse. Et après seulement une quinzaine de minutes de poursuite, je me rends compte à que point la présence de Fell Sans à mes côtés est importante à ma survie, sans lui, je pense que son frère m'aurait déjà broyé les os. On prend le plus de hauteur possible et mon acolyte enchaîne les tirs de blasters pendant que j'essaie désespérément d'attraper Fell Papyrus avec ma masse noire. Malheureusement pour nous, celui-ci nous surpasse en termes de rapidité et fini par nous forcer à redescendre en nous lançant des os dans le dos. Fell Sans me rattrape de justesse et m'évite un choc violent au sol, avant de me faire reculer et de se placer devant moi.

-Hôtes-toi de mon chemin pauvre larve. Je vais faire ravaler ses paroles à ce déchet.

Papyrus se fait imposant devant son frère qui me pousse loin en arrière, sans doute pour me protéger de la fureur de Papyrus.

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Je ne te laisserai lui faire plus de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ? Tu deviens de plus en plus insolent envers ton supérieur.

-J-j'en ai juste assez que tu nous méprise ! Merde pourquoi tu te comportes comme un enfoiré ?! Notre mission c'est de la protéger et de la rendre puissante, pas de la martyriser !

-Elle est en sécurité ici. Et comme on dit, ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. Maintenant bouge de là, je te laisse encore une chance de t'en sortir entier. Si à trois tu es toujours devant moi, je peux t'assurer que tu vas perdre tes dents.

Il commence le décompte et Sans ne compte pas bouger d'un pouce, si il se prend un coup aussi violent de la part de son frère, il risque d'y laisser plus que ses dents. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je cours vers Sans et le tire en arrière in extremis pour me manger le revers le plus violent de ma vie.

Je vole à quelques mètres et me laisse tomber au sol, complètement sonnée. Mon nez me fait atrocement mal et je ne peux plus respirer que par la bouche. Je souffle pour évacuer les liquides qui m'empêchent de respirer convenablement et quand je regarde ce qui est sorti, je vois une flaque rouge, avec quelques éclats blancs à l'intérieur. Je passe ma langue dans ma bouche et constate qu'il me manque une partie de mes dents de devant, et que certaines dents sont prêtes à tomber au moindre souffle un peu trop puissant. Sans attendre, je tire dessus et les jettes par terre et regarde Fell Papyrus, il a l'air surprit, mais pas autant que son frère, encore sous le choc. À ce moment précis, ce n'est plus de la colère que je ressens envers Fell Papyrus, mais de la haine. Si son frère avait reçu ce coup, il n'y aurai sans doute pas survécu sans soins immédiats.

Je me jette sur mon assaillant et lui assène un violent coup de poing dans sa cage thoracique avant de faire apparaître une multitudes de sphères noires que je fais exploser dès qu'il est assez proche d'elles, sans lui laisser un seul instant de répit. Je continue de l'enchaîner jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol avant de lui sauter à la gorge en hurlant.

-Ne touche plus à ton frère !

Mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, il me transperce les épaules et les hanches d'os orange. En plus de la douleur liée aux os brisés et à aux tissus déchirés, une douleur violente et brûlante s'empare de mon corps. Je hurle à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales et le vois empoigner un os pour m'achever. L'instant qui suit est chaotique, je sens que mon âme est tirée en arrière par quelqu'un et que plusieurs personnes s'interposent entre Papyrus et moi. Je ne vois plus grand chose, ma vision est floue et je ne sens plus la majeure partie de mes membres, impossible de me mouvoir ou de produire le moindre mot. La dernière chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience est le visage apeuré et dégoulinant de larmes de Fell Sans.

Plus tard, j'émerge dans la salle de soins. Je n'ai plus mal et j'arrive à respirer correctement, mais j'ai l'impression d'être en coton. Je passe ma langue dans ma bouche et constate que toutes mes dents sont de retour, tout comme mes membres qui n'ont pas la moindre cicatrice due à la dernière attaque de Fell Papyrus. J'entends des voix au loin, mais j'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je ne vois personne. J'essaie de me relever mais au final, je finis par me recoucher, alors j'essaie de produire un quelconque son pour attirer l'attention de l'une des personnes dans les environs. La porte s'ouvre et Eyeless Jack entre dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte aussitôt, il me redresse doucement et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu engourdie mais ça devrait passer.

-Tu me rassures, je vais te laisser reprendre tes esprits pendant encore un quart d'heure.

-Merci, pourquoi la porte est fermée ?

-Pour essayer de contenir les émotions de certaines personnes.

Je tends l'oreille et entend les voix de Blue et de Papyrus en train de paniquer et de tambouriner à la porte. Je souris et la voix de Sally suivie du bruit d'un sachet de biscuit couvre celle des deux squelettes qui semblent s'être calmés.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

-Deux bonnes heures. Tu as perdu une quantité de sang non négligeable en plus du choc violent que tu as reçu au visage. Nous avons réussi à te soigner avec l'aide de Blue dans les temps, mais tu étais si affaiblie que l'on t'a laissé te reposer autant que tu le souhaites.

-Et Fell Sans ?

-Mis à part que sa fierté ai pris un coup, il va bien.

-Comment ça ?

-Personne ne l'aide, surtout quand il est en conflit avec son frère. Alors ça l'a surpris que tu aies pris sa défense en te fichant des conséquences désastreuses que ça pouvait engendrer. Ajoutes à ça le fait qu'il était censé te protéger et qu'il ait pleuré en public et tu obtiens le mélange parfait pour briser la fierté d'un homme comme Fell Sans.

-Il va m'en vouloir à mort...

-Il va surtout t'en vouloir pour ta prise de risque, pas pour le reste.

-Et son frère ?

-Il est chez Slender avec Jack et Jeff. Il ne s'en prendra plus à toi, je peux te le garantir. Au vu des circonstances, il ne s'en sortira pas avec une simple réprimande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ?

-Il va recevoir un blâme pour excès de violence sur autrui et comportement inapproprié. En plus de ça, il n'est plus autorisé à partir en mission jusqu'en novembre sauf en cas exceptionnel et devra fournir une charge de travail supplémentaire.

-Il partait en mission ?

-Oui, généralement avec son frère. Ils s'occupaient de capturer ou de détruire des individus indésirables, ou de récupérer des informations pour la Fondation. Une tâche de cette envergure dans sa carrière va lui faire amèrement regretter ses actes.

-...j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort moi aussi.

-C'est vrai, ton comportement n'était pas acceptable. Tu recevras en conséquent une sanction toi aussi, mais on va attendre que l'orage passe avant de t'envoyer chez Slender.

-Je comprends. Je l'ai mérité de toutes manières.

-Tu en as conscience, c'est déjà un bon début. Bien, je vais laisser entrer la tornade d'os. Ils n'en peuvent plus d'attendre, ils vont finir par briser le mur si ils continuent.

Il pousse un soupir et ouvre la porte pour faire face à Blue et Papyrus qui forcent le passage pour pouvoir constater que je vais bien.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Tu as faim ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Papyrus me pose tout un tas de question pendant que Blue m'examine histoire d'être sûr que je sois complètement rétablie. Je souris et caresse gentiment la tête de Papyrus dont les yeux sont humides suites à ses pleurs en attendant mon réveil.

-Je vais bien, Jack et Blue ont fait un excellent travail. Je vais pouvoir commencer l'entraînement dès que j'aurais avalé quelque chose.

-Et quand tu auras discuté de ta sanction avec Slender et Jeff.

La réponse de Jack est ferme, mais pas blessante. Je regarde le reste des squelettes et remarque que Fell Sans a le visage rougi, sans doute parce qu'il a pleuré. Swap Papyrus quant à lui à la trace d'un coup sur le bord de sa mâchoire. Seul Sans est intact physiquement parlant, si on omet le fait qu'il affiche une mine très frustrée.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à vous trois ? Vous tirez une sale gueule.

-Rien, j'ai juste fais passer un message à celui qui t'a mise dans cet état, répond Swap Papyrus en déchiquetant progressivement sa cigarette.

-Et tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps d'en placer une, moi aussi j'aurais voulu lui dire deux mots à cet abruti, ajoute Sans.

-Dès qu'ils ont compris que Fell Papyrus était la cause de tes maux, ils ont commencé à se battre et des coups sont partis, mais Laughing Jack est intervenu rapidement, donc leur bagarre s'est vite arrêtée, répond Blue en finissant de tâter mon corps.

-Ho- je vois, et toi Fell Sans ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, maintenant que j'ai la confirmation que tu ailles bien. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées ! C'est juste parce que Slender et les autres ont besoin de toi que je daigne me préoccuper de toi.

Les réactions de Fell Sans en tant que pur Tsundere me feront toujours rire. Je lui tapote l'épaule en guise de remerciements et pose un pied par terre. Mes jambes sont encore un peu engourdies mais ce n'est pas assez dérangeant pour m'empêcher de marcher, je m'étire et sautille un peu sur place pour m'exciter un minimum.

-Bon, je sais pas vous mais j'ai faim. On va manger un morceau ?

-Rien ne semble t'arrêter ou te perturber. Comment tu fais ? Me demande Sans en reprenant une expression plus détendue et avenante.

-J'essaie de dédramatiser certaines choses. J'ai été blessée et on m'a soigné, point, pas besoin de revenir sur le sujet pendant vingt ans.

-Il ne faut pas que cela te cause du tort non plus, me rappelle Eyeless Jack.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fait quand ça ne concerne que moi.

-Soit, je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations. Je me chargerais d'apporter le rapport à Slender.

On sort et j'ai le droit à une accolade de la part de tout le monde sauf de l'éternel tsundere avant de se poser dans le self ou tout le monde me dévisage. Mais bon après tout, ça peut se comprendre aux vues des événements. Le repas se passe calmement avant que mon téléphone ne se mette à vibrer, je le déverrouille et un message de Jeff s'affiche, m'indiquant que je suis priée de le rejoindre dans le bureau de Slender au plus vite.

Je me lève et y vas en courant pour perdre le moins de temps possible et entre dans le bureau où se trouvent Jeff, Laughing Jack, Slender et Fell Papyrus et où règne une ambiance assez lourde. Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'avance pour me poster bien en face de Slender.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

-En effet. Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée de la raison de ta présence, je me trompe ?

-Oui, j'ai parfaitement conscience de mes erreurs, je suis prête à en payer le prix.

-Quelles erreurs ?

-J'ai volontairement provoqué Papyrus et je me suis acharné sur lui parce que j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus. C'est entièrement de ma faute si Papyrus m'a attaqué.

-Tu insinues donc que Papyrus n'a rien à se reprocher dans cette affaire ?

-Oui, il n'a juste pas retenu son coup, mais à part ça, je suis la seule coupable.

-Mais enfin Léa...

-Jeff, ne t'en mêle pas.

Slender a coupé froidement Jeff qui n'a pas l'air d'accord avec ce que je dis.

-Quelle sanction a reçu Papyrus ?

-Suspension des missions non-prioritaires pendant un an, charge de devoirs triplée pendant six mois et corvées ménagères pour la même durée, plus un blâme pour comportement non approprié.

-Mais c'est énorme !

-C'est le minimum pour une faute de cette envergure.

-On ne peut pas diminuer la durée de certaines sanctions ?

-Non, à moins que tu ne les partages avec lui. Dans ton cas, tu devras seulement nettoyer le gymnase et la piscine trois fois par semaine pendant trois mois.

Je regarde Papyrus qui est dépité, en même temps je le comprends, une telle sanction va faire une sacrée tâche sur son dossier. Mais l'écart de nos punitions est bien trop grande à mon goût, surtout que c'est moi qui ai déclenché cette bagarre.

-Je suis prête à recevoir toute la sanction à sa place, en échange, j'aimerais que vous raccourcissiez la durée de sa suspension à trois mois.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ?

-Je ne vous demande pas de fermer les yeux sur cette affaire, j'aimerai juste qu'il ne soit pas trop pénalisé.

Slender pousse un long soupir et fait sortir Jeff et Jack qui sont sur le point de péter une durite, me laissant seule avec Papyrus et lui.

-Si tu y tiens tellement, je vais revoir les sanctions.

-Non !

Papyrus nous coupe et tape du poing sur le bureau.

-C'est pas à elle de payer les pots que j'ai cassé ! C'est moi qui ai déconné en voulant prouver ma suprématie, elle a juste agi pour protéger mon idiot de frère. Je mérite cette punition et ce blâme, donnez-lui juste des devoirs supplémentaire pendant quelques semaines et c'est tout.

Je n'en reviens pas, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette brute prendrait ma défense un jour. Mais je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire pour si peu.

-Nan, j'ai fauté moi aussi, je mérite une sanction équivalente à la sienne !

-Reste en dehors de ça ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

-Bien sûr que si !

On commence à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que Slender éclate de rire et nous fasse arrêter en moins d'une seconde. On se lance des regards remplis d'incompréhension et on se lâche pour se replacer face à Slender qui s'est calmé.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'une sanction vous permettrait de vous réconcilier. Je suis fier de vous jeunes gens.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Pas vrai Papyrus ?

-Humpf, je tolère ta présence dans mon entourage, c'est tout.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous serez tous les deux chargés de nettoyer et de vidanger la piscine demain et de nettoyer le gymnase à la fin de chaque cours qui se passera là-bas pendant un mois. En revanche, Papyrus ne partira pas en mission jusqu'en Septembre et aura des devoirs à faire en plus pendant un mois tout comme toi Léa. Cette sanction vous convient-elle ?

-Oui, je l'ai méritée.

-Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de choses mais je suis d'accord avec elle.

-Bien, je vous laisse disposer. Et avant de partir Léa, je t'informe que Jeff t'attend dans le gymnase.

-Bien monsieur, merci pour l'information.

On sort et Papyrus m'adresse un petit signe amical de la main, mais de manière très furtive pour qu'il soit à peine perceptible avant de partir chacun de notre côté. Je rejoins rapidement Jeff qui m'attend patiemment dans les gradins.

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous ne sortirez jamais de ce bureau.

-Désolée, il y a eu quelques complications.

-Je sais, tous les profs sont au courant. Slender a laissé son micro allumé, on a profité de votre conversation.

-Pardon ?! On était sur écoute ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, on voulait simplement savoir comment la situation allait évoluer entre vous deux. Et je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre Papyrus prendre ta défense quitte à ruiner sa carrière.

-Et on est écouté à chaque fois qu'on va voir Slender.

-Non, seulement quand il juge que le staff a besoin de ses informations. Bref, assez discuté, il est temps de s'entraîner.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Pour commencer, on va travailler sur ton endurance et tes capacités pour évoluer dans un environnement où ton adversaire a clairement l'avantage.

-Ça marche, je vais me donner à fond !

-Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. Et pour ce premier cours, je serais accompagné de Sans.

-Yo.

Sans s'est téléporté à côté de moi et affiche un sourire encourageant.

-Il va m'aider à encombrer ton chemin et transformer le sol en tapis roulant.

-Comment ça ?

-Regardes à tes pieds ma grande, me dit Sans en s'élevant.

Je regarde et effectivement, le sol bouge comme un tapis de course. Pour le moment il avance assez lentement, j'ai juste à trottiner. Au fur et à mesure, la vitesse augmente jusqu'à me forcer à courir à une allure moyenne, et Jeff se met à m'empêcher d'avancer en engageant plusieurs petits combats au corps à corps pour me rapprocher du mur. Il ne me frappe pas fort, je sens qu'il retient ses coups, mais il ne me ménage pas pour autant et au bout d'un moment, Sans rajoute un cran de difficulté en jonchant le sol d'os et en m'en envoyant certains avant d'y ajouter des tirs de blasters.

Bien évidemment, je me loupe plein de fois et fini par me retrouver contre le mur, mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant, même si mes jambes me font mal et que mes poumons me brûlent, je me relève et me force à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'arrêter l'exercice.

-Tu t'en sors relativement bien pour une première fois. On va s'arrêter là pour le moment. Je te demanderai juste de courir au minimum une heure par jour pour renforcer ton endurance, dis Jeff en m'ébouriffant.

-Pendant combien de temps ?

-Autant qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes prête à courir sans t'arrêter sur plusieurs kilomètres. Je t'évaluerais ne t'en fais pas.

-Pas de problèmes, merci encore de sacrifier de précieuses heures de ton temps libre pour m'entraîner.

-Ne te traquasses pas pour ça, ça fait partie de mon boulot de professeur de te faire gagner en puissance. Bien, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, j'ai des cours à préparer.

Il part et je m'assois par terre et regarde Sans qui n'a pas versé une goutte de sueur, il n'est même pas essoufflé. Je l'envie tellement, si seulement je maîtrisais sa technique des blasters, je pourrais me mouvoir, me défendre et attaquer de loin plus facilement tout en élargissant mon éventail de techniques.

-T'en as de la chance de posséder une capacité aussi utile et large d'utilisation que tes Gaster Blasters.

-Tu trouves ?

-Bien sûr, les possibilités d'utilisation sont tellement vastes. Je suis sûre que tu peux dominer la plupart de tes adversaires en ne te servant que de tes blasters.

-Arrêtes un peu de me flatter, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi de cette manière.

Il rit et s'installe près de moi pour me tapoter le dos avec un coussin péteur.

-Je suis sérieuse. Tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre à en créer un et à le maîtriser ?

-Techniquement, tu ne pourras pas créer un blaster identique au mien. Par contre, avec ta masse noire, tu serais parfaitement capable d'en créer un qui t'es propre.

-Vraiment ?!

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pas commencer à tester maintenant ?


	10. 10 De meilleures bases

On se relève et il claque des doigts pour faire apparaître un grand blaster qui lévite à ses côtés.

-Tu possèdes techniquement une capacité de création. De ce que j'ai pu voir, tu manipules ta masse noire comme bon te semble. Le principe reste le même que si tu créais tes sphères explosives, à la différence que tu dois lui donner une forme un peu plus complexe et lui fournir l'énergie nécessaire pour tirer.

-Et c'est tout ? Enfin je dis ça mais je sens que ça va me prendre un temps monstrueux pour assimiler tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

-Si tu pars avec cette mentalité c'est sûr que ça te prendras du temps. Commence déjà par former ta sphère.

Je me concentre et forme une boule d'environ un mètre de diamètre que je place à quelques mètres de moi.

-Maintenant, visualises la forme que tu veux lui donner, ensuite matérialises-la.

-Je vais essayer.

Je regarde le blaster de Sans et l'examine. Il possède une forme aérodynamique et son apparence bestiale le rend plutôt intimidant, en plus de ça, il a une immense portée et se déplace très rapidement. C'est vraiment une arme de premier choix, je devrais vraiment m'en inspirer. Je lui donne lentement forme, une sorte de corne sur chaque côté de la gueule, trois dents pointues sur chaque partie de la mâchoire. Une grande ouverture sur le crâne et une dernière corne à l'arrière, puis deux grands orifices pour les yeux avec une forme de croc sur la paupière supérieure et deux sur l'inférieure. Mon blaster est prêt, il est gris clair et semble opérationnel pour le combat, mais pour m'en assurer, il faut faire des essais.

-C'est bien complexe pour un premier essai, tu es sûre de pouvoir le maintenir dans cet état ?

-Je peux au moins essayer, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

-Fais-le bouger, déplaces-le où tu veux.

-Et je fais ça comment ?

-Par la pensée, concentres-toi bien et tu devrais y arriver.

En effet, si on reste suffisamment focalisé sur notre tâche, le blaster se déplace, et de manière assez fluide en plus. On s'entraîne jusqu'à l'heure du repas et les résultats sont plutôt corrects, je peux en invoquer quelques-uns simultanément, les déplacer et leur faire tirer des rayons. Même si au début ils se détruisaient quand ils faisaient feu, Sans m'a vite donné des conseils pour remédier à ce problème. Je possède maintenant une arme de plus dans mon petit arsenal de techniques offensives, je suis sûre de pouvoir rivaliser avec Fell Papyrus maintenant.

On range le gymnase et on part rejoindre le reste de la bande dans le réfectoire.

-Alors ce premier entraînement ? Demande Papyrus tout sourire

-Un peu crevant mais très utile. J'ai franchement hâte de m'y remettre.

-C'est quoi le programme pour l'instant ? Dit Blue en buvant un grand verre d'eau

-Une heure de course par jour pendant une durée indéterminée et un renforcement physique global pour le moment. Pour ce qui est de la magie, c'est au bon vouloir et à la disponibilité des professeurs.

-Et de certains élèves aux pouvoirs et au charisme sans égal, lâche Sans en riant.

-Ça va les chevilles ? Tu arrives encore à marcher ?

-Bah tu sais c'est facile pour moi, j'ai la peau sur les os si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Certains d'entre nous sourient à cette petite blague, mais Fell Papyrus se lève d'un coup en emportant son plateau et en me regardant avec sérieux.

-Sois à la piscine à dix heures demain matin, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de récurer ce fichu bassin.

-À vos ordres chef !

Je ris doucement à ma propre petite vanne et Papyrus s'en va sans même protester sous le regard médusé de ses congénères, et c'est Swap Papyrus qui me fait la remarque en premier.

-Depuis quand il ne répond plus à tes petites provocations ?

-Depuis qu'on s'est fait remonter les bretelles par Slender. Ça a l'air de l'avoir calmé, et moi aussi par la même occasion.

-Et je peux te dire que ça se voit. Vous ne vous insultez plus à tout bout de champs, c'est moins tendu entre vous, ajoute Sans.

-En espérant que l'on puisse repartir sur de meilleures bases.

-Ça a l'air d'être bien parti pour en tout cas, annonce Blue.

On finit notre repas et on repart dans nos chambres, mais avant de rentrer dans la mienne, Fell Sans me retient.

-Oui ?

-Juste...fais attention avec le Boss, ce serait vraiment cool si ça pouvait bien se passer entre vous.

-Je ferais gaffe ne t'en fais pas. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! Je dis juste que si tu as des ennuis avec lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre...je suis toujours disponible pour te filer un coup de main.

Il s'écarte, le regard fuyant et rempli de gêne sans rien dire de plus, en me plantant devant ma porte. Je vais me doucher en essayant de chasser l'image qui venait de s'offrir à moi mais rien n'y fais, je revois toujours clairement le visage adorable de Fell Sans dangereusement proche du mien. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma vie ait changée à ce point en si peu de temps, je découvre une facette de ce monde qui m'est totalement inconnue et je crois même que je redécouvre ce que ça fait d'avoir des vues sur des personnes proches de moi.

**Dimanche 15 Mai :**

Mon réveil sonne, même petite routine matinale avant de me diriger vers la fameuse piscine en survêtement. Le bassin est vide, mais il y a beaucoup d'algues sur le carrelage, sans compter les joins qui sont couvert de crasse à cause de l'humidité.

-Tss, on en a au moins pour toute la matinée vu l'épaisseur de la moisissure sur certains endroits.

La voix de Fell Papyrus me fait bondir de surprise, je me tourne vers lui et remarque qu'il a abandonné sa tenue menaçante pour un bermuda et un débardeur noir unis et amples. Son air est également un peu plus rassurant que d'habitude, moins intimidant. J'ai moins peur de l'observer comme ça, et de ce que je vois, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être regardé avec autant d'insistance puisque quand il le remarque, il s'empresse de me balancer un sceau avec une éponge pour me faire détourner le regard.

-Descend dans le bassin au lieu de rêvasser, je ne compte pas y passer des plombes.

-Oui oui, tu peux aller chercher le jet d'eau en attendant ?

-C'est ce que j'allais faire. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres.

-Oui chef !

Je descends avec les sceaux et manque de me casser la figure à cause du sol rendu très glissant grâce aux algues.

-Papyrus !

-Quoi encore ?

-Envoie-moi les balais-brosses ! Le sol est une véritable savonnette, je vais commencer à le laver, ça évitera les accidents.

-Tiens !

Il me lance les balais et à la seconde où je les attrapes, il asperge toute la surface de la piscine et moi avec avant de me rejoindre avec le tuyau dans les mains et un sourire narquois.

-Oups, j'avais oublié que tu étais là. Désolé.

Je m'essuie le visage et tire mes cheveux en arrière pour les attacher et retire mon sweat et mon tee-shirt trempé pour ne laisser que mon maillot de corps qui est encore à peu près sec. Je balance mes affaires par-dessus le rebord et commence à frotter le sol sans répondre à la provocation de Papyrus.

-Tiens ? Tu ne me tiens plus tête maintenant ? Tu as enfin compris que je te suis supérieur ?

Je pousse un soupir et lui répond tout en continuant d'astiquer le carrelage crasseux.

-Ça ne sert à rien de nous fritter sans arrêt. Ni toi ni moi n'y gagnerons quelque chose au final à part des bleus et des sermons de la part des profs. On doit essayer de se serrer les coudes et de nous préparer pour un éventuel incident.

Il ne répond pas, il préfère nettoyer plutôt que de me répondre.

-Mais tu as raison, tu m'es largement supérieur en termes de puissance et d'expérience. Par contre, je ne te considère pas comme mon supérieur hiérarchique, mais plutôt comme un rival qui me pousse à redoubler d'effort. Tu es une sorte de modèle sur lequel il y a du bon et du mauvais.

-Du mauvais ? Il n'y a rien de mauvais chez moi !

-Tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte mais ton attitude envers les autres et ta manière de t'exprimer est super violente et blessante. Tu fais beaucoup de mal aux autres physiquement et moralement.

-Si on ne leur dit pas les choses comme elles sont, ils n'avanceront jamais.

-Oui, mais il y a des manières un peu moins cassantes de les dires. Tu devrais au moins revoir ta manière de parler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour qu'on ne se sente pas misérable après avoir eu affaire à toi.

-On verra.

Il coupe net la discussion et ne cherche pas à me contre. Le temps passe et je fini enfin de nettoyer le sol, Papyrus a bien avancé sur la première paroi. Si on continue comme ça on devrait avoir fini dans deux ou trois heures tout au plus.

-Papyrus ? Tu peux m'envoyer une éponge s'il te plaît ?

Au lieu de recevoir une réponse, je reçois une éponge pleine d'eau dans la figure. Je ne dis rien et quelques minutes plus tard, Papyrus daigne prendre la parole.

-Files-moi le torchon.

-Ça arrive.

Je gorge le torchon d'eau et le lui envoie en plein dans la face et me met à rire bruyamment au vu de sa tête dégoulinante d'eau savonneuse et crasseuse.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Pas de problème, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Il me lance une éponge pleine d'algue que j'évite de justesse, mais il avait tout prévu et m'arrose abondement avec le tuyau. Quelques minutes plus tard, on finit par courir et glisser dans tous les sens tout en s'envoyant des projectiles remplis de savon et de saleté. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis coincé en contrebas à cause de la pente glissante qui m'empêche de rejoindre Papyrus qui me mitraille d'eau depuis sa position.

-C'est tout ce que t'a à me proposer gamine ?

-Nan ! Loin de là !

J'invoque un blaster et le chevauche pour enfin sortir de ma zone et rejoindre Papyrus qui continue de m'asperger. Je saute de ma monture avec une grosse éponge et fonce droit sur mon assaillant, et j'arrive à le toucher de plein fouet avec mon arme humide. Sauf que je n'avais absolument pas prévu l'atterrissage et à cause du sol glissant, je ne parviens pas à garder l'équilibre et me vautre lamentablement par terre pour finir ma course contre le mur dégueulasse. On reste assis et on se regarde avant d'exploser de rire et de se foutre de la gueule l'un de l'autre pendant cinq bonnes minutes. On finit par se calmer et on entame une discussion calme tout en finissant notre corvée.

-Sinon, j'ai cru voir que tu as fait la connaissance des Ifrits il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Ouais, je me suis un peu trop approchée du portail. C'est dingue, ils réagissent au quart de tour. Erika m'a dit qu'il y avait peu de moyen de tromper leur vigilance, et que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de passer en force.

-C'est pas faux, mais ils ont un énorme défaut.

-Lequel ?

-Pour des esprits ou démons de feu, ils sont vraiment chauds comme la braise, me dit-il avec un sourire un peu pervers.

-Comment ça? Je crois que j'ai mal compris ce que tu viens de dire.

-Dans quel sens as-tu interprété mes paroles ?

-Dans le sens pervers, mais ça m'étonnerai, ils ont l'air tellement droits et sérieux. De vrais soldats dévoués.

-Et bien désolé de briser l'image que tu as d'eux mais ce sont de vrais pervers. Il suffit de leur montrer la photo d'une jolie fille dénudée et ils baisseront instantanément leur garde.

-Mais nan, je ne te crois pas.

-Je t'assure. Tu veux une preuve peut-être ?

-Bien évidemment !

Il sort son téléphone et lance une vidéo ou il ouvre un magazine porno devant un Ifrit qui, au vu de son regard, a autre chose à faire que de garder les élèves dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. Effectivement, l'image que j'avais de ces puissants surveillants enflammés s'est pris un sacré coup. Il range son portable en riant et rince le bassin.

-Et ça marche avec des photos d'homme ?

-Pas tout le temps, ça dépend de quel Ifrit tu as en face de toi. Les photos de femmes restent quand même une valeur sûre.

-Tu m'as l'air d'être un fin connaisseur dis-moi.

-C'est chiant de devoir attendre qu'on nous affecte à des missions pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Et puis ça va, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre.

-Je n'en doute pas vu les patates que je me suis reçues de ta part. Ma mâchoire s'en souvient encore.

-T'étais pas censée être là à ce moment. Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de toujours te dresser face à moi ?

-Je vais être franche, j'avais peur que tu tues ton frère. Et quand je me suis pris ton coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'étais hors de moi. J'étais déterminée à rendre le moindre de tes coups au centuple...j'ai complètement pété les plombs et je m'en veux énormément pour ça.

Papyrus coupe l'eau et racle le sol sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on remonte pour récupérer nos affaires. Et avant que je sorte, il m'interpelle mais reste dos à moi.

-Je reconnais que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort sur toi et mon imbécile de frère. Je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas pour votre bien et celui de ma carrière.

Je souris et lui jette une boulette de papier qu'il attrape sans avoir à regarder.

-C'est quoi ?

-Mon numéro, en espérant que l'on puisse devenir ami, ou au moins camarades.

Je l'entends froisser le papier et s'éloigner, au moins j'aurais tenté ma chance.

-Je pense que la dernière possibilité est envisageable.

Je me retourne sans hésitation et me rend compte qu'il a disparu avec ses affaires. Je souris bêtement en réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire, tout espoir de sympathiser avec lui n'est pas perdu ! Je sors dans la cour extérieure et enfonce des écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour y lancer ma musique et courir pendant au moins une heure.

Rien d'anormal ne se passe durant cette journée mis à part le fait que je sois toujours attirée par la forêt.

**Lundi 16 Mai :**

Je saute littéralement de mon lit dès que j'entends mon réveil et m'habille très rapidement pour rejoindre le self sans perdre une seule seconde, ce qui n'échappe pas à Sans qui le relève dès que je m'installe pour manger.

-Tu es pressée d'aller en cours toi. On peut savoir pourquoi ?

-On a cours de cuisine ce matin ! Je suis plus motivée que jamais, tu ne te rends pas compte mais je vais pouvoir découvrir une myriade de nouveaux ingrédients et de techniques. J'ai lu plein de bouquins sur les différentes cuisines des différentes espèces qui vivent parmi nous, je m'en suis pris plein les mirettes.

-C'est vraiment la cuisine qui te passionne toi, dit Swap Papyrus en souriant.

-Ça ne vous branche pas plus que ça ?

-C'est long, bruyant, salissant et malodorant. Ce cours ne sert à rien, bougonne Fell Sans.

-Oui mais ça peut être utile dans la vie. Par exemple, il y a une personne qui te plaît et tu sais qu'elle adore les biscuits. Et bah si tu mets en application ce que tu as appris en cours de cuisine, tu fais des biscuits à tomber par terre et Paf !

-Ça fait des Chocapic ! Lance Sans en coupant magistralement ma phrase.

Je me mets à rire comme une abrutie en tapant ma jambe et en laissant tomber une petite larme.

-Ha ? Ma blague fais Sansation à ce que je vois, renchéri Sans.

-Putain même moi je n'aurais pas osé la faire, tu me tue de rire dès le matin. Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu fais des biscuits et paf, tu marques plein de points pour plaire à ta conquête.

Tout le monde se tait et Fell Sans baisse la tête avant de sortir en courant du réfectoire en me lançant sa serviette au visage. Je regarde son contenu et y remarque une série de chiffres, sans doute son numéro de téléphone.

-C'est quoi ? Demande Blue

-Un petit cadeau inattendu que je vais garder précieusement.

Ils ne cherchent pas à savoir ce que c'est et on se dirige vers les vestiaires pour enfiler une tenue plus appropriée et on entre dans les cuisines. Tout brille dans cette immense cuisine , les ustensiles sont de première qualité et on remarque coup d'œil que les personnes qui les utilisent en prennent soin . Les plaques de gaz sont étincelantes et le marbre est lisse, sans la moindre impureté ni la moindre trace de choc, c'est propre, bien rangé, bref tout est parfait. Je me retiens de sauter de joie et Slender arrive en tenue de chef et nous briefe sur ce que l'on devra réaliser aujourd'hui.

-Le thème est simple, j'aimerais que vous prépariez des plats rafraîchissants en utilisant certains ingrédients spécifiques pour chaque plat.

Il nous place dans des groupes de trois ou quatre personne avant de nous donner la liste des ingrédients obligatoires. Il faut du maquereau et du yuzu pour l'entrée, de la sirène et des algues abyssales et enfin des oranges sanguines pour le dessert. Je dois dire que les denrées m'inspirent beaucoup, mais il va falloir en discuter avec mes coéquipiers qui ne sont autre que Fell Sans, Papyrus et Blue.

-Tu as une idée Léa ? Après tout tu devrais pouvoir nous inventer de bon petits plats avec tes connaissances, dit Blue tout sourire.

-Et pas qu'un peu, déjà pour le dessert on pourrait faire un aspic avec un dégradé de couleurs avec les agrumes mis à disposition.

-Un aspic ? Demande Fell Sans

-Un entremet gélifié, il n'y a rien de plus rafraîchissant qu'une gelée aux fruits quand il fait chaud. On pourra créer le dégradé avec le jus des agrumes et l'intensifier avec les suprêmes.

-Le Grand Papyrus pourra se charger de préparer les fruits !

-Tu sais comment faire ?

-Bien sur ! Le Grand chef Papyrus a tout appris auprès des plus grands maîtres de l'art culinaire !

-Dis plutôt que tu as regardé les cours qu'elle a suivi et que tu t'es entraîné tous seul avec Slender pendant des jours avant de pouvoir nous présenter quelque chose de mangeable, lance Fell Sans.

-Hey, sois gentil avec lui, en attendant, on va préparer le maquereau et la sirène. Vous savez comment ça se mange la sirène ? Ou comment ça se prépare ?

-La sirène est un poisson à chair blanche, on peut le préparer comme on veut mais il n'est pas très bon quand il est cru à cause de son léger goût de vase. L'algue abyssale est très iodée par contre. Elle est excellente en bouillon ou séchée, me répond Blue.

-Bon...ça a au moins le mérite de réduire les possibilités de préparation.

-Parce que tu as déjà une idée Madame le génie de la cuisine ? Me lance Fell Sans un peu agacé et vexé.

-Oui monsieur ronchon, mais il faut se mettre d'accord avant. J'allais vous proposer des sashimis de maquereau avec une sauce soja-yuzu accompagné d'une salade de chou. Et pour la sirène, j'avais pensé à la faire mijoter dans un bouillon fait avec les algues abyssales, pour ensuite l'émietter dans des nouilles froides qu'on aurai saupoudré d'algue qu'on aurai réduit en poudre. Ça vous tente ?

\- Rien que le fait de t'entendre en parler me met l'eau à la bouche, je suis partant ! Annonce Blue en commençant à écailler les poissons.

-Le Grand Papyrus est entièrement d'accord avec vous deux. Et toi Sans ?

-De toutes façons ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'entre nous avait une meilleure idée. Je suis obligé de vous suivre.

-Parfait ! Maintenant au travail ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

On s'y met et malgré quelques complications dû au charcutage des poissons par Fell Sans, on arrive à sortir nos plats dans les temps. Le plat principal est très iodé, c'est très agréable, et la sirène est plus ferme que je ne l'imaginais, ça change des autres poissons à chair blanche. Le maquereau quant à lui est moelleux et s'est imprégné de la sauce, ce qui lui donne une texture inédite. Quant à l'aspic, il n'est ni trop ferme ni trop souple, et les suprêmes se sont très bien conservé à l'intérieur de leur prison de gelée.

On s'installe dans la grande salle qui ressemble plus à une véranda qu'à une salle de classe et on picore dans les plats des autres pour que chacun puisse donner son avis. Nos plats ont un succès assez modéré comparés à ceux qui ont été réalisé par Swap Papyrus ou le groupe de vampire. Mais malgré la bonne ambiance qui règne, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être pensive et d'avoir le regard rivé sur la forêt. Et visiblement je ne suis pas la seule à être intriguée par cet endroit parce que beaucoup de lycans semblent entendre quelque chose venant de là-bas. J'ouvre la porte vitrée et m'assois sur les marche pour pouvoir manger au soleil avant d'être rejoins par Erika, Calcium et Sans.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans...ton assiette.

Sans tente l'humour pour essayer de me tirer de mes pensées mais ça ne marche pas, je continue de fixer ces arbres en espérant pouvoir entendre un son qui confirmerait mes doutes.

-Toi aussi tu sens quelque chose ? Demande Erika

-Tu t'en es rendue compte ?

-Juste après que tu te sois faite interpellée par les Ifrits, j'ai moi aussi commencé à entendre des bruits étranges par intermittence. Mais impossible de savoir de quoi ça vient.

-Vous en avez parlé aux professeurs ? Demande Calcium

-Non, je dois juste être parano. Je ne vais pas les embêter pour ça.

-Idem, en plus ils croulent sous le travail depuis ton arrivée. Il faut dire que les récents agissements de Ruvik laissent penser que quelque chose d'énorme se prépare, répond Erika.

Un blanc s'installe et un léger vent se met à souffler, faisant bouger les branches des arbres et porte les vagues cris des créatures environnantes. Mais au bout d'un moment, les bruits de pas que je pensais être ceux d'un gros wendigo se rapprochent et se clarifient. Ce sont des pas très lourds, accompagnés de claquements métalliques, suivis d'un cri robotique plus que reconnaissable. Je me lève d'un bond et commence à courir vers cette chose que je distingue à peine entre les arbres, un grand robot violet, dont une partie du visage est clairement manquant semble fuir une créature arachnoïde aux longs cheveux noirs.


	11. 11 Des gains et des pertes

Plus je m'approche du portail, plus je sens la température grimper. Un groupe de grands Ifrits me barrent la route et semblent prêts à en découdre, et c'est à ce moment que les paroles de Fell Papyrus resurgissent dans ma tête. J'ouvre d'un coup sec ma veste de cuisine et tire sur le col de mon haut pour laisser apparaître ma poitrine.

L'effet est immédiat, ils se figent et me laissent sans le vouloir le champ libre pour sortir de l'Académie, ce que je fais sans hésitation. Pendant que je continue ma course vers les deux silhouettes, je sens quelques présences derrière moi. Je jette un coup d'œil et ce ne sont autres que Sans, Calcium et Erika qui ont profité de la brèche pour me suivre. Ne pouvant pas me résoudre à gérer ce beau monde, je décide de hurler pour bien me faire entendre.

-Rentre prévenir les profs Erika ! Ce n'est pas un wendigo !

-C'est qui alors ?

-Sans doute Laura !

Elle ne bronche pas et fait volte-face en un éclair alors que Calcium déploie ses membres et prend une toute autre envergure. On approche un peu plus et mes doutes se confirment, c'est bien la sœur de Ruvik qui se trouve devant nous. Je balaie la zone du regard et repère non sans mal la proie de cette horrible femme : Bonnie. Il est dans un sale état et semble être en pleine panique, on n'aura pas le temps de le raisonner et de s'occuper de Laura, il faut le rapatrier à l'Académie et l'isoler jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

-Sans, choppe Bonnie et téléportes-toi à l'Académie avec lui !

-Hors de questions ! Tu vas encore finir en charpie ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui que tu as en face de toi.

\- S'il continue comme ça il finira entre les mains de Ruvik si Laura ne l'a pas démembré avant ! Je t'en prie fais-moi confiance et fais ce que je te dis ! On s'occupera de distraire cette femme-araignée avec Calcium le temps que tu te charges de lui et on battra en retraite immédiatement.

Il soupire et s'écarte de nous, prêt à passer à l'action.

-Ne me fais pas regretter ce choix alors.

Il s'écarte et je me prépare à repousser Laura au plus loin avec l'aide de Calcium, on se baisse puis on élance nos bras pour la percuter à pleine puissance pendant Sans se téléporte pour mettre Bonnie en lieu sûr. Je regarde ma partenaire et on s'échange un petit sourire victorieux avant de rebrousser chemin, mais on se retrouve stoppées par une sorte de barrière d'énergie qui semble aussi empêcher des personnes extérieures de nous rejoindre. Je me retourne et découvre avec effroi que Laura est encore debout, et qu'elle est accompagnée d'un sacré nombre de zombies munis d'armes à feu.

-On s'occupe de ces gêneurs avant de s'attaquer au gros morceau ?

-On y va ! Je couvre tes arrières !

Je m'empresse d'emprisonner le plus de zombies possible mais ils parviennent quand même à nous tirer dessus, heureusement, les grandes mains osseuses de Calcium font un très bon bouclier. Je fais exploser le reste des tireurs et j'essaie de nous faire prendre de la hauteur pour échapper temporairement à Laura. Mais malheureusement, notre ascension est coupée nette par une nuée d'insectes qui me forcz à lâcher Calcium qui tombe et se retrouve à la merci de notre adversaire principale. Je me dépêche de la protéger avec mes tentacules et j'éloigne Laura avant de constater l'étendue des dégâts. Ses membres sont brisés à cause de la chute et son torse saigne abondement à cause des nombreuses plaies profondes causées par les griffes de notre ennemie.

-Calcium ! Calcium ne t'endors pas ! Reste avec moi !

J'étends mes tentacules comme je peux pour nous mettre à l'abri mais les insectes volent si vites qu'ils sont devenus aussi tranchants que des couteaux et ne cessent d'entailler ma défense. Calcium tousse du sang et me regarde en souriant.

-Ruvik est là, on ne pourra pas s'en sortir toutes les deux...

-Ne dis pas ça ! Slender et les autres vont venir nous aider, on doit juste tenir encore un peu ! On peut le faire !

J'entends au loin la voix de Slender crier à ses subordonnés des ordres que je ne peux pas comprendre à cause du bruit assourdissant des insectes. Calcium pose sa main sur ma joue et souri en laissant s'écouler quelques larmes avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser. Je sens quelque chose se glisser dans ma bouche, puis dans ma gorge et elle s'écarte en me regardant avec des yeux remplis de joie.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer une personne aussi bienveillante que toi. Je peux enfin partir l'esprit tranquille, je suis certaine que tu feras bon usage de mon don...

Ses yeux se voilent et son corps retombe sans vie dans mes bras. Mon cœur rate un battementet un sentiment indescriptible m'envahit. C'est un mélange de haine, de tristesse et de regrets suivis d'une immense douleur qui se répandent dans les moindres recoins de mon corps. Je hurle à m'en faire mal et relève mon visage inondé de larmes et aperçois Ruvik qui me scrute, un immense sourire pendu aux lèvres.

-De nouvelles capacités...comme c'est intéressant. Avec ça tu nous seras encore plus utile.

-La ferme ! C'est de ta faute !

-C'est aussi de la tienne. Si tu n'étais pas parti précipitamment, ils ne t'auraient pas suivi.

Il marque une courte pause en regardant vers mes alliés et reprend avec satisfaction.

-Si tu avais écouté ton ami, vous seriez tous en vie. Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, tu as volontairement foncé tête baissée vers le danger et tu as causé la perte de ta camarade. Tu es la seule à blâmer ici.

J'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, j'en arrive à la même finalité Ruvik a raison, je suis la seule fautive. Je m'en veux tellement, j'aimerais tant pouvoir disparaître...

Ruvik s'accroupit pour soulever mon visage, son regard est perçant, je le sens entrer dans mes pensées et deviner la moindre de mes faiblesses avant d'avoir le bras transpercé par un os tranchant et de reculer. J'entends Sans et Jeff courir et crier des choses que je ne comprends pas. Je me mets à hurler une nouvelle fois et je sens ma peau s'ouvrir et se déchirer partout sur mon corps, des os ondulés poussent hors de ma peau et forment plusieurs mains griffues. Je me hisse difficilement sur mes jambes meurtries et commence à dévaster tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage en essayant d'atteindre mon ennemi qui disparaît sans prévenir alors que Slender et Jeff viennent à peine d'arriver sur les lieux pour récupérer le corps inerte de Calcium et me faire reprendre mes esprits. Mais leurs efforts son vains, je n'entends plus rien autour de moi et ma vision se trouble de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je détruis ce qui m'entoure jusqu'à ce que l'on me cloue au sol grâce à mon âme et qu'on me fasse perdre connaissance.

À mon réveil, je suis dans ma chambre et il n'y a pas un bruit à par une respiration lente et posée, je tourne les yeux vers ce bruit et vois Sans, l'air grave. J'ai tellement honte que je ne suis même pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux, je me positionne dos à lui et me recroqueville pour me cacher.

-Je suis désolée...

-Hum ?

-J'aurais dû t'écouter, et ne pas tenter le diable. J'ai tout foiré...j'ai même causé la mort de Calcium.

Je marque une pause pour ravaler mes sanglots alors que j'entends d'autres personnes entrer dans la pièce.

-Je suis vraiment un monstre, je ne mérite ni votre protection, ni de vivre...

-Elle nous aurait quitté avec ou sans ton irresponsabilité.

La voix le Laughing Jack est ferme et froide, comme si il se fichait de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Calcium était mourante, elle avait deux mois tout au plus avant de succomber à sa maladie.

Il me soulève par le col et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec l'air le plus sérieux qui soit.

-Tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles, il faut que tu arrêtes de te morfondre et de fuir tes responsabilités. Oui c'est de ta faute et tu es vraiment pathétique là maintenant, mais si tu veux rattraper tes erreurs il va falloir que tu te graves quelque chose d'important dans le crâne. N'importe quelle situation engendre des gains et des pertes, parfois insignifiantes et parfois importantes. Tu dois comprendre que tes actes ont des conséquences et que peu importe les erreurs que tu fais, tu vas devoir aller de l'avant pour ton bien et celui des autres. Donc maintenant, tu te lèves et tu vas voir Slender, il a des choses importantes à te dire.

-Mais...

Il me traîne par la peau du cou et me jette dans le bureau de Slender, qui est accompagné de Sans, Jeff et Bonnie qui a l'air d'être plutôt calme.

-Te voilà enfin. Je présume que Laughing t'as déjà tiré les oreilles avant de venir.

-Oui Monsieur.

Slender est étonnement détendu, mais je me doute bien qu'il ne va pas rester dans cet état très longtemps.

-Décidément, il va falloir revoir tout ton entraînement. Tu ne cesses de foncer tête baissée dans le danger et tu t'obstines à combattre au corps à corps alors que tu devrais privilégier les attaques à moyenne et longue portée. Tu causes la mort prématurée d'une élève et Ruvik a encore une fois eu l'occasion de s'emparer de toi.

Un tentacule claque à mes pieds, faisant une profonde entaille dans le bois. Je regarde une nouvelle fois Slender qui reste impassible. Il soupire profondément et reprend.

-J'aurai aimé que le transfert de capacité se fasse dans de meilleures conditions, mais je constate que tu es le receveur que l'on attendait depuis si longtemps puisque ton corps semble déjà s'adapter à son nouveau pouvoir.

Il se lève et se plante face à moi et fait en sorte de me dominer en tous points avec un regard qui fait froid dans le dos.

-Mais commets une nouvelle bavure comme celle-ci et je te garantis un long séjour à la Fondation en tant que classe D.

Je déglutis et imagine toutes les horreurs possibles pendant qu'il se réinstalle et qu'il fasse avancer Bonnie.

-Bonnie nous a livré beaucoup d'informations intéressantes. Il se pourrait que l'on puisse gonfler un peu nos rangs.

-Comment ça ?

-Puppet est sous les ordres de Ruvik et nous à tous asservis, mais certains d'entre nous luttent désespérément contre son contrôle, dit Bonnie d'une voix peu assurée.

-D'après ce qu'il nous a confié, Freddy, Chica et Foxy sont toujours enfermés dans le restaurant de New York et seraient enclins à se rallier à notre cause. Il en serait de même pour Mangle et les Toy Freddy, Chica et Bonnie. Le reste est déjà sous le contrôle de Puppet et par conséquent de Ruvik, ajoute Slender.

-Du coup il faut que l'on aille les récupérer au plus vite. La première expédition aura lieux ce soir. Elle sera composée de moi, Fell Sans, Swap Papyrus, Blue et toi. Dit Jeff.

-Pourquoi moi ? J'ai assez causé de dégâts pour le moment. Trouvez quelqu'un de plus compétent.

-Ce n'est pas négociable. De plus, nous avons besoin d'un humain assez jeune, compréhensif et ouvert d'esprit pour entrer plus facilement en contact avec les animatronics. Tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser ce genre de propositions, me dit Slender assez fermement.

Je pousse un soupir en comprenant que je suis dos au mur, je n'ai pas d'autres choix possibles pour commencer à rattraper mes erreurs.

-Soit, il y a des choses à préparer ? Du matériel ?

-Non, on se donne rendez-vous à 20h dans la cour intérieure. Mets juste des vêtements qui n'entraveront pas tes mouvements si jamais ça tourne mal, me répond Jeff.

-Tu peux disposer Léa, nous allons discuter encore un petit peu avec notre nouvel ami.

-Bien.

Je sors et avance vers ma chambre pour essayer de trouver un peu de tranquillité, mais je doute que ce soit possible car toute la bande de squelettes m'attend devant la porte de mon seul espace de solitude et de calme. Sans est le premier à prendre la parole en tentant d'être le plus calme possible.

-Hey hum...comment ça s'est passé avec Slender ?

-Je ne veux pas en discuter ici. Entrons dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas envie que d'autres personnes ne se mêlent de ça.

-Comme tu le sens.

On entre et je ferme la porte à clé après mon passage. Ils s'installent un peu partout dans la pièce et je m'assois au fond de mon lit pour tous les avoir en visuel.

-Pour faire court, la mort de Calcium était déjà prévue, mais ma bêtise l'a condamnée plus tôt que prévu. Mais apparemment, j'ai reçu une sorte de pouvoir de sa part.

-Ha ça, c'est vrai qu'on devait te faire passer des tests pour vérifier ta compatibilité avec sa capacité, me répond Blue un peu mal à l'aise.

-C'est à dire ? Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment autorisé à te parler de ça. Tu dois t'adresser directement à Slender ou à Eyeless Jack.

-Je vois.

-Et tu as reçu une sanction ? Demande Fell Papyrus

-Non, mais un sacré avertissement.

-Du genre ? Me questionne Swap Papyrus avec beaucoup de curiosité.

-Un séjour à la Fondation...en tant que Classe D.

Un silence de mort s'installe et certains d'entre eux sont bouche-bée.

-Slender t'aurai menacé ? Demande Fell Sans

-Oui, en même temps j'ai mis plusieurs vies en péril et engendré la mort d'une personne. Je trouve ça normal qu'il m'intimide de cette manière.

-Là ce n'est plus de l'intimidation, c'est une menace à ton intégrité. Il te ne laissera sûrement pas mourir dans la Fondation, mais je suis certain qu'il pourrait faire en sorte que tu ressortes de cette expérience traumatisée et docile. Me dit Sans en se mordant les doigts.

-Je m'en doute, mais si jamais ça arrive, je saurais que je l'ai mérité.

-Ça ne t'arrivera pas. Me coupe Fell Papyrus

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je dis juste que tu n'auras pas à passer par là. Tu es quand même assez intelligente pour ne pas refaire deux fois la même erreur. De toute façon, on veillera à ce que tu ne te mettes plus dans ce genre de situation dangereuse.

-Tu serais en train de me complimenter et de me dire que tu vas me protéger ? Dis-je en souriant

-Non ! Je te fais juste comprendre que tu dois faire plus attention à toi !

Il se lève et part en furie alors que Sans, Swap Papyrus et moi rigolons doucement à la situation pendant que le reste décroche un léger sourire.

-Et sinon quoi d'autre ? Demande Papyrus

-Fell Sans, Swap Papyrus, Jeff, Blue et moi partons en mission dès ce soir pour récupérer Foxy, Chica et Freddy.

-Ruvik doit avoir compris qu'il doit faire vite pour éviter de perdre des pions. Pas étonnant que Slender nous envoie aussi vite sur le terrain. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les animatronics soient hors de notre portée, ajoute Fell Sans.

-Je suppose que vous étiez au courant de tout ça avant mon réveil.

-Ouais, c'est la moindre des choses lors de ce genre d'événement. Du coup le mieux c'est que tu restes avec nous le temps que l'on parte, comme ça tu sauras quoi faire la prochaine fois que tu partiras en mission, dit Swap Papyrus.

Ils se lèvent tous et partent sauf les personnes avec qui je pars. Ils restent avec moi jusqu'au moment du repas qui se trouve être constitués de gelées multivitaminées et de quelques morceaux de viande séchée. De ce que j'ai compris, les gelées sont faites pour nous donner une grande quantité d'énergie et de nutriments sans pour autant peser sur notre estomac, ce qui nous rendrait somnolent. Et en ce qui concerne la viande, c'est pour nous apporter la dose de sel et de protéines suffisantes pour quelques heures.

Au moment du départ, Bonnie nous donne à chacun un petit boîtier noir.

-Si jamais ça dérape, appuyez sur le bouton. S'ils se trouvent dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de vous, ils s'éteindront pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Ça vous laissera le temps de les emmener de force avec vous et de rentrer.

-Merci Bonnie, j'espère ne pas avoir à en faire usage.

-Je l'espère également.

-Bon on y va ! On doit repérer les lieux et mettre en place le portail de téléportation une fois arrivés là-bas. Dit Jeff.

Je rejoins mon groupe et en un instant, on change complètement de décor. On passe d'une zone boisée et calme à une ville surpeuplée et grouillante. Mais heureusement, nous somme sur le toit d'un building.

-Comment on va faire ? Il y a trop de monde.

-Les elfes vont boucler la zone, on ne devrait pas être dérangé jusqu'à l'aube normalement, me rassure Jeff.

-Bon, trêve de bavardages, la cour arrière du resto est libre, on va installer le portail ici, nous coupe Fell Sans.

On descend et ils tracent à la craie un grand cercle avec deux coordonnées géographiques. Pendant que Swap Papyrus et Fell Sans le dessine, Blue m'explique que ces portails sont très utilisés pour les missions ou l'on doit escorter plusieurs personnes, il faut juste entrer la position exacte des points de départ et d'arrivée et le nombre de personnes présentes dans le portail pour pouvoir l'activer.

Les heures passent et à onze heures et demie, on entre dans la pizzeria et on s'installe dans la salle de surveillance.


	12. 12Faire d'une pierre deux coups

**Mardi 17 Mai :**

Il ne se passe rien jusqu'à minuit, mais dès que l'on dépasse cette heure, les animatronics relèvent leur tête et leurs grands yeux s'ouvrent et s'illuminent. Ils ne bougent pas beaucoup, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué notre présence.

-Bon, je me fais mortellement chier moi. On va pas attendre ici pendant des heures quand même ? Je peux pas essayer d'aller leur parler ?

-Non Léa, on attend qu'ils viennent d'eux-mêmes, me répond Jeff.

-Mais il fera jour avant qu'ils ne pensent à venir ici. Dans le pire des cas Sans et Papyrus pourront se téléporter pour me donner un coup de main. En plus on n'a pas de temps à perdre, Puppet et sa bande pourraient débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

Jeff soupire et se pince l'arête du nez.

-Soit, mais à la moindre animosité de leur part, on enclenche nos boîtiers et on repart à l'Académie.

-Super ! Merci Jeff.

-Sois prudente d'accord ? Me dit Blue

Je leur fais un bref signe de la main et sort tranquillement de la pièce pour rejoindre le hall principal. Je me déplace discrètement entre les tables pour ne pas les effrayer et finis pas m'asseoir sur une table face à la scène.

-Bien le bonsoir messieurs-dames ! Je me présente, je suis Léa Alvarez et ma mission pour cette soirée est de vous escorter en lieux sûr. Est-ce que vous êtes avec moi ?

Ma voix enjouée et mon air sympathique n'ont pas vraiment l'effet escompté. En effet, ils sont sur la défensive et Foxy se tient prêt à me sauter à la gorge. Tout le petit groupe recule sauf Freddy qui descend de la scène pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

-Qui vous envoie ?

-Hum ? Bonnie et une autre personne nous ont chargés de vous récupérer.

-Qui vous a envoyé ?!

Il frappe la table de ses poings et la brise avec une facilité déconcertante. Je fais signe à la caméra de ne pas agir tout de suite et déglutis pour parler convenablement.

-Slenderman nous envoie. On a sorti Bonnie du pétrin dans lequel il était avec Ruvik et sa sœur.

\- « Nous » ? Vous êtes plusieurs ?

-Oui, si on me compte, nous sommes cinq. Trois squelettes et deux humains.

**-**Bonnie est vraiment avec vous ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai une preuve vidéo si vous voulez.

Je sors mon téléphone et contacte Ben en visioconférence.

-Ben, j'ai besoin de parler à Bonnie, tu peux le faire venir ?

-Ouais pas de problèmes. Bonnie !

Il part et je tourne l'écran vers Freddy et on entend Bonnie arriver.

-Freddy ! Tout le monde va bien ? Puppet n'est pas revenu ?

-Bonnie...

Chica et Foxy se ruent derrière Freddy pour voir leur compagnon.

-On va tous bien, mais Puppet a éteint les circuits qui permettent à Foxy et Chica de parler. Je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à revenir pour nous forcer à le rejoindre.

-Écoutez-moi, ce sont vraiment nos alliés. Ils vont nous aider à nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Puppet et de Ruvik. Faites leur confiance je vous en prie.

Ils me regardent et soupirent.

-Si Bonnie le dit, c'est qu'on peut vous croire. Ramène tes collègues et sors-nous de cet enfer.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, Sans et Papyrus se téléportent avec Blue et Jeff pour leur faire face. Après un bref échange, Blue, Jeff et Papyrus emmènent nos nouveaux compagnons pendant que Sans reste en arrière pour nous couvrir et vérifier que personne ne nous espionnait depuis les autres pièces.

-C'est bon ? Tout est clean ?

-Ouais, on peut rentrer au bercail.

Il s'éloigne de la remise où il était et une grande tête d'ours vaguement dorée sort de la dite remise et ouvre la gueule pour mordre Sans. Sans perdre un instant, je l'attrape avec un tentacule et le tire vers moi avant que les crocs de Golden Freddy ne se referment sur son crâne. On se met à courir et quand on sort du restaurant, Sans bloque la porte avec des os avant de foncer dans le portail.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demande Jeff

-Golden Freddy est là ! Magnez-vous ! Hurle Sans.

On entre dans le portail pendant que Golden Freddy tambourine comme un malade sur les os jusqu'à les faire voler en éclats. Malheureusement pour lui, le portail s'active avant qu'il ne puisse nous attaquer et en un instant, on est de retour à l'Académie, accueillis par Slender, Ben et Bonnie qui prennent immédiatement en charge Freddy, Chica et Foxy pendant que Eyeless Jack nous emmène dans la salle de sciences pour qu'on lui décrive en détails ce qu'il s'est passé. Ceci étant fait, il nous congédie et nous laisse la journée de libre pour nous reposer.

-On ne repart pas tout de suite ? Je pensais qu'on allait faire d'une pierre deux coups en récupérant le reste des animatronics.

-Non, vu que vous avez fait la rencontre de Golden Freddy, Puppet doit être sur ses gardes. On va laisser passer quelques jours pour que ça se tasse et ensuite on repartira, me répond Jack.

-Soit...bonne journée alors.

On sort de la salle et une fois dans le couloir, Fell Sans me serre l'épaule à m'en faire mal.

-Hey qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Ne tentes absolument rien. Restes dans l'Académie tant qu'on n'a pas reçu le feu vert pour y aller.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, pas la peine de me faire mal.

Il soupire et me lâche avant de nous quitter. Je jette un regard à Swap Papyrus et Jeff qui me font bien comprendre que je ne dois pas jouer avec le feu. Je retourne dans ma chambre mais je suis incapable de dormir, je n'arrête pas de penser à Mangle et aux autres qui doivent être sérieusement en danger en ce moment. Je repense à ce que m'a appris Blue sur les portails de téléportation et un éclair de génie traverse mon esprit. Si je ne peux pas partir par la grande porte, je n'ai qu'à me téléporter depuis ma chambre dans la nuit, entrer dans le restaurant, récupérer le reste des animatronics et repasser par un autre portail pour rentrer. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de connaître les deux positions géographiques exactes de mes portails et ce n'est vraiment pas sorcier.

Je sors de ma chambre pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, je note toutes les informations qui me sont nécessaires pour ma mission clandestine avant d'aller courir. Personne ne vient me poser la moindre question à part Jeff qui se demande comment je fais pour ne pas dormir, mis à part ça, aucun de mes coéquipiers ne se doute de quelque chose. Le reste de la journée est calme, et après le repas, je vais voir Freddy qui est le seul à ne pas être surveillé avec Bonnie.

-Freddy ? Tu as un moment pour moi s'il te plaît ?

-Oui bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je me rapproche de lui pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne m'entende et parle à son oreille.

-J'ai besoin que tu me serves de preuve vidéo pour aller saider Mangle et les autres.

-Tu sais que tu risques gros si tu te fais attraper ?

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Alors tu m'aides ?

Il soupire et va s'isoler dans un coin avec moi.

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux réutiliser le même procédé qu'avec nous pour réussir ton coup ?

-Exactement, je pense que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour agir une fois là-bas, alors ton aide serait la bienvenue.

-Je vois, mais tâches de faire attention quand tu seras arrivée au restaurant.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne promets rien.

On tourne une petite vidéo d'environ trente secondes et on fait comme si de rien n'était. Je finis par manger un petit plat léger avant d'aller ''dormir'' et de guetter le moindre bruit de pas dans les couloirs. Par chance, personne ne vient juste après l'heure du repas, j'en profite donc pour tracer le portail et laisser mon médaillon sur le lit pour éviter tout empêchement de la part de Slender et de ses acolytes.

New York est une ville très vivante, même de nuit. Heureusement, le restaurant est un peu en dehors de tout ça, il est dans une sorte de station-service abandonnée du grand public. Je ne suis même pas sûre que cette pizzeria soit encore ouverte en tant que telle au vu de l'état de la devanture. Je survole la zone en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible pour repérer un spot pour y placer mon portail. Ceci étant fait, j'attends patiemment que la nuit tombe pour faire mon travail.

**Mercredi 18 Mai :**

La porte arrière n'était vraiment pas difficile à forcer, par contre elle est affreusement bruyante, il va falloir que je sois super discrète. Je me cache derrière des caisses pas loin de la salle principale et observe discrètement les allées et venues des aniatronics. Les Toys ne bougent pas beaucoup, par contre Puppet et Ballon Boy ne cessent de bouger dans le restaurant pendant que Mangle se déplace un peu partout au plafond. De tous, c'est la seule qui est accessible pour le moment, et elle a l'avantage de pouvoir aller où bon lui semble. Si je la convaincs en première, elle pourra prévenir ses compères et me simplifier la tâche. Je retourne dans un coin avec moins de passage et au moment où Mangle passe près de moi, je fais bouger les cartons pour attirer son attention. Elle s'approche lentement et je fais exprès de faire dépasser mon visage pour qu'elle me voit avant de chuchoter.

-Viens discrètement, Freddy m'envoie pour vous sortir de là.

Elle jette un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de venir vers moi pendant que je lui montre la vidéo en volume réduit. Par chance, elle est très réceptive et me fait vite confiance.

-On doit sortir par l'arrière, rassemble les autres et je vous ouvrirai la voie.

-C'est quand même risqué, on ne peut pas vraiment se défendre tu sais.

-Mais moi je le peux, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de vous placer dans le grand cercle que j'ai dessiné sur le parking arrière. Après ça, je n'aurais plus qu'à vous rejoindre et le tour sera joué.

-...si Freddy te fait confiance, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je compte sur toi en cas de problèmes.

-Pas de soucis, maintenant file, Puppet va se poser des questions.

Elle acquiesce et repart en étant complètement naturelle pendant que je déblaie le passage de mon côté tout en essayant d'écouter ce qui se trame dans la salle principale. Je suis tellement concentrée que j'oublie complètement de vérifier si je n'étais pas observée. Je me retourne et vois Balloon Boy, face à moi dans le couloir, tout sourire. Je lui fais signe de se taire mais ses yeux se plissent et sa bouche s'ouvre lentement, je la lui couvre avec des tentacules mais ses yeux virent au noir et pousse un hurlement strident qui retentit dans tout le restaurant avant que je ne l'encastre dans le mur le plus proche. Puppet ne met pas longtemps à rappliquer mais je l'enferme rapidement dans une sphère alors que Mangle et les Toys sortent en panique et me suivent jusque dans le parking où nous attendent Nightmare Puppet et Golden Freddy, prêt à en découdre.

-Et maintenant !? Demande Mangle

-On s'en tient au plan, allez dans le cercle et je vous rejoins !

Elle prend les Toys dans ses bras et passe de justesse entre nos deux adversaires qui foncent dans ma direction. Je les esquive mais Puppet parvient quand même à m'entailler l'épaule avant que je ne les envoie dans le décor à coup de Blaster. Je rejoins le portail et on retourne dans la cour interne de l'Académie, encore plongée dans la pénombre. On rentre dans le hall et dès qu'on arrive au centre, les lumières s'allument d'un seul coup et tout le personnel éducatif est là. Visiblement, ils s'attendaient à notre arrivée mais ils restent très agacés. Les squelettes sont également là et les plus en rogne restent les Fell, dont Fell Sans qui s'approche de moi, bien déterminé à pousser une gueulante. Il se plante face à moi et son regard se pose sur son épaule ensanglantée.

-Je suppose que vous ne me croirez pas si je vous disais que j'ai juste fait une petite ballade pour me changer les idées, pas vrai ? Dis-je en riant un peu

Aucune réponse, Fell Sans pose ses mains sur mes bras, les attrape fermement et me met un coup de tête dont je vais me souvenir pendant un bon moment avant de me hurler dessus.

-Mais à quoi tu pensais en partant seule ?! Tu as de la chance de n'être que légèrement blessée ! Imagine si Ruvik ou un de ses alliés était sur place pour te piéger, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire seule contre eux hein ?

-Rien mais...

-Rien ! Exactement ! Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie sans qu'on ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit ! Alors maintenant tu vas te soigner et tu restes collée à nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Il me prend comme un sac à patates jusqu'à la salle de soin pendant que Ben et Slender s'occupent des derniers animatronics. Eyeless Jack me soigne et me repasse le médaillon au cou avant de m'attacher un bracelet muni d'un petit écran.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une sorte de balise GPS. On en porte tous un jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à ne plus prendre de risques inconsidérés. Si jamais tu t'éloignes trop du porteur le plus proche de toi, tu recevras une décharge électrique et nous un signal nous informant que tu n'es plus dans la zone où tu es autorisé à être.

-En gros je suis traquée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-C'est exact. On n'en serait pas là si tu ne défiais pas sans arrêt notre autorité.

-Je sais.

Je soupire et me fais escorter dans le bureau de Slender par les squelettes.

-Je crois bien qu'on t'avait sous-estimée Léa. Tu nous pousse à bout plus rapidement que ce qu'on n'avait imaginé. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça me fatigue de te voir te mettre en danger et de constater que tu te fiche du reste tant que tu atteints ton objectif.

-Mais on a récupéré les animatronics dans les temps. Et si on avait traîné, il n'y aurait pas eu que Nightmare Puppet à contourner.

-Parce qu'en plus il y avait des Nightmares ?! S'écrient Jeff et Fell Sans.

-Seulement Puppet. Sinon tout le monde est entier dans les Toys ?

-Tu en discuteras avec Ben plus tard. Pour le moment, tu dois continuer de t'entraîner avec Jeff pour perfectionner tes capacités. De plus, ton enterrement est prévu dans quelques jours, comme celui de Calcium. Je te prierais donc de te reposer et de t'assagir d'ici là. Annonce Slender

-Si tôt ?

-Oui, c'est plus rapide chez nous que chez les humains. La discussions est close, va te reposer.

-Bien Slender.

On me raccompagne dans ma chambre, et de là se passent les jours les plus longs de ma vie.


	13. 13 Renouveau

**Vendredi 20 Mai :**

Le ciel est gris et couvert aujourd'hui, à croire que même la météo sait qu'il y a des enterrements. Il n'y a aucun chahuts, aucun bruits à part celui du vent qui souffle un air humide. J'enfile un costume entièrement noir et lâche mes cheveux avant de sortir dans la cour intérieur. Il fait frais pour un mois de Mai, je sens que la pluie ne devrait pas tarder à tomber. Je prend un portail avec les squelettes et on arrive dans un grand cimetière, sans doute dans le sud de la France.

-Prends ta pilule Léa, ils vont bientôt arriver, me dit Sans.

J'avale la gélule, elle est censée nous rendre invisible aux yeux des humains, et je dois avouer que ça me surprend de voir des employés me passer devant sans s'apercevoir de ma présence. Je regarde ma tombe, vide pour le moment. Ma pierre tombale n'est décorée que de quelques photos de moi, un portrait, une photo de famille, une avec mes amis et une du lycée. Je m'accoude derrière ma tombe et regarde le cortège arriver, il est étonnement grand et varié. Toute ma famille est là, ainsi que mes amies les plus proches et quelques professeurs et camarades du lycée, ils sont plus d'une cinquantaine à vue d'œil et ils abordent une expressions renfermée, certains ont déjà le visage inondé de larmes. Le couffin est transporté par des employés et est délicatement posé dans la tombe avant d'être lentement recouvert de terre sous les pleurs de nombreuses personnes. Certaines personnes s'avancent pour me rendre un dernier hommage, ils sont si sincères que je ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes d'émotions. Puis vient le tour de mon beau-père.

-Léa était une fille souriante, dynamique, pleine d'espoir. Elle n'a jamais renoncé à ses rêves peut importe ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été plus à l'écoute et de ne pas l'avoir aidé quand elle en avait besoin. J'aurais voulu passer et partager plus de bon moments avec toi. Je t'ai toujours soutenu et quoi que tu fasses, j'étais et suis toujours fier de toi ma fille. J'espère que là ou tu es, tu pourras réaliser tes rêves les plus fous.

Tout le monde salue son discours, mais moi, je n'y décèle pas une once de vérité. Son expression faussement triste me dégoûte, au point qu'elle me donne la nausée. Il retourne dans la foule et la quasi totalité d'entre eux déposent des fleurs, des peluches et des friandises sur ma tombe avant de partir. Seul cet hypocrite reste face à moi sans le savoir, son visage se transforme pour ne laisser place qu'au dégoût et à l'agacement.

-Même quand tu meurs, tu réussis quand même à tous nous emmerder. Mais maintenant, je vais enfin transformer ta ''chambre'' en bureau, on va arrêter de dépenser de l'argent dans tes études et l'ambiance à la maison sera beaucoup plus détendue. Donc ou que tu sois, restes-y.

Il retourne auprès de ma mère qui ne se doute de rien pendant que je bous de rage. J'ai envie de hurler et de lui faire cracher ses dents à cet enfoiré de première ! Je m'apprête à le poursuivre mais Sans me retiens par les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Aucunes interaction n'est autorisée même si tu en as très envie.

Je me dégage de son emprise et frotte mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes pour les rejoindre encore enragée. Papyrus me prend dans ses bras et me berce lentement pendant que l'on retourne à l'Académie. Je finis par me calmer toute seule au bout de quelques heures et rejoins les étudiants dans le car qui nous emmène au cimetière. Le trajet se déroule dans un calme des plus complet, on traverse la forêt et après plusieurs virages, on arrive dans une grande clairière remplie de tombes. Quelques personnes sont déjà en train de placer le cercueil de Calcium sous terre, sous la supervision de deux grand hommes aux cheveux longs et blonds platine, habillés d'une longue tunique blanche ornée de fines broderies dorées. En m'approchant, je peux distinguer leurs longues oreilles légèrement pointues, particularité physique propre aux elfes.

Tous les élèves se mettent en arc-de-cercle autour de la tombe et l'équipe enseignante se positionne au premier rang avec les deux elfes. Un bref discours est prononcé dans une langue que je ne connaît pas avant que le cercueil ne soit recouvert d'une épaisse couche de terre tassée et qu'une immense flamme bleue jaillisse de la tombe. Le spectacle est étrangement beau, Blue m'explique discrètement que l'on brûle les cadavres pour qu'il n'y aie plus rien à récupérer dessus. Le feu brûle pendant dix longues minutes avant de s'éteindre, la classe retourne vers le car avec la plupart des professeurs sauf Slender et Ben qui semblent discuter avec les elfes. Fell Papyrus les regarde avec insistance et tapote ses doigts nerveusement contre son bras.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Ouais, d'habitude ce sont des elfes ou des vampires qui appartiennent la Garde qui se chargent des enterrements, mais là on a des Empereurs. Ça veut dire que quelque chose d'important se prépare...

Je reste bouche bée et reste à côté de lui pour les regarder, ils semblent discuter de sujets importants car les visage des elfes sont plutôt sérieux, puis ils posent leur regard sur moi et je détourne instinctivement ma tête pour regarder l'horizon. Je finis par rentrer dans le bus pour m'asseoir seule à l'avant pour les regarder derrière la vitre teintée, leur discussion se termine après une dizaine de minutes, quand les Empereurs se téléportent je ne sais où en laissant Slender et Ben revenir avec nous. Le bus démarre et Ben me tend une enveloppe fermée grâce à de la cire rouge marquée d'un sceau. C'est un bouclier sur lequel on peut voir deux yeux grand ouverts et deux gouttes, et derrière celui-ci se tient une grande épée.

Sans, qui était assis tranquillement derrière moi, se relève brusquement pour regarder par dessus mon épaule.

-Wow, c'est pas banal ça. Une lettre qui vient directement des Empereurs.

-Comment tu peux être aussi sûr de toi ?

-Ce sceaux est le symbole de la Garde et de l'empire, en général tout le monde scelle ses lettres avec ce sceaux.

-Et ? Ça pourrait venir de n'importe qui.

-Non justement, il y a un code couleur pour la cire. La cire grise n'est utilisée que par les civils, la bleu par la Garde et la rouge par les Empereurs. Tu devrais l'ouvrir dès qu'on arrive à l'Académie.

-C'est si important ?

-Si elle te vient des Empereurs oui.

Je range précieusement la lettre dans mon sac et attend patiemment la fin du trajet pour aller dans ma chambre et ouvrir la lettre. Je m'assois à mon bureau et décolle précautionneusement la cire pour ne pas déchirer l'enveloppe et en sortir la lettre. Je déplie le papier et les caractères elfiques illisibles pour moi changent lentement pour devenir des caractères des l'alphabet latin.

« Mademoiselle Alvarez Léa, Nous avons pris connaissance de vos actes et de vos paroles par l'intermédiaire de vos professeurs. Nous vous avouons être étonnement surpris de la tournure que prennent les événements grâce à votre force de caractère et à vos capacités surnaturelles. Néanmoins, nous vous prierons de ne plus causer de torts à vos compagnons sous peine de recevoir une sévère sanctions. Nous vous informons également que malgré votre manque d'expérience, nous vous demandons de participer à la purification d'un lieu corrompu avec l'aide de vos supérieurs. La purification se tiendra au sanatorium de Waverly Hills, situé au 4400 Paralee Dr à Louisiville dans la région du Kentuky des États-Unis d'Amérique et durera 35 jours à compter du 25 Mai de cette année.

Nous vous remercions d'ores et déjà de votre contributions.

Respectueusement, le Conseil impérial. »

Je pose la lettre à côté de moi pour bien enregistrer toutes les informations que je viens de lire. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprend pas comme la purification de ce sanatorium et pourquoi on m'y envoie. Je prend l'enveloppe avec moi et décide d'aller voir un professeur pour essayer de tirer ça au clair, et par chance, je tombe sur Ben.

-Ha Léa, tu as lu ta lettre ?

-Oui et à propos de ça...

-Tant mieux ! Tes futurs compagnons de purification t'attendent dans le bureau de Slender. Dépêches-toi, ne les fait pas attendre.

Il me donne une petite tape dans le dos et je me hâte de rejoindre Slender qui m'attend accompagné des squelettes, de Jeff et d'Eyeless Jack. Tout le monde se tient au garde-à-vous et en rang serré face à Slender, je fais de même et écoute attentivement ce qu'il a à dire.

-Bien, je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant de ce qu'il va se passer à partir du 25, donc je vais faire au plus court pour vous laisser le temps de vous préparer. Vous partirez en avion pour rejoindre un groupe de cinq membre de la Garde avec qui vous coopérerez pour faire le ménage dans le sanatorium pendant un peu plus d'un mois. Pendant que nous parlons, ces cinq personnes sont en train de monter un camp proche du sanatorium, d'étudier et de planifier les missions les plus importantes et de rendre toute la zone interdite d'accès aux humains dans un rayon d'une quinzaine de kilomètres afin d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je vous demanderais donc d'être attentifs et de leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil n'est-ce pas vous deux ?

Il nous jette un regard inquisiteur à Fell Papyrus et à moi, ce qui me fais baisser la tête en signe d'acquiescement .

-Nous ne tolérerons aucuns écart de comportement venant de vous deux, ils seront en droit de vous sanctionner comme bon leur semble. Vos cas sont exceptionnels, soyez-en bien conscients, c'est une faveur immense que l'on vous fait alors tenez-vous à carreaux et ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés.

-Bien monsieur, répond Fell Papyrus en même temps que moi.

-Vous pouvez disposer, l'avion décollera de 25 à 9h, aucun retard ne sera toléré.

-Oui monsieur !

On romps les rangs et on sort un par un du bureau pour regagner nos chambres, mais avant de pouvoir y arriver, Eyeless Jack me retient par le bras et m'emmène dans la salle de soins sans que je puisse y faire grand chose et m'assois sur une chaise.

-Pourquoi je suis ici cette fois ?

-Pour réactiver la première capacité que tu as acquis et maîtrisé.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je n'en ais pas .

-Bien sur que si.

Il remplit une seringue d'un liquide orangé et analyse mon cou.

-Je déteste les piqûres, et puis pourquoi on doit faire ça ?

-Parce que te réapprendre à l'activer prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. De plus, tu savais l'utiliser de manière très correcte pour une humaine et je ne pense pas que tu ais oublié ce genres de chose tant tu as dû l'utiliser.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ton talent à repérer et interagir avec les morts ainsi que de les purifier ou les repousser.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez en me remémorant l'époque la plus gênante de ma vie, soit ma période dark Sasuke qui a duré pendant deux bonnes années au collège avant que je ne me reprenne en main pour revenir à une personnalité plus mature et conventionnelle.

-J'ai arrêté ce genre de conneries, ça a été les pires années de ma vie. J'avais peur de tout à cause de ces trucs qui m'ont gâché un nombre incalculables de nuits.

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries, et tu n'as pas le choix de toutes façon. Sans ça tu ne pourras pas être utile au sanatorium.

Je soupire et me fais à l'idée que ce n'étais pas n'importe quoi ces histoires de fantômes. Blue arrive accompagné des Fell.

-Où sont les autres Blue ? Demande Jack

-Ils préparent nos bagages. Ça avance ?

-Oui, j'ai repéré sa veine. Je compte sur vous pour la maintenir.

Je regarde Jack avancer avec sa seringue et commence à prendre peur pendant que Fell Papyrus me tient fermement pour m'empêcher de bouger.

-Tu risques d'avoir très mal, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

-Y a un truc qui cloche dans ta phrase !

Je sens l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon cou et contre toute attentes, ce n'est pas si douloureux. Le contenu de la seringue me provoque seulement de légers picotements dans mon cou mais rien de plus.

-Bah c'est tout ? Je pensais que ce serait pire que la mort mais on dirait que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ce que j'ai imaginé finalement...

Tout d'un coup, je ressens une chaleur brûlante au niveau de mes yeux. C'est comme si on me transperçais les yeux avec des aiguilles chauffées à blanc et qu'on me les triturais sans cesse. Je me débat et hurle pour qu'on vienne m'aider mais Papyrus me maintient fermement contre lui. Je ne vois rien, comme si un voile rouge recouvrait mes yeux, et en plus de ça, je sens un liquide épais couler sur mes joues. La douleur persiste et j'en viens à supplier qu'on me tue pour mettre fin à mes souffrances. Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, la douleur cesse enfin et je réalise que je pleurais du sang depuis tout à l'heure.

Papyrus me porte et me dépose dans une baignoire pour m'asperger d'eau fraîche pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Jack et Blue de s'approchent pour vérifier mon état.

-Ton corps a l'air de bien supporter le choc. Tu vas rester ici encore un quart d'heure pour détendre tes muscles et pour que tes yeux s'adaptent à ta nouvelle vision du monde qui t'entoure, annonce Jack d'une voix calme avant de retourner à son bureau.

Je me frotte le visage pour éliminer les impuretés qui recouvrent ma peau et rince mes yeux abondement avant de me laisser glisser sous l'eau pour me détendre. J'expire lentement avant de remonter à la surface et de cligner des yeux pour regarder autour de moi. Peu de choses ont changé, mais je retrouve cette désagréable impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'espionne. Je me retourne et aperçois une silhouette brumeuse avec deux points blancs lumineux dans l'encadrement de la porte qui me fixe intensément avant de disparaître dans un petit écran de fumée. Je soupire et sort de la baignoire pour essorer mes vêtements et mes cheveux tout en observant les différents esprits qui vont et viennent autour de nous en soupirant.

-Tes nouveaux yeux ne te plaisent pas ? Demande Blue

-Si, mais les choses que je vois un peu moins. Je sens que je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Et tu n'a pas tort. Si tu te sens mieux tu peux sortir faire un tour dans la cours. Il ne faudrait pas que tu reste enfermée trop longtemps, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, ajoute Jack.

Je grommelle et vais pour sortir quand je sens un tissu lourd atterrir dans mon dos. Je l'attrape et me retourne vers le lanceur qui n'est autre que Fell Papyrus.

-Mets ça, il manquerait plus que tu chopes la crève.

-...merci.

-Si tu tombes malade tu sera encore moins utile que d'habitude, je fais dans notre intérêt à tous, grogne Papyrus.

Je souris et enfile sa veste tout en me dirigeant vers la cours extérieure pour prendre un grand bol d'air frais tout en redécouvrant les lieux avec mes ''nouveaux yeux''. Il y a beaucoup d'esprits mineurs qui disparaissent dès qu'on pose les yeux sur eux et des smogs qui errent un peu partout. Finalement, je me réhabitue assez vite aux changements brusques de température mais toujours pas aux murmures distants. Je longe les barrières l'esprit brumeux pendant un moment avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour préparer une petite valise et de me préparer mentalement à cette mission.


	14. Tu va vite t'adapter

**Mercredi 25 Mai :**

Je me réveille à cause d'un vent frais sur mes joues et plusieurs voix masculines, j'entrouvre mes yeux et essaye de distinguer de qui proviennent les voix mais sans succès. Je me rendors pour me réveiller bien plus tard sur la banquette d'un véhicule. Je me redresse et cligne rapidement les yeux pour savoir où je me trouve avant de remarquer la présence de mes acolytes osseux qui semblent assez calme.

-Tu te réveilles enfin petite marmotte ? Susurre langoureusement Swap Papyrus à mon oreille

Je sursaute et manque de lui donner un coup de coude sous la surprise, mais il m'attrape et m'assois sur ses genoux en me maintenant dos à lui avant de caresser ma tête.

-Bon sang mais tu m'as fais peur ! Et puis on est où ?

-Dans l'avion qui nous emmènera au sanatorium. On a décollé plus tôt que prévu alors on est venu te chercher dans ton lit.

-Ha ? J'ai pas le souvenir de m'être levée pourtant.

-Normal puisque j'ai dû te porter en poids mort parce que tu refusais de te réveiller, grommelle Fell Papyrus.

-C'est pourtant toi le premier à être allé la chercher, et tu ne semblais pas peu mécontent de l'avoir sur ton épaule, réplique Swap Paps.

-Si tu l'avais porté tu l'aurais fait tomber, con comme t'es. Nan, il fallait quelqu'un de sérieux et puissant pour cette tâche, tu ne pouvais pas faire l'affaire.

La tension entre ces deux-là est vraiment palpable, et ce sont mes côtes qui en payent le prix fort à cause de l'étreinte de Papyrus qui se rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire après quelques minutes de pression intense. Il embrasse ma tête et me câline en murmurant à mon oreille de son ton le plus mielleux et sensuel.

-Excuses-moi Honey, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Un long frisson me parcoure l'échine et je suis prise un violent spasme, qui fait doucement rire Papyrus qui se redresse pour tirer une latte.

-Sinon, où sont les profs qui devaient nous accompagner ?

-Ils ont eu un empêchement, ils ne viendront pas, lâche Fell Papyrus en soupirant, visiblement agacé.

-Du coup on sera juste sous la tutelle des gardes ? questionnais-je Fell.

-Non sous celle des arbres. Bah évidemment qu'on sera sous les ordres des gardes sombre idiote !

-Ha ? Tu me respectes un peu plus de jour en jour mon grand, dis-je avec amusement.

\- Boucles-la ! Jamais tu n'auras mon respect !

\- Mais oui mais oui, je te crois Oh Grand Papyrus.

On se chamaille un petit moment avant de redevenir calme à cause des turbulences. Quelques heures plus tard, nous atterrissons dans une forêt où deux personnes nous attendent. L'un d'eux est un elfe très grand et musclé, des cheveux blond platines, une cicatrice sur l'œil droit et une clope au bec. Bref, il n'est pas très avenant contrairement à la femme qui l'accompagne. C'est une harpie assez grande avec des cheveux bruns ondulés, des ailes couleurs crème et elle dégage une douce aura maternelle.

-Bienvenue, nous sommes vos superviseurs pour cette longue mission. Je suis Aria, garde d'élite. Et voici Al, du même rang.

Sa voix est rassurante, comme celle d'une mère qui accueillerait ses enfants. Al quant à lui, se contente d'acquiescer sans dire un mot avant de récupérer les deux caisses qui étaient posées à côté de nous et de partir vers les bois. Aria nous fait signe de la rejoindre et on s'enfonce dans la forêt jusqu'à arriver à une petite clairière dans laquelle se trouve une maison en pierre assez grande pour y faire tenir une vingtaine de personnes. L'elfe prend les garçons à part pour leur faire visiter et Aria déploie l'une de ses ailes pour me ramener vers elle et me montre le sanatorium.

Le bâtiment en béton semble à l'abandon depuis plusieurs décennies, les fissures traversent les murs de long en large et il ne reste plus grand chose des fenêtres à part quelques débris de verre fixés aux parois. J'entends le vent s'engouffrer dans le sanatorium et de vagues plaintes venant de lui, ce qui me donne la chair de poule. Aria me caresse la tête en rigolant doucement.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à imiter ma peau ma grande.

-Je le sais bien, mais cet endroit me fout les jetons.

-Je te comprends. N'importe qui serait angoissé à l'idée d'entrer là-dedans. Mais ne t'en fait pas, une fois la première nuit passée ici, ce ne sera qu'une question de jours avant que tu t'adaptes à ce nouvel environnement.

Il n'y a pas à dire, Aria me met vraiment en confiance avec sa voix douce et ses gestes rassurants. Je sens que je ne vais pas la lâcher d'une semelle durant ce séjour. On retourne vers la base et j'entends la voix d'une fille piailler d'excitation alors qu'Aria soupire.

-On dirait que Mudy apprécie tes camarades...

-C'est une bonne chose non ?

-Plutôt oui. En tout cas ils ont de la chance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle ne va pas les harceler jour et nuit parce qu'ils lui plaisent.

-Ha ? Ils ne sont pas à son goût ? Elle aime les hommes faits de chair ?

-Non, elle préfère les filles.

Un silence de mort s'installe avant qu'un hurlement haut perché ne le déchire avec plus de violence que Fell Papyrus. Une masse presque informe bleue claire se jette sur moi et me serre avant de prendre forme humaine, et je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt jolie avec ses grand yeux ronds et rouges.

-Salut toi ! Je suis Mudy, mais appelles-moi Mud-Mud.

-E-enchantée Mudy, je suis Léa.

-Je sais, tes amis m'ont déjà parlé de toi. Sois un peu plus relax ma grande, j'ai beau être ta supérieure, on va quand même vivre ensemble pendant plus d'un mois, alors autant devenir de bonnes copines dès maintenant non ?

-O-oui bien sur.

Son étreinte n'est pas désagréable, sa peau est étonnement lisse et fraîche, on dirait de la gelée, en plus elle sent bon la menthe et le citron. Ses mains caressent mon dos puis descendent lentement sur mes lombaires pour ensuite empoigner mes fesses et me les peloter vigoureusement.

-Wow, mais elles sont trop bien tes fesses ! Elles sont musclées mais moelleuses en même temps, c'est génial !

-Heu...madame, je ne pense pas que...

Elle s'écarte brusquement pour prendre ma poitrine dans ses mains et la malaxe sans pression.

-Hooo...c'est tout moelleux, comme des brioches !

-Bon ça suffit Mudy ! S'exclame une voix masculine

La chaleur grimpe d'un coup et Mudy s'écarte en râlant et en fondant.

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! Arrête ça Krom !

-Franchement, faut que t'arrêtes de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Garde Impérial de ton rang.

La température revient à la normale et un homme assez grand et bronzé se poste devant moi, ses yeux verts clairs sont si perçant qu'on dirait qu'ils lisent en moi. Il m'observe sous toutes les coutures et son expression froide comme la glace ne me met pas en confiance jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fonde comme neige au soleil en un quart de seconde grâce à un immense sourire joueur.

-Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt mignonne avec ses petites formes.

-Tu vois ?! J'ai bon goût nan ?

-Pour une fois oui. Enchanté ma grande, je suis Krom, l'un de tes supérieurs. Il me semble que tu as déjà fait la connaissance d'Aria et de Mudy, il faut que je te présente le reste de l'équipe ma belle.

Il me sourit et prend ma main avant que Swap Papyrus ne lui tombe dessus pour m'écarter de lui tout en me gardant contre sa cage thoracique.

-T'es pas censé fricoter avec tes subordonné le lézard.

-Wow, relax sac d'os, je ne vais pas la bouffer. Même si j'avoue que c'est tentant, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres et en sortant ses crocs aiguisés.

Aria me prend la main et me présente au reste de l'équipe pendant que Krom et Swap Papyrus se crêpent le chignon. Il y a Al, le grand elfe qui nous a accueillis à la sortie de l'avion et Bill qui est un démon au visage tout rond et tout mignon avec des yeux rouges sang et des petites frisettes brunes, deux cornes pointues et une longue queue noire. Et enfin Mudy qui est une Slime. Finalement, nous n'avons que cinq supérieurs, et nous sommes répartis dans trois grandes chambres, une de cinq et une de quatre pour les garçons tandis que je me retrouve seule avec Aria et Mudy. Il y a également une grande salle commune et deux vestiaires qui font office de salle de bain, plus une cuisine équipée. On passe l'après-midi à déballer nos affaires et à s'installer avant de se préparer pour notre première nuit dans le sanatorium.

On nous répartit en trois groupes équilibrés pour éviter les rapatriements d'urgences pour se faire soigner. Le premier groupe se compose de Sans, Blue et de Bill. Le deuxième de Papyrus, Swap Payrus et Krom et enfin le mien avec les Fell et Mudy. Aria et Al quant à eux sont chargés de surveiller les alentours et d'intervenir en cas de force majeure.

On avance et chaque groupe est affecté à un étage, celui de Bill premier étage, Krom au second et nous au troisième. Apparemment ils veulent garder le quatrième et le sous-sol pour plus tard, le temps que l'on gagne en expérience et en assurance.

Une fois arrivé au troisième, Mudy nous donne une oreillette munie d'un micro.

-Mettez-le, ça nous permettra de communiquer si on se retrouve séparé.

Mudy est devenue étonnement sérieuse, on voit qu'elle n'est pas Garde Impériale pour rien, elle scrute le moindre recoins tout en avançant et en nous donnant les directives. Je suis parcourue de frissons en permanence, dès que mon regard se pose quelque part, j'y vois un esprit torturé et geignant avec une voix à vous glacer le sang. Les purifier ne me demande pas beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais le stress et la peur constante me pousse à prendre la main de ma supérieure qui me caresse doucement la tête.

-Tu finiras par prendre le pli ne t'en fais pas. Il faut juste que tu te réhabitues à tout ça.

-Je sais bien...mais tout est tellement terrifiant ici. Cet endroit respire la mort et la souffrance, c'en est étouffant.

-J'avais oublié que les humains étaient plus sensible que nous pour ce genre de choses, soupire-t-elle en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

-Parce que tu ne te rends pas compte que ça fait de toi notre plus gros atout. Tu repères des esprits que nous n'avons pas pu sentir.

-Ha bah ça pour être grosse elle est grosse Léa ! Lance Fell Paps en riant dans mon oreillette.

-Mais tu vas la boucler ?! Je te jure qu'un jour je vais te péter les genoux si tu continue !

Il rit et Mudy m'enlace et tripote mes rondeurs.

-N'écoutes pas ce crétin, les filles rondes sont trop mignonnes, tellement mignonnes que c'en est presque criminel.

Elle rit et me communique son rire avant de retourner à la chasse aux fantômes.

**Jeudi 26 Mai :**

Le vent s'engouffre par ce qui reste des fenêtres et me fais amèrement regretter mon pull. Sans et son frère nous ont rejoint depuis une petite heure pour déblayer les chambres et décrocher ce qui reste des patients pendus.

-Franchement je vous envie.

-Comment ça ? Demande Sans en déposant le cadavre dans un coin.

-Vous n'avez jamais froid ou chaud, pour vous les vêtements c'est juste pour faire joli.

-C'est pas vrai ça, on ressent ce genre de choses, c'est juste qu'on est moins sensible.

-Et bien je continuerais de vous envier pour ça.

Je lui tourne le dos pour fouiller le placard et je sens qu'on dépose un vêtement sur mes épaules. Je me retourne et remarque que le sweat de Sans est sur moi et qu'il est en col roulé.

-Gardes le, il manquerait plus que tu attrapes froid. Dit-il en détournant le regard et en rougissant légèrement. Je lui souris tout en enfilant son sweat et en le remerciant.

On continue notre inspection jusqu'à ce que j'entende des chocs réguliers sur le sol. Je sors de la pièce sans faire de bruits et me dirige vers la source du bruit avec la boule au ventre. Le bruit résonne dans toute l'aile et m'empêche de détecter avec précision d'où il vient. Je finis par me perdre dans les couloirs et décide de contacter Mudy.

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je me suis perdue...

-Où ça ?

-Vers les escaliers qui mènent au quatrième, au bout de l'aile droite il me semble.

-Ne bouge pas, on va arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

-Bien reçu.

On coupe la communication et je ressens un frisson désagréable au possible. Le bruit se rapproche de moi par le haut, je me retourne et une balle rebondit sur chaque marche de l'escalier. Je ramasse la balle et quand je me relève, une petite fille au teint pâle est plantée devant moi. Je pousse un cri et sursaute en lâchant le jouet pendant qu'elle avance en tendant ses bras vers moi, révélant son visage dépourvus d'yeux, il n'y a que deux trous béant à leur place. Je recule mais dans ma précipitation, je tombe au sol et fini par reculer le cul part terre avant qu'elle ne se jette dans mes bras pour visiblement recevoir un câlin de ma part.

Dans un élan de peur et de panique, je m'agrippe la fillette et utilise ma magie de manière si brutale pour la purifier qu'elle explose dans un écran de fumée. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je sens les bras de Sans m'étreindre.

-H-hey Sans ? Dis-je d'une voix tremblante

-Oui ?

-Rappelle-moi d'avorter si un jour je tombe enceinte.

-Pardon ?! Pourquoi ?

-Il est hors de question que je mette au monde quelque chose qui pourrait être aussi flippant que ça.

On me relève et Mudy me fait m'asseoir dans le couloir principal pour que je me calme.

-Bon, au moins tu t'es débarrassée de Mary, c'est déjà ça. Dit-elle

Un petit flash parcourt ma mémoire quand j'entends ce prénom, il me semble que cette petite était fichée dans le rapport qu'on nous a fait lire avant de commencer la mission. Beaucoup de personnes auraient entendu une petite fille jouer avec une balle en se plaignant de ne pas avoir d'yeux.

L'aube finit par arriver et on se retrouve tous devant le sanatorium pour rentrer tous ensemble.


	15. 15 Quel bordel !

On arrive enfin dans notre refuge, je m'apprête à m'affaler dans mon lit quand Mudy me rattrape par le col.

-Hep là ! Tu as un rapport à taper avant de pouvoir te reposer ma petite.

-Quoi ? Je suis obligée de le faire maintenant ?

-Oui, sinon tu ne vas jamais réussir à t'y mettre. Alors prend ton courage à deux mains et prend au moins une vingtaines de minutes pour rédiger ton rapport.

Elle me plante devant un ordinateur avec un logiciel de traitement de texte ouvert et m'explique en gros comment je dois faire, et il se trouve que j'ai juste à écrire ce que j'ai vu et quels esprits majeurs j'ai rencontré tout en faisant la description exacte des potentielles anomalies que j'aurais pu croiser. Je tape mon texte et effectivement, ce truc prend une demi-heure tout au plus quand on s'y met correctement. Une fois le rapport terminé, je m'étire et me rappelle que je dois encore aller courir avant de pouvoir me reposer. Je sors et le soleil tape fort malgré le fait qu'on soit en milieu de matinée, heureusement pour moi, la forêt est assez épaisse pour que l'on puisse rester au frais.

En courant, je me prends plusieurs petites décharges à cause de mon GPS, si bien que j'apprends vite à établir un périmètre de course pour éviter les fausses alertes. Il y a peu d'esprits errants dans le coin, ça ne m'étonne pas vu que toute la zone environnante du sanatorium est interdite au public et est solidement fermée grâce à de grands murs. Je continue ma course et un craquement de branche attire mon attention, j'aperçois vaguement un tissu souple couleur sable qui flotte derrière un arbre. Je m'avance prudemment et au fur et à mesure que la distance s'amoindrit , le tissu disparaît derrière le tronc. Je scrute les alentours et ne vois aucune trace de pas, personne dans les arbres et aucun indice sur ce qu'il pouvait possiblement y avoir à part une tâche noire sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Sa texture est extrêmement liquide, elle tâche rapidement mes doigts, comme le ferait de l'encre. Il se met à faire sensiblement plus chaud pendant un bref instant lorsqu'un autre craquement me tire de mes pensées et cette fois, il y a bien quelque chose dans la direction du bruit. Je m'approche et découvre une masse noire informe qui se déplace lentement avant de se figer et de laisser apparaître deux ronds blancs puis de tourner sur elle-même. Son regard se pose sur moi et se fige avant de laisser apparaître deux pupilles et deux rangées de dents pour ensuite avancer dans ma direction. Je recule lentement, pensant qu'elle n'irait pas plus vite qu'un humain qui marche mais elle se déplace presque instantanément juste devant moi pour se tordre dans tous les sens et prendre une taille assez imposante. Plusieurs têtes se forment tout comme d'innombrables bouches béantes aux dents acérées prêtes à me dévorer. Je tente de balayer cette horreur avec des pics mais elle ne semble pas ressentir la moindre douleur. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou jusqu'au campement et hurle à pleins poumons.

-À l'aide ! Venez m'aider !

Je me retourne et la créature semble heurter un mur d'énergie à quelques mètres de moi pendant qu'Aria et les autres se précipitent pour venir voir le danger.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?! Il vient d'où ? S'exclame Krom en créant des flammes dans la paume de ses mains

-J'en sais rien, il était dans la forêt et dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est transformé en cette chose. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais on dirait que rien ne l'affecte.

-Et t'as essayé quoi ?

-Ma masse noire, mais rien n'y fait.

Tout le monde essaie de le pulvériser avec des os, des blaster sans succès, avant que Krom ne l'encercle avec ses flammes, ce qui a l'air de bien embêter le monstre qui bout littéralement. Aria attise les flamme grâce aux battements de ses ailes puis laisse Mudy le geler sur place avant qu'Al ne le pulvérise d'un coup de poing magistral. Blue me fait rentrer et me tend une bouteille d'eau.

-Merci, je crois que je n'étais pas prête à une telle abomination.

-C'est normal, mais on va avoir un problème.

-C'est à dire ?

-Si ce à quoi je pense est vrai, notre seule option sera de fuir quand on recroisera ce monstre sans Mudy

-Pourquoi ?

-Il semblerait que cette créature ne soit sensible qu'aux magies élémentaires, surtout celle de glace. Et aucun de nous n'avons de telles aptitudes.

-Et bien on n'a qu'à apprendre à les maîtriser.

-Malheureusement c'est impossible, les magies élémentaires sont propres à certaines espèces, et on ne fait pas partie de ces chanceux.

-Donc on a aucune chance face à ça ?

-Exactement, la fuite est notre seule solution.

Bill rentre et vérifie mon état avant de me relever.

-La voie est libre, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se remettre d'un tel choc.

-Je l'espère, ce truc me fais froid dans le dos.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à penser ça, crois-moi.

On sort et effectivement, à part des petits bouts pris dans la glace, il ne reste rien du monstre. Je m'approche prudemment mais Al m'empêche d'être à moins de deux mètre de la créature.

-Il y en avait d'autre ?

-Non, du moins pas que je sache.

-Et il n'y avait rien qui pourrait nous donner un indice sur ce qu'il l'a ammené dans les parages ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble avoir vaguement ressenti un bref changement de température pendant quelques secondes avant de l'avoir vu.

Al et Aria se tendent et se jettent un regard assez inquiet.

-Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ce regard ?

-Montres-nous où est-ce que tu l'as découvert. Me demande Aria assez sèchement

-O-ok...

Je contourne le monstre et essaie de refaire le chemin que j'ai pris, et après plusieurs minutes, je reconnais l'espace dans lequel je l'ai aperçu et on commence à investiguer avec Sans, Aria, All et Bill pendant un petit moment. Je ne trouve rien à part des traces de griffures sur plusieurs troncs d'arbres et je suis sûre qu'elles viennent de moi. La terre est retournée un peu partout et je vais vers Bill pour voir si il a pu découvrir plus de choses que moi, mais quand je pose ma main sur son épaule, je sens qu'il est tendu, et qu'il tremble un peu.

-Bill ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-On l'a invoqué...

-Quoi ?

-Quelqu'un a invoqué ce monstre ! Et cette personne en a forcément après nous !

Tout le monde accoure et Sans se fige avant de s'accroupir et d'attraper quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à distinguer.

-Je pense que là on a un gros problème...

Personne n'a le temps de lui poser une question car la terre se met à trembler et un grognement distordu résonne dans les bois. Je me retourne la première et découvre avec horreur que le monstre est de retour, et qu'il fonce droit sur nous. Par réflexe, j'éjecte tout le monde au loin avant de me propulser dans les airs et étonnement, cette chose ne semble pas se soucier de mes alliés puisqu'elle prend instantanément la route que j'ai empruntée.

Je décide de fuir à toute vitesse dans les bois et aperçois le sanatorium au loin, je jette un bref coup d'œil derrière mon épaule et ce truc me suis de très près. Je fonce vers le bâtiment et en fais le tour avant de rentrer par l'une des fenêtres et de me cacher derrière un mur. Je l'entends ralentir et revenir sur ses pas pendant un court instant avant de ne plus faire de bruit du tout. Je prends les escaliers le plus discrètement possible et trace ma route jusqu'au toit pour observer les alentours, j'aperçois la créature reprendre sa forme initiale et disparaître dans une nuée d'insectes qui me fait comprendre l'extrême gravité de la situation.

-Merde, mes craintes se confirment.

Je me retourne et constate que Sans est dans mon dos en train de se mordre les doigts.

-Toi aussi tu penses que c'est...

-Ruvik, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais un truc me chiffonne, il sait où est-ce qu'on se trouve, pourquoi il ne vient pas en personne ?

-Pour tester notre résistance ?

-C'est bien possible, il faut prévenir les autres.

Je lui attrape la main et la serre.

-Non surtout pas !

-Pourquoi ?! Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer si on le laisse faire !

-Je sais, mais peut-être que si on le laisse faire, on pourrait apprendre plus de choses.

-Comme ?

-Ses motivations, ses plans...on pourrait même découvrir de potentiels alliés.

-On connaît déjà ses motivations et les grandes lignes de ses plans. Il faut interrompre notre mission.

-Sans attend, on sait qu'il y a un sous-sol qui mène à une voie ferrée sous le sanatorium, si ça se trouve, on trouvera plein de choses intéressantes. Je suis persuadée que c'est la planque idéale pour Ruvik ou Puppet. Je t'en prie, garde ça secret, je ferai ce que tu voudras.

Un long silence s'installe, il a l'air de peser le pour et le contre de ma proposition et après plusieurs minutes, il soupire et se frotte la nuque.

-Soit, j'avoue que ton idée est bonne, mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt de rester le plus possible avec l'un d'entre nous et de me prévenir immédiatement si tu vois Ruvik.

-Je te le promets, tu as ma parole.

On se serre la main avant de se téléporter au camp où tout le monde nous attend. Al se tient le ventre en grognant.

-T'aurais pu y aller moins fort pour nous écarter. Un peu plus et tu éclatais nos organes.

-Pardon, j'ai mal jaugé ma force à cause de la surprise.

-Ton excuse ne tient pas, tu dois impérativement contrôler ta force ou tu finiras par tuer quelqu'un.

Son ton glacial me perturbe il rentre sans dire un mot, Blue le suis sans doute pour le soigner un peu plus pendant qu'Aria me prend dans ses bras.

-Dieu merci tu n'as rien. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, heureusement que Sans a pu te suivre après nous avoir téléporté ici. Jusqu'où es-tu allée ?

-Jusqu'au sanatorium, je l'ai semé et il a disparu après avoir perdu ma trace.

Elle regarde Sans et Bill et s'écarte un peu.

-Vous avez pu valider l'hypothèse de l'invocation ?

-Oui, répond Bill.

-Mais impossible de déterminer qui en est l'auteur. Vu la nature de la créature, je penche pour le fait qu'un humain l'ai invoqué sans le faire exprès, avec une planche de ouija ou tout autre objet mystique, ajoute calmement Sans.

-Ton raisonnement tient la route, mais il serait imprudent de notre part d'exclure toutes autres possibilités, renchérit Bill

Aria me laisse et part avec Sans et Bill pour discuter et je me retrouve seule en dehors du bâtiment avant que je ne me décide à rentrer pour prendre ma douche et de me diriger vers ma chambre pour jouir d'un repos bien mérité. Mais sur le chemin, la porte de l'une des chambres des garçons est entrouverte et une odeur assez acre s'en dégage. Je pousse la porte et je comprends mieux pourquoi la chambre sent fort, elle est habitée par les trois mecs les plus bordéliques que je connaisse, soit Sans, Swap Papyrus et Fell Sans en plus d'être habitée par Krom qui n'a pas l'air de faire beaucoup d'efforts non plus.

-Nom de dieux mais c'est le bordel ici ! Franchement ça fait moins d'une semaine qu'on est là et vous avez déjà réussis à mettre votre chambre dans cet état ?! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aérer et de ranger tout ça !

Je me fraie un chemin entre les habits sales et les draps et commence à ouvrir la fenêtre, mais Krom m'attrape le poignet en riant.

-Hey laisse ça comme ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est comme ça une chambre de mecs, dit-il en souriant

-Justement, je comprends pas comment vous faites pour vivre là-dedans. En temps que supérieur tu es censée montrer l'exemple ! C'est à se demander si on peut vraiment mettre nos vies entre tes mains.

Le regard de Krom change du tout au tout après ce pic droit dans sa fierté, il serre les dents et lève la main prêt à me gifler.

-T'as beau être mignonne, je ne supporte pas l'insubordination ! Tu me dois le respect !

Sa main part mais se fait arrêter par Swap Papyrus dont les yeux luisent de colère et les deux Sans se mettent devant moi.

-Lever la main sur un subordonné n'est pas digne d'un Garde. Elle est peut-être un peu trop franche et brutale mais ce n'est pas la bonne méthode pour le lui faire comprendre, dit Swap Papyrus en serrant le poignet de Krom

-Aïe ! Lâche-moi sac d'os ou je te calcine !

-Essaie un peu pour voir.

Je m'interpose entre eux et les plaque aux murs opposés grâce à ma matière noire. Papyrus se calme tout de suite et je décide de le libérer après quelques secondes, mais Krom quant à lui à de l'énergie à revendre.

-Putain mais c'est quoi cette magie complètement cheatée ? Je peux pas la brûler ! Hurle Krom en se débattant.

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'est à vrai dire. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est sacrément utile pour des énergumènes dans votre genre.

-...c'est bon je m'avoue vaincu, t'as gagné, dit-il en faisant la moue

Je le relâche et soupire en leur tendant des sacs.

-Hum ? Tu veux qu'on en fasse quoi ? Demande Sans

-Vous allez mettre le linge sale dedans et vous irez le laver, ensuite vous allez me mettre un peu d'ordre ici.

-Ha mais tu vois, j'ai un coup de barre et...

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et lui lance un regard de tueuse.

-Et tu vas ranger cette chambre avec tes colocs. Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre messieurs ?

Ils me répondent tous d'un oui haut et fort en se mettant au garde-à-vous avant de se précipiter sur le linge et d'entamer le rangement sous ma surveillance.

Je baille presque sans arrêt à cause de la fatigue mais la voix de Fell Papyrus me remet instantanément d'aplomb.

-Tient tient tient, je vois qu'une fois de plus, tu n'es pas capable d'être organisé, lance Fell Paps à son frère

-Désolé Boss, ça ne se reproduira pas...

-C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois, et à chaque fois je suis un peu plus déçu de toi.

Fell Sans baisse la tête et fuis le regard perçant de son frère qui continue de le rabaisser.

-Franchement, je me demande encore pourquoi tu es l'aîné et comment tu peux avoir de telles capacités. C'est du gâchis, si j'avais hérité de tes pouvoirs, les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça. Tu es incapable de dévoiler tout ton potentiel, tu me fais honte.

Son ton méprisant et glacial fait trembler son frère qui est au bord des larmes.

-Et arrête de chouiner, ce n'est pas en pleurnichant que tu deviendras quelqu'un d'important.

Je prends Fell Sans dans mes bras et le câline tout en foudroyant Papyrus du regard.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ?! Regarde dans quel état tu le mets ! T'es vraiment un monstre !

-Si je ne le secoue pas un peu il ne fera jamais d'efforts, et puis tu es vraiment mal placée pour me critiquer. Tu n'étais pas tendre avec ta fratrie toi non plus.

-Peut-être mais j'avais de bonnes raisons.

-Ha oui ? Tu leur criais dessus et tu n'hésitais pas à être crue dans tes mots. Tu as même levé la main sur eux.

-Parce que mes parents étaient trop laxistes avec eux ! Si je ne faisais pas la loi de temps en temps ils deviendraient des incapables. Quoique, ils sont bien partis pour vu le traitement de faveur auquel ils ont eu droit.

-C'est simplement par jalousie que tu as eu ce comportement. Je ne fais que pousser mon frère à faire mieux.

-Tu le pousses à faire mieux ?! La seule chose que tu vas faire c'est le briser !

-Il n'est pas aussi faible, ce ne sont que des mots.

-Tu te rends compte à quel point ça fait mal des mots? Ça te rentre dans le crâne et ça te ronge jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit ! Mais évidemment tu ne peux pas le savoir ça, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fais d'être rabaissé en permanence, d'être jugé pour tes moindres choix et d'être insulté quotidiennement. T'a jamais connu ce sentiment d'être inutile, d'être un poids. T'a jamais voulu cr-

Mes larmes coulent et ma gorge se serre, c'est trop dur de prononcer ces mots devant eux. C'est trop dur de les prononcer tout court.

Je les regarde et ils affichent tous un air choqué et désolé. Je baisse la tête et prend Fell Sans par la main et le tire.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Je les plante là et jette Sans dans mon lit avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui et de cacher mon visage dans son pull.

-Léa tu...tu veux en parler ?

-Nan, j'en ai pas envie. Pas maintenant.

Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi et me serrer contre lui.

-...merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

-Pas de quoi. Je préfère faire ça plutôt que de voir les autres souffrir comme j'ai souffert. On ne l'a pas fait pour moi mais je peux toujours le faire pour les autres.

-Tu sais, si un jour tu veux tout déballer...je suis là.

Je marque une pause puis lui répond.

-Il en va de même pour toi.

-...ça marche.

On s'endort collé ensemble, bercés par la respiration lente et calme de chacun.


	16. 16Sois forte

-Réveillez-vous, c'est l'heure de manger...

Une voix très douce nous réveille en chuchotant et en nous caressant doucement la tête. Je me retourne en me frottant les yeux et me vautre lamentablement par terre, ce qui est au moins utile pour me faire émerger.

Je lève les yeux et constate qu'Aria est à notre chevet en souriant.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Plutôt oui, et toi Sans ?

Il s'assoit au bord du lit et s'étire avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux pour les caresser.

-Carrément, je crois que j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie.

Je rougis légèrement avant que Mudy ne se mette à parler super fort.

-Houuuu c'est romantique par ici. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Elle s'accroupit et me prend sur ses genoux pour m'enlacer et coller son visage froid dans le creux de mon épaule, ce qui me fait frissonner.

-Hey si tu ne te dépêche pas je vais finir par te la piquer mon grand, dit-elle en embrassant mon cou

Sans réagit au quart de tour et m'attrape par le col pour me maintenir fermement contre lui pendant que Mudy explose de rire.

-Elle ne sera jamais à toi...laisses-la.

-Maaw t'es vraiment trop chou à la vouloir pour toi. Mais tu sais, je pense que tu vas avoir de sacrés compétiteurs face à toi, donc il faudrait peut-être penser à accélérer la cadence.

-Et alors ? Ils ne me font pas peur.

La discutions est coupée net par Al qui attrape Mudy par la peau du cou en la sermonnant et Aria qui nous sépare.

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour les disputes amoureuses, vous devez manger et vous préparer pour la sortie de ce soir.

-Bien madame, dis-je en me mettant au garde-à-vous

On sort de la chambre et en un quart d'heure à peine, nous sommes en route pour notre prochaine nuit au sanatorium. Cette fois, notre groupe s'attaque à la zone dédiée aux expériences médicales du troisième étage et malgré le fait que toutes les pièces soient aérées en permanence grâce aux fenêtres manquantes, l'odeur de moisissure est très agressive.

Rien ne sort du lot ce soir, les esprits ne sont pas vraiment agressifs et Fell Papyrus est étonnement calme. Du coup, je me dis que je pourrais profiter de ce calme olympien pour papoter avec les autres équipes grâce aux oreillettes.

-Toc toc ?

-Qui est là ? Demande Sans

-Sam.

-Sam qui ? Répond Swap Papyrus

-Sam m'emmerde ce manque d'action.

Ma blague provoque à peine quelques ricanements étouffés, et Sans reprend la situation en main.

-Hey les gars ? On serait pas des victimes de Jeff ? Parce que je pense qu'on va finir par s'endormir à force.

On rigole un peu plus fort et cette fois c'est Fell Sans qui prend la parole.

-C'est quoi le comble d'un cadavre ?

-Je sais pas, dit Blue

-C'est de puer la mort.

Je me recroqueville et pleure de rire pendant que Swap Papyrus commence une blague pour m'achever.

-Pourquoi un vegan veut absolument se faire enterrer ?

-Parce que ça fait du compost ? Demande Krom

-Non, parce qu'il pourra continuer son régime.

J'explose de rire et j'entends que plusieurs personnes n'ont pas compris la vanne.

-Les gars, vous connaissez pas l'expression « Manger des pissenlits par la racine » ?

Il faut quelques secondes avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau de tout le monde et que j'entende tout le monde rire comme des hyènes. Une fois le fou-rire passé, on reprend notre petite patrouille.

Vendredi 27 Mai :

En rentrant, notre équipe passe près de la cafétéria et je m'arrête un instant pour regarder dans cette direction. Je me souviens que normalement, on peut entendre des bruits de vaisselle et sentir l'odeur du petit-déjeuner quand on y passe tôt le matin. Sauf qu'il est presque six heures et demi et que je ne sens rien, je perçois juste des sortes de plaintes, comme si on s'étouffait.

Je jette un coup d'œil et constate avec effroi que ce n'est pas un esprit, mais un jeune homme en train de se pendre qui fait ce bruit. Je me précipite et coupe la corde avant de la lui retirer complètement. Heureusement, il semble juste inconscient. Je me retourne et vois Al, Mudy et le reste du groupe arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! C'est qui ce type ? S'exclame Mudy

-J'en sais rien, il était en train de se pendre !

-Pardon ?

Al s'approche et me tend un poignard tout droit sorti de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça ?

-Achèves-le.

-Quoi ?! Il en est hors de question ! Il a toutes les chances de survivre !

-Le problème c'est qu'il ne voulait pas survivre. Tu viens de briser une règle essentielle des Gardes.

-Comment ça ?

\- « Personne n'est autorisé à interagir avec un être humain, même en cas de suicide », me répond Mudy avec un air grave

-Al, elle est trop jeune pour ça. On doit faire une exception...

-Non.

Al coupe froidement Aria et me met le poignard dans les mains.

-Tu dois comprendre que tes actes ont des conséquences, maintenant tues-le.

-Al laisses-la ! Je m'en chargerais ! Crie Aria en essayant de me prendre le couteau des mains

-Non, elle doit prendre conscience de son erreur. Notre rôle est de les préparer à ce genre de situation. Si on commence à faire des exceptions à chaque moment traumatisant ils ne pourront jamais intégrer la garde.

Je regarde le jeune homme et constate qu'il commence à reprendre ses esprits. Mes yeux se posent sur Al qui semble s'impatienter.

-Dépêches-toi, si tu attends trop il va finir par se réveiller, et par conséquent il souffrira bien plus par ta faute.

Je serre le poignard en tremblant comme une feuille, je lève mes bras et mes yeux s'inondent de larmes au moment où ma lame s'enfonce dans la gorge du garçon. Je me mets à hurler en retirant et en renfonçant mon arme à plusieurs reprises dans son cou et son buste jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent vides de toutes émotions et qu'il s'immobilise complètement.

Je suis à bout de souffle et de nerfs, ma vision se trouble et suis prise d'une violente nausée. Je parviens à peine à m'écarter pour vider le peu de choses que contenait mon estomac et sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. En me retournant, je vois l'esprit de l'homme que je viens d'achever en train de me sourire tendrement avec compassion avant de partir en murmurant un vague « Merci ».

Mes membres commencent à me lâcher et je m'écroule sur le carrelage pendant que j'entends Al et Aria se disputer violemment à mon sujet, mais je suis tellement sous le choc que je n'arrives pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disent. Les mains fraîches de Mudy saisissent doucement mes bras pour me soulever et me prendre en princesse jusqu'à notre bâtiment pour me déposer dans mon lit.

Peu de temps après, Fell Sans arrive et s'agenouille devant mon lit et parle d'une voix très douce.

-Hum...je te dépose des sandwichs au jambon. Tu les mangeras quand tu auras faim d'accord ?

-...ok...

-Et Aria accepte que tu rendes ton rapport plus tard.

-...remercie-la pour moi...

Sa main se pose sur ma tête et caresse lentement mes cheveux.

-Si tu veux discuter, je suis là. Tu t'en rappelleras hein ?

-Oui Sans.

-Bon, je te laisse te reposer. Je vais dire aux autres que tu dors.

Il se lève et dès que je l'entends sortir de la chambre, je me tourne face au mur et fonds en larmes, je ne parviens pas à me sortir de la tête ce qu'il vient de se passer. Les images et les sons tournent en boucle dans mon crâne, si bien que dès que je m'endors, je finis par me réveiller en sueur à cause des cauchemars qu'ils provoquent.

Dégoûtée de mon état et de l'odeur des sandwichs, je décide d'aller prendre une douche pour essayer de me détendre et remarque que les couloirs ainsi que les pièces principales sont vides. Tout est calme, il n'y a pas un bruit et je suppose que tout le monde est en train de dormir. Je me glisse dans une cabine et laisse couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle chauffe et me mets sous le jet. Je ferme les yeux et essaye me de vider la tête en ne pensant qu'aux gouttes d'eau qui descendent le long de mon corps pendant de longues minutes.

Je me savonne et me tourne un instant pour attraper mon shampoing, mais quand je me retourne, une main noire sort du carrelage et s'approche dangereusement de ma gorge. Je recule subitement et tente d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler, malheureusement, je n'y arrives pas et je comprends pourquoi en voyant mon reflet dans la glace. Mes lèvres sont cousues ensemble avec un fil bleu presque néon reliés à mon assaillant. La pièce se recouvre de plusieurs carrés blancs et un squelette noir au grand sourire jaune sort du mur. Le fond de ses yeux est bordeaux et l'une de ses pupilles est jaune et bleu tandis que l'autre est blanche et des marques du même bleu que ses fils descendent de ses yeux jusqu'à la limite de son visage.

Je me précipite vers la porte mais celle-ci se ferme à clé au moment où j'allais franchir son seuil. Le squelette s'approche et s'accroupit pour prendre mon menton entre ses doigts.

-Rah, c'est dur de dire ça, mais cette mort tombe à pic. Personne ne viendra te chercher car ils dorment profondément.

Sa voix est grave, comme un grognement qui viendrait du fond de la gorge mais elle saute et beugue par moments, comme un audio corrompu. Je me débats et me rends vite compte que je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie, ce qui me rend extrêmement vulnérable.

-Hey, arrête de t'agiter comme ça. Je ne vais rien te faire...pour l'instant.

Plus le temps passe, moins je me sens bien, surtout quand il décide de sortir mon âme de ma poitrine pour l'étudier.

-Hum, pas de trait dominant pour le moment, tu ne m'es pas très utile comme ça. Néanmoins tu le seras grandement pour Ruvik.

La pression monte d'un cran et il me prend sur son épaule tout en s'avançant vers une sorte de portail menant à un endroit sinistre et repoussant. Je gigote dans tout le sens en espérant le déstabiliser mais rien n'y fait. Soudain, il me jette au fond de la pièce et recule face à un jet noir.

-Merde, saleté de peintre...

Un autre squelette, blanc cette fois sort d'une flaque sombre et dégaine de petits pinceaux et projette un liquide qui ressemble à de l'encre sur mon assaillant qui fuit par un portail à mes pieds.

-N'écoutes pas ce monstre, il causera ta perte.

Le squelette noir disparaît et par conséquent, toutes les modifications de la salle de bain et les points de mes lèvres disparaissent avec lui. Son homologue blanc avance et me tend une enveloppe avant de parler d'une voix relativement douce.

-Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, mais j'avais des choses à régler. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te parler tout de suite mais je tiens quand même à te laisser quelques informations, tu les liras en cachette, personne ne doit savoir pour le moment d'accord ?

J'acquiesce sans vraiment comprendre la situation et il part comme si de rien n'était en laissant la lettre devant moi. Je la saisis et la pose sur le rebord de l'évier avant de rester sous l'eau pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes histoire de bien me remettre les idées en place après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai tellement envie de parler de ça avec quelqu'un, mais je me rappelle de ce que m'avait demandé le squelette blanc, je suis donc complètement bloquée dans cette situation. Une fois propre, je glisse le papier dans ma brassière et me précipite dans la remise que je ferme à clé pour être certaine de ne pas être dérangée. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sorts une longue lettre manuscrite, soigneusement rédigée avec l'aide d'une plume ou d'un pinceau au vu de l'épaisseur et des courbes des traits.

« Bien le bonjour Léa, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que mon ami Error a essayé de t'emmener avec lui mais que je l'en ais empêché.

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Ink Sans, mais tu peux m'appeler Ink.

Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi et comment Error et moi sommes en vie, mais pour comprendre tout ça, il faut que je te raconte comment tout a commencé.

Il y a plusieurs années, Error, moi et les autres sommes entrés à l'Académie dans le but de protéger les humains. Tout se passait bien (mis à part nos éternelles disputes) quand un beau jour, Slender m'a convoqué avec Error pour discuter du Projet Save. Ce projet a pour but de chercher chez les humains un individu assez ouvert à la magie et cultivé pour l'entraîner et l'utiliser comme arme principale contre Ruvik. Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître monstrueux, mais en réalité nous voulions juste trouver un humain capable d'accepter les différentes réalités de ce monde afin de réintégrer les autres espèces humanoïdes à votre vie.

Au départ, seule l'équipe enseignante et nous deux étions au courant pour le projet, puis après l'accident, Sans et les autres ont repris le flambeau à notre place.

Quand on a commencé les recherches, rien ne semblait concluant pendant des mois, mais un jour, Error a remarqué un gros potentiel chez toi et on a commencé à se pencher un peu plus sur toi et ta vie en général avant de décréter que tu serais la pièce maîtresse du Projet Save.

Tout se passait pour le mieux mais un jour, j'ai remarqué qu'Error sortait de plus en plus et s'isolait régulièrement dans l'Antivoid. J'ai donc mené mon enquête et j'ai découvert qu'il s'était rallié à la cause de Ruvik et avait pour projet de te récupérer avant nous pour que Ruvik puisse t'utiliser comme une véritable machine de guerre. Bien évidemment, je lui en ai parlé et l'ai menacé d'en parler à Slender, ce qui signifierait qu'il passerait l'arme à gauche pour avoir commis un tel crime.

Suite à ça, on s'est de nouveau battu, mais lors de notre affrontement, il m'a fait comprendre que si je restais dans l'Académie, je mettrais tout le monde en danger. Alors quand on a relâché toute notre puissance dans notre dernier jet de Blaster, j'ai pris la décision de partir loin des miens pour essayer de régler une partie du problème. Sauf qu'Error m'a volé mon pinceau et l'a scellé dans le placard du bureau de Slender. À cause de lui, je suis très limité dans mes actions et mes déplacements, mais j'arrive quand même à récolter des informations utiles sur Ruvik et ses pairs.

Je compte retourner officiellement à l'Académie lors de la prochaine rentrée, je te demanderais alors de m'aider à lever le sceau qui me prive de mon outil principal. D'ici là, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire aux autres et pour résister à Error et Ruvik. Ils n'hésiteront pas à te faire chanter pour arriver à leur fins donc il va falloir que tu sois forte.

Je reviendrais vers toi un peu plus tard pour te tenir au jus.

Saches que je veille sur toi dans l'ombre, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Amicalement et respectueusement, Ink. »

Dès que je termine ma lecture, les caractères s'épaississent jusqu'à ce que la feuille soit entièrement noire. Je froisse le tout et décide d'y mettre le feu avant de retourner dans le bâtiment pour taper mon rapport et à mon étonnement, Fell Papyrus est en train de rédiger son rapport avec deux verres de whisky posés à côté de lui. Je m'installe à près de lui et commence à travailler en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me tende le second verre.

-Bois ça.

-C'est gentil mais non merci, pas quand je dois bosser.

Je décline poliment sa proposition en repoussant le verre vers lui mais il l'attrape pour me le mettre dans la main.

-Je sais que l'alcool n'est pas bon pour la santé, et que c'est fortement déconseillé voire interdit pendant les horaires de travail. Mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, ça aide un peu à se détendre, dit-il d'une voix assurée

-Tu veux pas me proposer un joint tant que t'y es ?

Je ris assez discrètement et porte le verre à mes lèvres, le liquide ambré se glisse dans ma bouche et brûle les parois qu'il croise, m'arrachant au passage une jolie grimace digne d'un enfant qui mangerait du citron pour la première fois. Papyrus ricane et me tapote l'épaule amicalement.

-Ha bah ça change du jus de fruit hein ? T'as pas l'habitude de boire ça, ça se voit.

-Ouais, je préfère les alcools de fille comme le Shoho ou l'Umeshu.

-Tu sais que techniquement tu n'as pas le droit de boire puisque tu es mineure.

-Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi ?

-Nan, j'ai 20 ans, comme les autres. Enfin on a 20 ans pour les humains, chez les non-humains on est bien plus vieux.

-Putain mais vous trichez aussi ! Moi aussi je veux vieillir comme vous et me bonifier avec le temps.

-Dans un sens tu es comme nous puisque seuls les êtres humains supérieurs possèdent des aptitudes magiques. Donc tu pourras aussi profiter de notre longévité.

-Mais il fallait me le dire plus tôt !

Je ris et il me sourit en finissant sont verre et le mien.

-Je vois que tu vas un peu mieux, ça me rassure.

-Qu'entends-je ? Le Grand Papyrus serait inquiet à mon sujet ? Dis-je en riant

-Ouais, il faut dire que ce n'est pas rien. Assister à un suicide c'est déjà dur, le découvrir est éprouvant. Mais achever la victime...n'importe qui serait dans un sale état après avoir fait ça. Notre devoir est de veiller sur toi, par conséquent on doit te soutenir dans ce genre de moment, et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

-...tu sais, je pense que je t'ai vraiment mal jugé.

-Comment ça ?

-Je pensais que tu étais une personne monstrueuse, incapable d'éprouver de la compassion. Toujours à rabaisser les autres et à les insulter sans aucune pression.

-...je suis dur pour vous pousser à faire le maximum. Les insultes et les mots crus blessent, mais ils nous secouent et nous forcent à repousser nos limites. Et puis je dois être imposant, faire peur et intimider l'adversaire pour commencer le combat avec un petit avantage.

-Mais c'est pas forcément la bonne méthode et je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Tu es beaucoup trop blessant et ça affecte les gens plus ou moins puissamment selon leur mental. Regardes dans quel état tu nous mets ton frère et moi, c'est contre-productif à un moment.

-Mais vous avez fait d'énormes efforts grâce à ça, tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Certes, mais la méthode est clairement à revoir.

-Soit.

Il coupe net la conversation et retourne à son travail sans plus discuter jusqu'en fin d'après-midi quand il se lève pour préparer le repas. Je le rejoins et essaye de regarder par-dessus son épaule, sans succès bien évidement.

-On mange quoi ?

-Des pâtes.

-Des pâtes à quoi ?

-À la sauce tomate, dit-il en soupirant.

Je trépigne en attendant que sa sauce cuise, et elle sent terriblement bon. Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, il me sert une assiette fumante que je dévore avec appétit sans me soucier de la chaleur du plat.

-Quelle enfant...

Je me fiche de la remarque de Fell Papyrus et continue de manger pendant que les garçons arrivent au compte-goutte pour se servir une assiette.

-C'est bon Honey ? Me demande Swap Papyruse en avalant une fourchette de pâtes

-Oui, très !

Je souris et il se penche vers moi pour passer lentement sa langue sur le coin de mes lèvres avant de se relever et de se lécher les lèvres en faisant un sourire en coin plutôt séduisant.

-C'est vrai que c'est bon, mais c'est meilleur sur toi.

Je me fige et le regarde en rougissant quelques instants avant que Fell Papyrus n'intervienne.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire ça ?

-Je mange, tout simplement. Ça te pose un problème peut-être ?

-Ce qui pose problème c'est ton attitude, on dirait un pervers prêt à tout pour attirer sa victime dans ses filets.

-Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Hein Honey ?

Je me tourne pour ne plus avoir à soutenir son regard brûlant d'envie et sens mon visage chauffer. Fell Papyrus passe à côté de moi et laisse traîner son pouce sur mes lèvres avant de grommeler tout en sortant de la pièce très agacé.

-Et puis apprends à manger proprement toi ! Lâche-t-il en claquant la porte

-Hé, j'en connais un qui est jaloux, lâche Sans en riant.

-Pas étonnant après ce que Paps vient de faire ! Et puis arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'étais une poupé

-Nan t'es pas une poupée, tu es bien mieux que ça ma grande.

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi mais je parviens à l'esquiver en passant de l'autre côté de la table.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je vais devoir me changer. Je vous laisse !

Je sors précipitamment et croise Fell Papyrus en train de lécher le pouce avec lequel il a essuyé mes lèvres puis me toise avec ses yeux brillants et son sourire sadique.

-Je dois avouer que l'autre con a raison, c'est meilleur quand t'y as ajouté ta petite touche personnelle.

Je pars en courant et fonce dans mon lit en serrant ma peluche dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que Mudy débarque.

-Bah alors ? On se fait draguer à ce que je vois.

-Parce que tu as tout vu ?!

-Et oui ! J'ai même tout filmé si tu veux que je sois précise.

-Et t'es fière de ta connerie en plus.

-Plus sérieusement, ils sont en train de passer à l'action. Profites-en, c'est les moments de flirt les plus excitants, et vu leur caractère, ça va durer un sacré moment. Ils vont vouloir te faire tourner la tête.

-Comme si je pouvais les intéresser.

-Tu sais, un mec drague comme ça dans deux cas, soit il a la dalle, soit il a complètement craqué sur toi. Et vu la droiture qui nous a été reporté dans les dossiers de leur précédentes années, je peux te jurer qu'ils sont dans le deuxième cas de figure. Alors fais-moi plaisir et ouvre un peu plus les yeux, il n'y a que toi qui ne te rends pas compte du nombre de qualités qui font que tu es attirante. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu possèdes des qualités tout court.

-J'y peux rien, j'ai du mal à voir ce que je peux avoir de bon.

-Et bien travailles sur ça. Confies-toi à quelqu'un si ça peut te soulager.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et m'étire avant de m'attacher les cheveux en souriant.

-On verra ça plus tard, on a du boulot pour le moment.


End file.
